Traveller's Rest
by draconia22
Summary: Tarsha is one of many twin children of her parent's who run Traveller's Rest Inn. She meets Heralds reguarly...and then her twin goes missing...and her Uncles start showing up and her gifts start showing...What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tarsha hurried up the stairs from the cellar to the kitchen of the inn carrying a large barrel of ale that her mother had asked her to go down and grab as all her brothers and sisters were busy. They in turn were helping their father keep track of what was going on in the tavern as well as upstairs making up bed rooms for guests.

She carefully dropped the barrel behind the bar near her father who was waiting to serve up fresh ale. For the moment she had a few minutes to herself to look over the crowd that had descended on them because of the storm that was about to break over their heads. No traveller really wanted to head out and get caught in the storm, especially when the next place to stop was over six marks away, two by floundering the horse.

When business got busy like this, Tarsha always thought that her parents must appreciate the amount of children that they had so there wasn't so much work for them to do.

Ten children to her parents, all twins aged eighteen to ten with another lot on their way. She was the fifth eldest being fifteen along with her twin brother, they came from the third birth. The eldest had just turned eighteen both boys, James and Devid who were continually helping their father keep up with everything in the tavern, the second two both girls, Jazmine and Annabell at seventeen helped their mother in the kitchen and the guest rooms bedrooms, Tarsha and her brother Travis were fifteen and worked as servers attendants in the tavern as well as in the and in the stables, the fourth lot, at thirteen Daniel and Jessica worked morning shifts with their youngest sibs Garry and Karen, who were ten, they carried luggage to rooms and helped serve the morning meal.

None of them complained about the work load knowing that their parents did a lot of the heavier work but they all had shifts that they worked and gladly. It was only between the morning meal and the lunch meal that any of them got a small break to do some learning or teaching for about an hour or two before they were called back into do chores.

"Tarsh" She slipped out of the small resting nook near the bar to where her father stood looking around for her, on her way over she quickly re-braided her raven black hair that had been coming out of its confines.

"Pa?" She raised an eyebrow, her own shift usually finished an hour after sundown, but when-ever there was a crowd the children willingly stayed longer to help out. She knew that her father would be short handed as the youngest sets of twins would already be in bed.

"Go and help Travis in the stables, I heard a few horses ride in." He jerked his head towards the front door. How he ever heard customers was beyond any of them, considering the noise that was being created. He was a good strong man in his late forties, his raven hair was starting to silver at the temples and his dark blue eyes were still as bright as they used to be when he was a child. Most of his children looked like him, raven hair and dark blue eyes, bar the two eldest girls who were as golden as wheat and had pale blue eyes from their mother and Tarsha and Travis who looked like their father but had green eyes from the Grandam.

She nodded and hurried out the side door and dashed across the court yard where wagons were stored overnight and into the stable where Travis was trying to settle down eight horses on his own.

"Help to the rescue." He chuckled when he spotted her coming towards him and handed her two of the horses that he had yet put into stalls. "Not only does it seem that we have merchants and a few nobles tonight but we have Heralds." He nodded off to his right where two men in white stabled their white horses that were known as Companions, which were said to be as smart as a human being and could talk to their partner.

"We haven't had a Herald in these parts for a good two years." She nodded as she unsaddled the nearest horse and quickly groomed him before turning to the next. "I just hope that we don't get anymore customers tonight or we will have no where to put them for the night other then the loft." She commented as she heaved a saddle off a horse and on to a near by rail to dry.

"Excuse me Miss." She turned to the dark brown haired man, brown deep eyes that seemed to see the truth in any matter and dressed in Herald whites. "But do you know where we can find Jacob Mannerly?"

"Behind the bar, Herald." She replied with a faint smile, knowing that she looked tired as she had been working since before dawn. "You will find that the inn is just a little full tonight because of the incoming storm." They all turned towards the inn as the sounds of a fight reached them. "Oh heavens..." She gasped as she dropped what she was doing and ran towards the inn, with Travis at her side. She didn't notice that the Heralds were only a few steps behind them. Then with out a single thought they pushed in through the crowd that was slowly dispersing and grabbed an unconscious body while James and Devid grabbed the other man and dragged them both into a room that they called the sleep tank, where drunks slept. Before returning the tavern room and they immediately began to help right tables and chairs and to sweep and mop up any mess that had been made due to the fight.

"Tarsh, Trav, you can have an hour free..." She saw her father hesitate.

"It's okay pa, we know that you need the help." She smiled at him as her brother Trav and her slipped into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Wonder what the Heralds want with Pa." Travis whispered to her when they found an out of the way corner to sit in to eat.

"Don't know, but Heralds always stop in to talk to Pa when they are in the area." Tarsha shrugged as she sipped the soup from a mug. "Where are Jaz and Anna?" She asked her mother when she realised that they were alone in the kitchen.

"They have gone to bed." Their mother replied with a sigh. "They couldn't stay awake any longer."

"Two bowls of stew." James requested as he stuck his head in the door way. "And a loaf of bread." He added before he ducked back out again.

Their mother quickly served up the two bowls and the loaf and handed them to Tarsha.

She carried them out and glanced at Devid who was tending the bar and saw him nod towards the private room that her pa kept for Heralds and Nobles and carried them to the door, she knocked with her foot and waited to be called in. She smiled in thanks as her father opened the door for her and placed the bowls and plate on the table before heading back out to the tavern.

Much to her relief she saw that everyone was finally heading to bed.

"Finally some peace." James sighed as he lent up against the bar a stack of empty plates and mug in front of him that he had been collecting up. "Too bad we can't just all fall into bed." He muttered as he yawned, picking up the dirty dishes and carrying them into the kitchen.

"Shame." Travis agreed shaking off his own yawn. "Gonna go and check on the horses before I head to bed..." He waved tiredly as he headed out the side door.

Tarsha and Devid finished cleaning up the room before slipping into the kitchen where their mother was setting everything into water to be cleaned.

"Leave it, guys." She asked when she saw that they were going to get in and wash them. "I'll do it, I'm awake anyway, and you are all ready to drop."

"Pa will get angry." James shook his head as he began to dry the dishes that Tarsha handed him after giving them a thorough scrub. "You should have been in bed ages ago, just remember what the healer said." He reminded his mother with a stern look.

"Well if you want to help out you can always get married." She smiled at her sons.

"And break up our little happy family and routine?" They both look horrified but she could tell that they were gently mocking her. "None of us boys have found a lady that we like yet, so I am afraid that you are going to have to just put up with us a little longer." Devid sighed in mock sadness.

"Oh you two." She laughed as she began to put away the dry dishes.

As soon as everything was washed, dried and put away she sent her children off to bed before seeing if her husband needed anything else before she too retired to bed.

OOOOOOO

Tarsha yawned as she made her way to the kitchen two hours after dawn, still tired from her long day yesterday, she grabbed herself a quick breakfast as she listened to the report James was giving to their father about the storm that had paused for a moment but many thought that it would return as the dark clouds still hung heavily in the sky.

"Did the yard flood?" He inquired as he ate his porridge quickly.

"No, the drainage system we installed seems to be working." James shook his head.

"Father!" Annabell walked into the kitchen carrying dirty breakfast dishes. "Some of the merchants are going to move on today, they can't wait much longer."

"They will be fools to head out in the middle of the storm." He shook his head, leaving what was left of his meal he headed out to see if he could persuade the merchants to stay until the storm ended. A few moments later he came back shaking his head.

"Travis, Tarsha, saddle up Merchant Johan's horses, he will be leaving as soon as that is done."

Tarsha nodded, mid swallow and followed her brother out to the stables, saddling four horses before leading four others out to be hitched up to the wagon.

"How long before the storm breaks again do you think?" Travis asked his sister as he looked up at the clouds as he finished hitching the horses.

"Maybe two hours." Tarsha replied also looking up. "Possibly three if no winds come along." She looked around to make sure that they had the right horses saddled and saw Johan heading towards them, with his five workers but saw another three men with him.

"Kurit will be leaving also." She heard James call out to her from the kitchen table, shrugging to show that he had only just been told himself.

"Right." She sighed as she ran back into the stable and saddled Merchant Kurit's horse along with his two brother's horses and led them out.

As soon as they were on their way she moved back into the stable to clean out the now vacant stalls and notice that one of the Heralds was grooming his companion while holding a conversation...of which she could only hear his side.

"You're sure that the storm will hold for two hours?" The Herald asked. She smiled slightly as she mucked out the stalls. It wasn't often that Heralds didn't come to Traveller's Rest but when they did she always felt safe and that nothing bad was going to happen. "Ahrodie did you sense that disturbance last night?" She laid out fresh straw in each empty stall before turning to clean out the occupied stalls. "It almost had an echo on it...like there were two different things happening at once."

It was then that she recognized the, dark blonde, blue eyed Herald.

Uncle Dirk, she had always liked it when he had come visited around when she was a little girl because some times Ahrodie the companion, would give her a little ride and always welcomed the apples that she used to sneak out to her. She patted her pockets and chuckled silently as she found an apple in her pocket, she cut it into four pieces and walked up to the companion that had always been her friend, Dirk was bent over and checking her hooves as she held out the piece of apple to her. She stroked Ahrodie's nose as she gulped down the first piece and fed her another. "I didn't see you there." Dirk exclaimed a little startled.

"I wasn't." She shrugged as she fed another piece of apple to Ahrodie. "I was mucking out stalls, but I thought that I recognised Ahrodie...I thought I would see if I was right."

"That you Tarsha?" Dirk blinked in surprise.

"Who else would feed Ahrodie apples?" She smiled as he recognised her. "I'm not surprised that you didn't recognise me, after all it's been close to six years since you last visited." She scratched Ahrodie between the eyes.

"You certainly have grown up." He shook his head a little, chuckling. "Ahrodie says I'm being silly because every child grows up fast."

"It's true." Tarsha nodded, smiling slightly as she fed the last piece of apple to her. "How is Aunt Talia?"

"Busy, as always. But she is in good health." He replied as he put away the grooming brushes. "Your father tells me that your mother is once again with child."

"Yes, the Healer says that it will be twins again." She smiled. "Another few months and we will find out."

"How many of you are there now?" He smiled as he scratched Ahrodie's neck.

"Ten... same as last time you visited. Mother found a way to prevent pregnancy for awhile, she wanted a break." She patted Ahrodie and sighed. "I've chores that I have to get back too, how long are you here for?"

"A few days." Dirk replied with a shrug. "As long as the storm lasts really."

"It will be here for at least three days, if not more." She nodded. "I guess then you will have plenty of time to catch up with the family." She said as she turned to finish cleaning out the stalls.

She had just finished in the stabled, walking into the yard rubbing her aching arms when she felt the air shift and bolted into the inn and signalled James that the storm was about the drop. With in a few moments Trav was beside her near the door helping her raise the removable veranda, so the rain wouldn't splash into the inn, while Annabell closed the shutters on the windows.

"Are all the horses locked in their stalls?" Devid asked as he passed carrying a few mugs of ale. "They might panic when the thunder starts."

"I'll check" Daniel offered and bolted out of the inn before any one could say anything.

"I hope the merchant's got to the next rest stop." Tarsha muttered under her breath, standing at the door and waved at Daniel to hurry. He had just stepped under the shelter when the rain dropped. With in seconds everything was soaking wet and the temperature dropped.

"Close the door Tarsh." Her father called over the din of the customers. "Devid get the fires started" She latched the door but didn't bar it in case the got an unlucky traveller who had gotten caught in the storm. She rubbed her forehead as her head began to ache more then it had before she had seen the storm. She had a bad feeling that this was by no means the worst part of the storm. "You okay honey?" her father asked as she paused at the bar.

"I got a feeling that the worst is yet to come, Papa." She told him quietly. "Usually when a storm breaks my head stops aching but my head is getting worse."

"Maybe a bad blow is coming." He frowned a little as he pulled out two mugs for ale. "You let me know if it hurts too much to keep working, as busy as things are I'm sure that we can cover for you if you want to try and sleep it off." He poured out warmed wine in to the mugs. "Here can you take these to Dirk and his friend in the spare room?"

"Sure." She nodded. "Have they eaten yet?"

"No lunch is only just being served." He shook his head and smiled as Anna carried out a tray with two bowls of hot stew, warm bread, fresh butter and a few slices of roast on it. "For the Heralds?" He asked.

"Yes, they ordered early before every one else." She nodded and set the tray down in front of Tarsha. "Can you handle it on your own?" She asked.

"I'll manage." Tarsha nodded and added the mugs to the tray and easily weaved through the crowd with out spilling a drop and tapped on the door and smiled as Dirk opened the door. "Lunch as ordered." She commented as she slipped into the room and set the tray down on the table. "Would you like anything else before we get really busy?" She asked as she took everything off the tray.

"This isn't busy?" The second Herald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, wait until everyone wants lunch at the same time." She shook her head with a chuckle.

"Just a few apples for later, thanks Tarsha." Dirk shook his head. "Is anyone in the stables keeping an eye on the horses?" Dirk asked tilting his head a little as the first rumble of thunder was heard.

"Not yet, but Garry and Jess will be heading over now that the thunder has made its self known." She shook her head. "Give us a wave if you want anything." She added as she slipped out of the room and towards the kitchen as she saw her siblings were going around the tables handing out meals and set a few bowls on her tray with a platter of bread and headed out to help serve.

Once all the customers were served did she get a chance to stop and grab a bite to eat herself and made herself a quick herb brew to help ease her headache before heading back out to collect dirty dishes and serve drinks.

OOOOOOO

By dinner her headache had almost faded to nothing and the worst of the storm had passed.

By two mornings later the storm was gone, leaving the sun to try and dry the flooded ground. It also left her exhausted as most of their customers left an hour after dawn, right after breakfast. Three hours after dawn they were only left with six customers including the heralds, the younger siblings and her mother went right back to bed as soon as the worst of the mess was cleaned up to catch up on lost sleep.

Tarsha was in the middle of cleaning out one of the fires when she heard Dirk talking to her father about heading out after lunch and asking for some food they could take with them. Once the fire place was clean and ready to be lit that night she hurried to the stables to start cleaning the stalls out, ready for the next batch of visitors.

"You look like you are ready to drop." Dirk commented as he came into the stable with a cut up apple for Ahrodie.

"It's been a couple of busy days." She smiled brightly at him as she shovelled in more hay into the cleaned stalls. "The busiest that I remember this place being in a long time. A good few years I think since we were that full." She checked one of the occupied stalls and gave the mare a pat on the neck as she rubbed her nose against her chest. "At least it relieved the boredom that we were all suffering from." She added as she cut up and apple and fed it to the mare and gave the other half to the mare next door.

"Too the extreme I think." Dirk chuckled.

"Tar, Tar" Garry called as he led in a dainty little mare that was looking a little worse for ware covered in mud. "There is a bard in the inn." He told her excitedly.

"Too bad he wasn't here last night." She smiled as she began to remove the mare's tack and set it aside to dry before grooming the horse to try and get the mud out. "He would have gotten quiet a bit of money."

"That might explain why he looked a little gloomy." Garry shrugged before racing back inside.

"I wonder where he stayed last night?" She commented with a frown. "There isn't a farm or another inn for furlongs around here." She pulled down a hoof pick and checked over the mare's hooves for stones and pulled out all the mud that was packed into them.

"I'm sure you will hear about it if he had to make do with shelter under the trees." Dirk smiled and began to tack up Ahrodie.

"On your way again?" she asked feeling a little down at the thought that he couldn't stay a little longer.

"Yeah I gotta get back, I haven't been home in nearly a year. Been showing Deren the ups and downs of being a herald." He nodded slowly.

"How bad was it up north?" She asked quietly, remembering some of the tales she had heard about bandits up there.

"Not as bad as it is usually, only really had one skirmish and it was a small one. For that I will be forever grateful."

"Here you go sir." Jessica said as she carried in his saddle bags. "Mama added food so you can eat tonight if you can't find a place to stay."

"My thanks Jess." He smiled at her as he tied them to his saddle, just as Deren came into the stable with his saddle bags slung over his shoulder.

"Oh before I forget again this is for Aunt Talia." Tarsha spoke up, pulling a thick letter from her apron and handed it to him. "There is a letter from nearly everyone in there."

"I'm sure she'll read them as soon as she gets her hands on them." Dirk grinned at her. "She's been complaining that she can't get up here to visit as often as she likes so she might find away to head up here soon."

"I'll keep my eyes open then." Tarsha chuckled. "If not we'll settle for letters just like every other year." She gave him a hug before he mounted and waved them off before returning to her chore of cleaning up the stables, all the while wondering where Travis was as he was supposed to be helping her.

"I brought you a drink." Annabell called out as she entered the cool stables.

"Where is Trav? He is supposed to be helping me out." Tarsh asked as she gulped down the water, after she had wiped her hand off on her apron.

"Papa has him helping James and Devid fix up what was damaged in the storm." Annabell replied with a small smile of sympathy, knowing how hard it was to do stable duty on your own. "He would have sent the little ones out to help you but Mama has them trying to rescue the garden crops."

"Oh I don't mind all that much, I just wish some one would have told me." She sighed as she handed the empty mug back and went back to scrubbing a very dirty stall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tarsha cursed as she tried to patch an uncooperative fence that marked the turning in the road towards the inn. No one had been sleeping well since Travis and Garry had disappeared a week apart a month ago. To make matters worse Jessica had broken her leg and an arm when she had fallen from the hay loft in the stables and Annabell was out of commission with the flu, and Daniel had been taken to be trained as a healer, when a passing healer had sensed his power while he was nursing a sick puppy, which left them very short handed.

"Do you need a hand there miss?" A male voice asked as she struggled to get the beam in place.

"I got it thanks." She replied as she got it in place with a grunt.

"I was hoping that you could help me, I think I'm a little lost." He added as she turned to look at him, tucking her hair back under her scarf.

"Where are you heading Herald?" She asked smiling up at him, he and his companion were a little dusty from their travels.

"I'm looking for an inn called Traveller's rest."

"It's just down the road a bit." She pointed down the road. "If wait but a moment I'll show you, I heading back there as soon as I get this in place." She added as she hammered a block of shaped wood into the poles to hold them in place. "There." She sighed in satisfaction and frowned as she looked about. "Now where did Jona wonder off too?" She muttered and let off an unlady like high pitch whistle at which the companion snorted at. "Sorry." She apologised with a smile as her mare appeared and she mounted, after packing up her tools. "You aren't the usual herald we have come this way." She commented as she led the way.

"I'm a messenger, I have a few letters for the Mannerly's."

"I'm Tarsha, my family runs the inn." She introduced herself.

"Leren, messenger for this section of the north and this is Jerna." He introduced himself and his companion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She gave them both a goofy bow. "I don't suppose you have a letter from Talia, do you?" She asked.

"You know the Queen's own?" He inquired looking a little surprised.

"Sure do, she is my aunt." She nodded with a grin as he blinked. "Mother was one of the lucky ones of the family; she got out when Aunt Talia offered a way out." She added as they rode into the yard. "Papa, messages from Haven." She called out to her father as he stepped out of the inn.

"Good, been expecting them." He nodded. "You get the fence patched up okay?"

"Had a little trouble but it's all fixed." She nodded as she dismounted and led Jona back to her stall and removed her minimum tack, gave her a quick grooming before hurrying into the inn where the letters were always read out, passing Leren as he made his way to the stable.

"Oh thank goodness." She heard her mother exclaim.

"What?" Tarsha asked as she stepped into the cool inn.

"Travis and Garry have been chosen and are safe and sound in Haven. Dirk sends his congratulations and his apologies for worrying us." She read out to every one, who let out a great sigh of relief. "Talia also sends her congratulations of have two children chosen and apologies for making more work for us." Mama chuckled. "Oh, She and Dirk have managed to arrange some time away and will be coming to spend midwinter with us, along with Jemmie."

"Jemmie is their son right?" Jazmine asked with a small frown.

"Yes, she says they Garry and Travis will be coming with them, but they will be only be able to spend a few days because of the distance." She nodded. "Just to know that they are okay and only seeing them for a little while is better then not seeing them at all."

"Very true, love." Papa smiled leaning back in his chair with a proud grin on his face. "A healer and two heralds in the family, four including Dirk and Talia."

"You do realise this means that we are going to have to extend the stables again, don't you father." James commented thinking. "Especially with more and more Heralds stopping here to rest all the time, we only have two companion friendly stalls and nine normal stalls that hold two horses each and that just isn't enough any more."

"Looks like we have found a new hobby for the month." Devid grinned at his brother.

"Well if that doesn't keep you two out of trouble I don't know what will." Mama commented with a sniff, before smiling at them both as they grinned at her.

"Would you like something to drink, Leren?" Tarsha asked as he walked back into the inn.

"A cider would be nice." He nodded as he took a seat near the family.

"We have some fresh baked bread and some good cheese if you are hungry," Jazmine offered looking up from where she, Annabell and Karen were sewing together a thick patch blanket.

"Sounds delicious." He smiled a little uncertainly, even as his stomach growled loudly.

"Good heavens when was the last time you ate?" Mama asked.

"Last night actually." He flushed a little. "I don't really like waystation food so I skipped breakfast."

"We have some cold fowl left over from last nights dinner if you don't mind left overs." She offered as she stood up and ignoring her bulging stomach and his protests that cheese and bread would do him and bustled into the kitchen to get him a decent meal.

"You'll have to excuse my wife, she gets very motherly when she is near her time." Papa grinned at his obvious discomfort. "Karen, could you go and check on Jessie and tell her what we've heard in the letters?" He asked his youngest daughter.

"Sure thing, Papa." She nodded and scampered for the stairs after she tied off her thread.

"How big is this family?" Leren asked looking about at them all.

"Well there are ten children at the moment, and from what the healer says two more on the way." Papa grinned with pride. "But there is only seven here at the moment, two were chosen last month and another has just been apprenticed as a healer." He looked slyly at all his children. "Winter is very cold here."

"Papa!" They all cried in mock disgust.

"Jacob you behave yourself." Mama called from the kitchen with mock severity, just before she carried out a tray full of food for everyone to eat.

"After lunch Devid and I will have a look and see what we can do about our stable troubles." James commented as he buttered a slice of bread.

"Well I'll be back adding a few more rooms to the inn to deal with the crowds we've been having. Tarsha, have you finished with the stables?" Papa asked.

"Nearly, I got a few more stalls to clean out from the last visitors." She nodded.

"Get Karen to help you, when you are finished that move to the barn and start on the cows and check on the dairy, Annabell?"

"Kitchen has been scrubbed down and the yard cleaned." Annabell replied with a smile. "I was going to watch over Jess and stay out of everyone's way."

"Jazmine?"

"Animals have been fed, eggs collected and veggies pulled for supper. Mama and I have made up some more bread for the oven tonight and the roast is over the fire." Jazmine answered tying off her thread.

"James? Devid?"

"Wood chopped and stacked, water tank filled in the kitchen and bathing room." James nodded listing off the chores they had been given at breakfast.

"Did you bring up another barrel of ale from the basement?" Papa asked picking at his lunch.

"It's settling behind the bar." Devid nodded.

"Alright you see what you can come up with for the stable, Jazmine help your mother clean up the rooms that have been used and double check the unused ones for new customers. Tarsha, when you are done in the stables, go over the horses and make sure that they are all in good condition and see if any need a trip to the black smith." He gave out new chores. "Ah Karen, help Tarsha in the stables and then you can do the lunch dishes." He looked them all over. "Any one not got a chore?" He asked with a chuckle, knowing that he had covered everyone.

"I can lend a hand if you need a bit of extra muscle." Leren offered finishing his lunch, amazed at the amount of work they did in one day. "I'm not very good at carpentry but I am good at stable work and kitchen work."

"If you can lend a hand to Tarsha she'll show you where the hay bales are kept and bring a few into the stable to be put up in the loft." Papa nodded in thanks. "When will you be heading off?"

"I'll be here for a few days, I have to wait for the sector herald to check in so I can pass on some messages." He replied with a small shrug. "But for as long as I am here I'll help out, I hate sitting around."

"Farm boy?" Mama asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Family has a small farm a few furlongs out of Haven." He nodded.

"Know anything about milking?" Papa asked as Mama and Jazmine began clearing the table.

"Sure do, though I haven't touched a cow in years." He nodded.

"Then after you've helped in the stable would you mind doing some milking?"

"Not at all." He shook his head.

"Karen can show you where it all is when you're ready." Papa told him as everyone stood up and headed off to start their lunch time chores.

"We'll need horses to drag the bales from the barn." Tarsha told him as they headed for the stable. "They are too heavy to carry. Once you get them in here you put them on the lift." She pointed out a flat platform and ropes hanging by the loft. "You pull them up and throw the hay to the back of the loft."

"Want to lend a hand Jerna?" He asked his companion as Tarsha threw a bareback pad over Jona's back and the bale harness that they had created to make the task easier. He chuckled as Jerna nodded and stepped out of her stall.

"If she doesn't mind a harness, they are hanging there." Tarsha pointed them out. "They are crude but it makes it easier to drag the bales over." She grabbed a handful of Jona's mane and pulled herself up on to her back and led the way to the barn at the back of the inn. She showed him how to rope the bales to the harness after attaching a small sled. "How long you been a herald?" She asked as they towed six bales back to the stable.

"Eight years, I was chosen when I was twelve, in the middle of milking cows and telling off a younger sibling when Jerna here interrupted me and carried me off before I could blink." He chuckled at the memory and patted Jerna's neck as she snorted. "I was covered head to toe in mud from a scuffle I'd had with my older brother, blood on my shirt from the bloody nose he had given me, covered in horse hair and dog hair from the work I had already done."

"Haven must have thought that you'd been through a war." Tarsha chuckled, at the image he was painting for her.

"Oh they thought she had saved me from bandits or a bad family." He chuckled. "It wasn't until I told them I was from a farm that they understood why I was such a mess." Tarsha led Jona in first so she could show him how the lift worked.

"You can put up to four bales on at a time, no more or you can't lift it." She told him as she lifted her three on the platform and then grabbed a rope that was as thick as her arm and began to haul the load up. "We tried this once by hitching it up to a horse to save some time and accidentally tore it down." She grinned as he smothered a laugh. "The ropes can't handle going out at an angle and the load." She explained before tying the rope to a bench bolted to the floor. "Now you climb up the ladder and you'll see the pitch fork, you just throw it towards the back."

"On it." He nodded and scrambled up the ladder.

"Give me a yell when you finish and I haul up the next load." She added as she turned to finish off the stables, but gave Karen the easy job of shovelling hay into the clean stalls. While she mucked them out and washed them down, then hauled up the next load for Leren and went over the horses inch by inch, before making a few notes on the stable wall. "Leren, I'll be in the barn when you are done, but don't hesitate to sing out if you get tired." She called up to him as she mounted Jona again.

"Will do." He called down with a grin.

She was on her second cow when he arrived; looking flushed and well pleased with himself.

"You look tired." She commented with a smile as he took a stool and metal bucket and sat beside a cow on the other side of her.

"I had forgotten how hard this type of work is and how good it feels." He replied with a grin.

"It always feels good to accomplish a task, no matter what it is." She agreed with a chuckle. "Some times to make things interesting I set a time limit and if I make it the next time I try and beat it."

"I used to do the same thing when I was bored and wanted a challenge, but with this sort of work I used to daydream about becoming a herald."

"Some times dreams come true." She grinned as she picked up her full pail and poured it into a large metal vat, being sure to seal the lid again before returning to stool and moved on to the next cow. "One bucket per cow, during this season." She added as he filled his bucket. "Some of them have calves to feed."

"Right." He nodded as emptied his pail, sealed the lid out of old habit and moved on. "Are there any villages near by?" He asked as he massaged his fingers before he started his second pail.

"There is one six candlemarks away to the south and one two days ride to the north, three waystations, eight farms, one healers temple and one noble holiday home in between." She nodded as she finished her fourth pail and began to turn the milked cows loose into their paddock. "The nearest farm to the north of us is five candlemarks up, there is one to the east of us but they are nearly three days ride away, and one farm three candle marks to the south of us."

"So in other words it isn't a good idea to be out in the weather." He nodded, watching the level of milk in his pail.

"No, we had one bard through here a month or so back that got caught in that huge storm that went through here. He had to huddle in a burrowed out tree and pray that his mare didn't spook."

"Where is the healing temple?" He asked standing to empty his pail again and turned his cow loose before starting on the next.

"Three candlemarks north, one of them will be arriving in the next day or so to stay until Mama gives birth." She replied as she finished her last cow. "He has birthed us all and told mama that he would have to be in his grave before he would miss another." She grinned as she emptied her pail and turned her cow loose and checked on the cheeses that were curing in the store room. "Last two times he arrived just as she went into labour, says he got his timing down pat."

"Dinner is ready." Karen called as she stuck her head in the barn door before running off again.

"Time flies when you are having fun." Tarsha grinned as he looked outside to check the height of the sun, which was just setting. "Come on I'll show you where to wash up, if business is slow after dinner we all soak in the baths for awhile." She led Jona and Leren back to the inn and gave Jona over to Karen who took her to the stable and showed Leren the entrance to the men's bathing room before heading to the woman's baths on the opposite side of the hall. She made so with a quick wash up to the elbows, face and neck before heading to the table. "No customers tonight?" She asked in surprise as she took a seat as Jazmine set a plate of food in front of her and another in front of Leren.

"Two, they are in their rooms." Papa nodded. "They said they will have their meal after they washed the road off. How are the horses?" He asked breaking his bread in half and made himself a roast sandwich.

"Only one need to be reshoed, probably all four, they aren't bad yet but any hard use and they will snap." She replied cutting into her meat before piling it up on half the slice of bread and added a thin layer of mashed potatoes and turnip, folded the bread in half and bit into it. "They are nearly none existent." She continued after she swallowed. "The others are okay, most of them had them changed two months ago. Oh and I think one of the cows is with calf, I'll know for sure in another few days."

"Keep an eye on her then, for her to be having a calf so late she might loose it." He warned. "James what did you two come up with for the stable?"

"We'll have to build it in sections, basically in stall pairs until we know if we have enough." Devid replied as James had his mouthful. "We reckon we can get maybe eight double stalls build completely before the first snow comes."

"You think you can get the roof up in eight weeks?" Tarsha asked absently as she mopped up some gravy with her bread.

"Easily, we maybe able to get ten done in that time frame." James nodded wiping his mouth with a napkin as gravy ran down his chin.

"And with an early snow, we'll have to get the last of the crops in whether they are completely ripe or not or loose it." Papa said thoughtfully.

"I don't understand, how can you know if it's going to snow early?" Leren asked looking up from his meal.

"Sorry what?" Tarsha asked looking up.

"Never mind I think you just answered the question quiet nicely." Leren smiled and shook his head and caught James and Devid wink at him while Papa gesture for him to keep quiet and Tarsha went back to her meal.

"You were saying something about the crops Papa?" Jazmine said after a few moments silence.

"We may have to harvest early."

"First frost will be in a few weeks." Tarsha added sipping at her cider in between munching on a carrot stick. "Six minimum." She said more firmly before tucking back into her meal. "I'm heading for the baths if you need me." She added as she picked up her plate and headed for the kitchen.

"She has a weather gift?" Leren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She is only good when it comes to storms and bad weather." Mama nodded as she gestured for Karen to help Jazmine clear off the table.

"Anything else she seems to have a knack for?"

"Not that we've really noticed, no." James shook his head. "But we all keep our eyes open, gifts run strong in our line and we tried to get them trained early." He titled his head a little. "Horses." He stood up and headed out the door with a lantern.

"Foresight." Papa replied at Leren's frown. "It only works enough to let us know when company is coming. It would have been nice if it had shown up where Garry and Travis ended up but…" he shrugged. "Karen is showing a gift for animals, Mary can talk the truth out of any one with out trying, Jazmine always knows where things are, even if they have been moved, Daniel is a healer and I know when some one is lying to me, I know when some one is cruel at heart. The others we don't know for sure, but I think Devid might have a really good talent for wood and tracking." He stood up as the two travellers came down stairs and went to see what they wanted to drink as Karen carried over their meal, before he sent her up to tell Tarsha that horses were coming in and she was needed in the stables.

OOOOOOO

Tarsha moved quietly through the stable in the predawn light, making up feed for the six horses and mush for Jerna, who whickered her thanks before plunging her nose into the bucket.

"Hush you." She chided the stallion who kicked in his stall as she set a bucket down for the mare next to him. "Wait your turn." She added as she left him for a moment to get the next two buckets and stroked his head as he plunged his head into his food. She headed for the entrance of the stables as she heard a horse trotting into the yard. "You're up early Healer Meren." She commented as she took hold of his placid mare's rein, as he dismounted.

"I had one of my feelings last night that your ma, wouldn't wait for me if I slept in." He chuckled as he untied his saddlebags.

"So it will be today." She smiled as she led the mare into the stable and began removing the tack and placed her in a stall with a bucket of feed. "Once again James and Papa win the bet. Mama is in the kitchen dishing up breakfast."

"I'll give it another three candle marks before she goes into labour, though." Healer Meren chuckled as he headed for the inn.

"Is Leren up yet Jerna?" She asked the companion as she pulled out the grooming brushes. She laughed as Jerna did a perfect impression of snoring. "I guess we wore him out yesterday." She continued to chuckle as she gave Meren's mare a quick groom. "Would you like me to groom you while sleeping beauty sleeps?" She asked looking over her shoulder and chuckled as Jerna bobbed her head in agreement. "I guess it has been awhile since he has had to do that much work, huh?" She commented to Jerna as she ran the brush through her mane. "From the way he was trying to stay awake after dinner I'll say that he will sleep for awhile yet, at least until Mama goes into labour." She chuckled under her breath. "No one sleeps through that." She added as she brushed out the tangles in her tail. "She doesn't have much trouble birthing, it Papa that makes the most noise, he always has to do something noisy to pass the time." She sighed a little. "You would think that after all this time he would be used to it." she smiled as Jerna rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I guess not, some times men are so silly about the most peculiar things." She pulled an apple out of her pocket and cut it in half and shared it with Jerna. "I mean James is terrified of rivers, Devid passes out at the sight of blood…Jazmine is scared to death of spiders, she will run screaming from a room if she sees one, Annabell does the same with mice but not with rats which I find strange." She watched as Jerna tilted her head and nudged her arm. "What am I afraid of?" She asked and Jerna nodded. "Heights and of falling." She shuddered. "It comes from falling off the inn roof when I was nine when I was retrieving a leather ball that Devid had made for me. I'm fine as long as I don't go any higher then the second floor." She shook her head and began to clean out the brushes she had been using all morning.

"Hey we were wondering where you disappeared to." Annabell commented as she came into the stable a little while later as Tarsha was looking over the family tack to make any repairs that were needed. "I brought you some warmed cider." She set down the large mug on an upturned barrel.

"Thanks, how you feeling today?" Tarsha asked looking up from the reins she was going over.

"Much better, Meren looked me over and said that the virus was gone." Annabell smiled. "So I'll be back in full form for the morning chores."

"I wouldn't count on that." Tarsha chuckled. "Meren reckons that mama will go into labour by then and you know that nothing gets done until afterwards."

"True…do you hear bells?" Annabell asked with a small frown.

"Companion coming." Tarsha nodded. "I learned to tell over the years." She looked at Jerna. "Is it the sector herald, Jerna?" She asked and smiled as Jerna nodded. "You going to wake Leren or let him sleep?" She smiled as Jerna whickered and shook her head. "Do him some good to get some decent sleep while he can, Morning Koran." She waved in greeting as a female herald followed her companion in. "Vern, you want some warm mush? I got some left over from Jerna's meal" She asked the companion as he entered a stall on his own and nodded. "Leren is still asleep, he offered to help out yesterday." She told Koran as she loosened her saddlebags Tarsha set the spare bucket of mush in front of Vern who dug in.

"That's fine, I'll be here for a few days any way." Koran shrugged as she dug an apple out of her bags and bit into it.

"Breakfast is still being served if you are hungry." Annabell spoke up as she left the stable as Karen called for her.

"Hmm, real food." Koran shivered in delight and nearly ran for the inn.

"You need anything else Vern?" Tarsha asked picking up her mug of cider and sipped at it and sat down when he shook his head. "The east paddock is open if you two want to stretch your legs or be out in the sun." She added before turning her attention to a small rip in a girth strap and began to sew it back together, humming under her breath as she worked.

OOOOOOO

"Tarsha, dinner." James stuck his head into the stables, blinking to adjust his sight to the darkness. "You've been in here all day." He added as she looked up from the saddle she was just finishing oiling.

"Papa told me to go over the tack." She shrugged as she set the saddle on a rail to dry and washed her hands in a bucket. "Mama gone into labour yet?"

"Nope, but she has scrubbed the kitchen floor twice." James chuckled.

"Going to rain tonight." Tarsha commented as they headed into the yard.

"There isn't a cloud in the sky Tar." James pointed out.

"I know, but it will rain." She nodded.

"Well you haven't been wrong yet, I'll tell Annabell so she can get the washing in." He nodded and headed for the kitchen as Papa waved her over and handed her a tray of drinks and gestured to the table nearest the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tarsha wiped the sweat off her forehead as she paused pitching hay from the loft and looked down as she heard people entering and spotted four companions entering first.

"Travis! Garry!" She cried in excitement and hurried down the ladder before engulfing Travis in a bear hug. "You are early." She exclaimed as she hugged Garry and grinned at Dirk and Talia. "We weren't expecting you for another week."

"Companions make better time then most horses." Travis replied with a grin, wiping a few tears from his cheeks. "Has mama given birth yet?"

"Last month." Tarsha nodded as they all began removing tack from their friends. "Two boys, Rolan and Judas." She grinned at Talia as she blinked away few tears.

"Wow every one has been busy haven't they?" Travis commented looking at the longer looking stable. "Any other changes?"

"The stables are still being finished, another four stalls are being added and Papa has added five more rooms to the inn." She nodded. "Every one is out checking the fields, except for mama she is in the kitchen." She glanced at the eight year old boy as he looked over his mare. "This must be Jemmie, it nice to finally meet you." She chuckled as he smiled shyly at her before ducking his head. "Come on everyone will be in soon for lunch, it's just us at the moment, last customer left yesterday." She told them as she led them all into the inn. "Mama, they are here early." She chuckled at the cry her mother let out at the sight of her children and wrapped them both in hugs before doing the same to Dirk and Talia and once being introduced to Jemmie.

"Tarsha, blow the horn and let them know that lunch is nearly ready." Mama said as she got every one seated. "They are only in the first field."

"Right." She ducked into the kitchen and stepped out of the side door and gave the beautifully carved horn two short blows and chuckled as she heard a few whoops from the field and saw them all turn and race for the inn. "I think they are all hungry Ma," Tarsha commented as she came back in still chuckling. "They are having a race to see who will get here first."

"Hmm and knowing Papa he is loosing." Mama chuckled as she served up drinks.

"How has business been? Last time I was here you were all being worked off your feet." Dirk asked leaning on the table.

"We still are, we've only had a few quiet days here and there since you've left." Mama replied. "Which is a little strange as the three months leading up to midwinter are usually our quietest, a week or two before midwinter and it all picks up again." As soon as the rest of the family entered through the kitchen carrying the food, talking became impossible as they were greeted.

"Where is Karen?" Garry asked looking about for his twin.

"She got an offer from a travelling bard that she didn't want to pass up." Tarsha told him. "You must have just missed her on the road, she left three weeks ago and probably won't be back until next year."

"And Daniel? I don't see him in the crowd?" Travis asked from the other side of her.

"He is apprenticed by the healing temple up the road, he'll be arriving soon" She replied, hearing her Papa tell Dirk the same thing. "Annabell is the one in the most trouble through." She glanced at her elder sister as she happily chatted away with Jazmine and James.

"Why is that?" Travis asked looking at her. "She looks fine to me."

"She is pregnant, it took Mama two weeks to get the father's name out of her."

"It wasn't just a traveller was it?" Garry asked looking a little worried.

"No, it was Deren, the trainee that Dirk had up here four months ago. It took Mama three months just to realise what Annabell's symptoms were, we all just thought that she was sick, turns out it was morning sickness."

"I'll let Deren know that he is going to be a father and see what he wants to do." Dirk nodded with a small sigh.

"I know that Heralds don't usually form attachments out side of Haven, just a letter once a year to let me know he is alive will do me." Annabell shrugged.

"Well as long as you understand that, then there shouldn't be too many problems" Talia nodded slowly. "I must admit that I am surprised at how calmly you are all taking this."

"Well around here it is the only likely way to meet a guy who is interested in marriage" Papa spoke up. "Or to meet any one at all." He glanced at all six of his eldest children. "They know the risks, they have all been taught how to prevent accidents, but I must admit that another hand around the place in a few years would be nice." He smiled. "They might not think that we realised what was going on, but we know they stay with the safest kind there is."

"And who would that be?" Dirk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Heralds only." Papa shrugged. "We all know that they aren't going to turn around and start hitting them, it doesn't happen often but…" He shrugged again. "It is their choice"

"And knowing our family line and how well you've done you can bet that it is going to be twins." Mama chuckled.

"You know for sure?"

"Meren confirmed it." Annabell chuckled as she began collecting up empty plates.

"Meren?" Talia frowned.

"He is the head healer at the temple, he has delivered every one of my children and said he would be honoured to deliver the second generation." Mama smiled happily. "He would have been about twenty and new to the temple when James and Devid were born."

"So let me guess he keeps track of how many years he has been at the temple by the age of your kids?" Dirk chuckled.

"That he does" Papa nodded. "How much of a holiday do you two want?" He asked his two visiting children.

"Honestly Papa, we've been bored at the Collegium, they don't work us as hard as you do so we were looking forward to some work." Travis replied ignoring Dirk and Talia as they burst out laughing.

"Well in that case you can go back to your old chores, I'm sure I don't have to remind you what they are." He replied chuckling.

"Frost tonight" Tarsha commented as she poured herself and Travis a cider. "And hail." She added before turning back to her conversation with Travis about his time in Haven.

"Did I just miss something?" Dirk asked with a small frown of confusion.

"I think we've proved that gifts are strong in this family Dirk." Mary smiled as she poured out another round of drinks. "Tarsha has a weather gift that she can use when she isn't thinking about it, most of the family is like that, which is why we don't question it, we just take precautions."

"Has she ever been wrong?" Talia asked out of curiosity.

"No I don't think so." Mary shook her head.

"Once a few years ago." Jacob nodded. "She said it was going to rain, it hailed instead. But she has gotten better; she can tell us with in three candlemarks of when it is going to happen."

"That's better then some weather gifts I've heard about." Talia nodded, slightly impressed. "Most of them deal with the long term."

"Tarsha can, but only if it is going to be a bad storm." James spoke up and then his eyes went distant. "Merchant caravan coming in, two marks before they get here." He blinked and then sighed. "So much for finishing the stables before it hails tonight."

"Foresight?" Dirk chuckled. "Any gift you don't have in this family?"

"A few actually." Mary grinned at him. "A few that I am glad we don't have." She turned to Garry. "So what do you have Gar?"

"Empathy, Talia is teaching me, as there are no empathy teachers." He replied wiping cider off his upper lip.

"And you Trav?" Mary called over the conversations.

"Fetching, Dirk is my primary teacher." He called back.

"You know we could test all of the children, see if there are any gifts that need a bit of training up or precaution." Dirk offered. "Between us Talia and I can identify nearly any gift."

"We know what most of the children have." Jacob smiled. "Annabell, Jessica and the newborns are the only ones we aren't sure of."

"Well maybe when the babies are a little older we can test them." Talia chuckled. "They are a bit young to tested. Have the girls shown any kinds of talents for anything?"

"You mean besides getting into trouble?" Jacob grinned as both girls turned from their conversations and pulled faces at him. "Jessica gets on real well with animals, just like Tarsha does so I am guessing she has animal speech but she may not be aware of it, I have no idea how strong most of them are." He glanced at his wife for a moment. "Annabell is good at getting the fire and lamps to light when no one else can."

"You are going to have to be careful with that one." Dirk warned.

"Always are, with any gift." Jacob nodded. "Why don't you kids see if you can finish off the stables with every one helping, us adults will be out in a bit."

"Yes sir." James nodded, as one all the children stood and took their dishes in the kitchen before heading out to the stables, with Jemmie in tow.

"You are also going to have to watch out for companions my old friend." Dirk added leaning on the table. "Most of the gifts you have here are rare, empathy, Fire starting, weather gift and foresight. Besides the mage gift they are the rarest of all gifts." He sighed and looked over at his wife.

"We will be honest, Jacob, Mary. Valdemar has lost a lot of heralds over the years and we are slowly getting back to full strength but there are still unpartnered companions. There is a good chance that most of your children could be chosen, we might be wrong but we could also be right."

"We've know that for years, I'm a little surprised that some of them didn't get chosen earlier, but I am glad that they didn't." Mary replied setting her mug down. "I have a feeling that with Travis chosen Tarsha won't be far behind him, it may be a few years or it could be a few days."

"Just because one twin is chosen doesn't automatically mean that the other will be." Dirk reminded her.

"But there is a good chance."

"Yes there is." Talia nodded. "But while we are here we will do what we can to stop gifts going rogue. Annabell's is the one that could do the most damage."

"She'll have to be taught, I've taught control on that gift before, it should only take a few weeks, but if things haven't gone up in flames she may have instinctual control."

"But you are only here for a week." Mary pointed out.

"Two actually if you can put up with us for that long." Talia grinned. "She can have all the basics down by then, enough not to be a danger, depending on the strength of it."

"Well do what you can; we will be grateful for any help you can give us while you are here." Jacob nodded. "Now shall we go and see if we can get this stable finished?"

"Be happy to give you a hand." Dirk nodded.

"I'll give you a hand in the kitchen if you want, Mary." Talia offered.

"Glad to have you. Oh take some advice try not to wear your whites while you are here." Mary said. "You'll be harassed by every traveller if you do."

"We brought normal clothes." Dirk smiled. "I remember what it was like last time we came."

"Then get changed, customers come at the most inappropriate time sometimes." She grinned before disappearing into the kitchen with Talia right behind her.

OOOOOOO

Tarsha paused in her grooming and looked around the lantern lit stable before heading for the entrance and glanced up at the sky, her eyes unfocused.

"Problem sis?" Travis asked looking up from his own grooming.

"Hail." She murmured. "Bad." She turned to face him blinking to refocus her eyes. "Close up the stalls leading outside, I'll warn Pa." She bolted across the yard and stepped into the inn, her breath coming out in small white clouds in the cold air. She looked around and spotted her father at the bar and signalled that hail was on the way before ducking out the door again and began struggling with the collapsible veranda's. A few moments later James, Devid and Jazmine hurried out to help.

"How soon?" James yelled over the strong wind that was starting to blow.

"No long now, no more then half a mark. Why?" Tarsha called back.

"Meren and Daniel are on their way in, they are still a mark away, and they are taking it easy." James replied.

Tarsha cursed before looking in the direction of the road, she had only ever managed to reach a long distance once and that was when Travis had fallen in the far field and sprained his ankle and couldn't walk, she had managed to call Jona to her to help them back. She touched every animal's mind that she found warning them of the storm and how little time they had. "They are coming." She said panting a little as she wiped the sweat off her brow. "Meren and Daniel are going to be really angry when they get in though, their horses knew it was coming but thought they had enough time so they are ignoring the riders."

"Daniel will know what that means." James assured her, giving her a quick hug. "Anyone else out there?"

"Four travellers, but they are already coming as fast as they can, and four heralds." Tarsha nodded.

"More Heralds?"

"They are all heading home for midwinter, they live around here." She nodded. "Their companions heard my warning and picked up the pace, they should be here any moment."

"I'll warn Pa." Devid said slipping back into the inn.

"Good thing that Pa added more rooms." James grinned at her before he entered the inn.

Tarsha shook her head, chuckled before hurrying back to the stable. "Incoming travellers." She told Travis as she checked over the stalls made for companions before checking over the vacant normal stalls.

"How many?"

"Ten, including Meren and Danny." They both looked towards the entrance as they heard horses canter into the yard, and smiled as four Heralds rode into the stables.

"Any room left?" A trainee about sixteen asked.

"Plenty of rooms both here and in the inn." Tarsha nodded. "You are best settling your friends down fast, the storm will drop soon."

"I've lost touch with the weather up here, what do you think it will be tonight?" He asked as he and his friends dismounted.

"Bad hail storm followed by frost." Travis replied with a grimace.

"Hope the family got all the crops in." A girl trainee replied look worried.

"All surrounding farms were warned last week." Travis nodded.

"Try three weeks ago." Tarsha corrected him with a shake of her head.

"Plenty of time for the crops to be brought in then." She smiled in thanks.

Tarsha turned as more hooves were heard. "Do me a favour either get to the inn or in a stall with your friend." She asked as six more horse men rode their horses straight into the stable.

"How soon until it drops?" Danny yelled over the nose of the horses and the chaos of the riders dismounting.

"Ten minutes." She yelled back trying to sooth one horse that spooked as the wind howled by. She chuckled at how fast every one grabbed their saddle bags and hurried for the inn, leaving only family in the stable with Meren. "Head inside Meren, we'll take care of Star." Tarsha offered as she saw the middle aged healer shiver.

"How bad is it going to be?" Meren asked as he grabbed his saddle bags.

"Bad, large hail storm followed by frost and probably the first snow too." Tarsha replied as she began stripping tack from horses. She looked up in surprise as the four trainees came back out wearing their thick cloaks talking worriedly with each other. "I thought I told you to head in?"

"Companions come first." Travis told her with a shake of head before one of the trainees could reply. "Hey Gerri, Tomas." He greeted two of the younger trainees.

"That you Travis?" The girl grinned. "I didn't realise you lived out here."

"Travellers rest is my home." He grinned in reply as they all looked at him before chuckling.

"Now some of the comments you've made at the collegium make sense." A boy who looked about seventeen replied with a laugh. "If you've worked here all your life a lot of what we do at Haven would seem tedious and boring." He gestured to the elder two boys who looked about eighteen. "This is Mark and Hammil, don't bother trying to tell them apart, no one can."

"Telling twins apart is easy, once you know who is who." Tarsha laughed. "Especially when you grow up with them making trouble. How's the eye Mark?" She asked with a sly look.

"Fine." He murmured pulling out grooming brushes from his pack that he had left in the stall.

"Pa still hasn't forgiven him for what he did." The other twin replied with a grin.

"What did he do?" Gerri asked look up over her companions back.

"Got in to a fight with Tarsha here, over our bull grazing in their crops. Mark was supposed to be on watch and dozed off." He chuckled. "Tarsha let him have it when he bad mouthed her for wearing trousers."

"Last chance to get into the inn with out bruises." Tarsha called as she walked to the entrance of the stables and rang a heavily made bell and rang it four times. "Storm is about to drop." She warned.

"What about you guys?" Danny asked as they trainees quickly packed up after a quick word to their companions.

"We are on stable duty all night." Travis shook his head. "We are sleeping here tonight, the noise might panic the horses."

"Guess I'll see you guys in the morning then." Danny waved and hurried towards the inn after the trainees.

"Let's get it closed up." Tarsha said as Trav joined her at the entrance. "And pray there isn't any one out in this." Together they heaved the first half of the door closed. "Did you close the loft shutters?" She asked as they began closing the second half.

"I'll check in a minute." He promised as they got the second side closed and wedged in place before scuttling up the ladder. She heard the shutters close and barred before he slid back down the ladder. "Good thing we brought out blankets and food." He commented as they both jumped as the first hail fall began.

"Good thing I got James to install a small privy in here too." She grinned at him as he whooped with glee. "So we don't have to go out in that."

"Well nothing else to do other then finish grooming and make sure they all have water and food." Trav gestured to all the work they had in front of them.

"Something is wrong." Tarsha frowned and reached out her mind towards the road. "Oh Gods, there is another companion out there." They rushed to the closed doors and managed to get them open and tried to look out towards the road. "Their rider is injured, probably thoroughly bruised, maybe concussed. They are just at the turn off now, come on, hear me for once." She cursed. "Damn it. Some one tell her to hurry up the hail will be bigger in a moment." She yelled over her shoulder at the other companions. They all heard the worried whiny from the companion and the pounding of her hooves. "Back away." She yelled pushing Travis out of the way of the open door as the mare cantered and skidded to a stop, she was followed in by what looked like a stray dog that was limping. "Get that door closed." She ordered as she did a quick mind sweep. She hurried to the injured herald's side just as he started to slip from the saddle.

With Travis help they got him onto a blanket thrown over straw and wrapped him a stove heated blanket. Tarsha looked him over quickly and winced at the colour of the bruising that was already showing under his clothing and his face.

"We need Meren, that Hail is coming down hard, enough to break bones." Travis said, glancing towards the door.

"Ahrodie tell Dirk that we need Meren out here, a herald came in after the storm dropped, he is badly bruised and I think he is badly concussed, but I don't know enough to let him sleep." She called over her shoulder over the thunder of the hail stones dropping on the roof. "Gods know how we are going to get him out here with out him getting battered." She muttered under her breath. "Keep him awake, both of you." She said to Travis and the herald's companion as she stripped off the wet tack and checked the mare over for bruising. She hurried to the stable door and opened the smaller door that was only big enough to let in a person and grinned as Danny, Meren and Dirk entered the stable carrying a wide plank of wood over their heads to protect them from the large hail stones.

"Dan, see to the companion while I see how bad our foolish herald is." Meren ordered as Dirk helped Tarsha close the small door against the wind that was trying to keep it open.

"Who do we have Ahrodie?" Dirk called over the storm as he made his way to his friend. "Companion Seren and Herald Teven, they left Haven a little late, neither of them noticed the storm brewing but Seren picked up the pace half a mark ago when she heard your warning." Dirk looked thoughtful for a moment. "Teven are you supposed to be on circuit down south?"

"I came in a few hours after you left." Teven replied a little groggily. "I thought I might as well see how my brother was doing; I haven't seen him in twelve years. I heard that I had a few more nephews and nieces so when I came in I decided to take my three months off with his family." He looked to be in his mid to late forties, but something about the way he looked was familiar.

"Uncle Tev?" She spoke quietly, looking a little uncertain and came forward to get a better look at him. "Renni?" She looked back at the companion who dipped her head.

"Jazmine?" Tev blinked trying to focus his eyes. "No you are too young for her…Tarsha? That you?"

"Well Papa said he wanted a family holiday." Tarsha snorted, smothering down laughter. "all we need now is for the other six brothers to show up."

"I didn't realise that Jacob had any family that were Heralds." Dirk blinked in surprise.

"If they weren't chosen by the time they were sixteen they joined up with a mercenary group." Tarsha replied pouring a mug of hot chocolate and helped her uncle to drink. "Pa has no sisters, just seven brothers, which is why he always knows what my brothers are up to…all of them."

"Gods how many of you are there now?" Tev asked his eyes widening. "Last I heard Daniel and um…Jessica had just been born."

"Well Daniel is looking over Renni, he has just begun learning how to heal a few months ago." She grinned at him as his eyes widened, she knew he was surprised, Daniel was nearly as tall as she was and he was nearly fourteen. "We have four more, the newest set is only two months old."

"Any one keeping with family tradition?" He asked with a smile.

"Two heralds and counting." Tarsha nodded, "One Healer and one bard…so far." She chuckled as he shook his head. "There are Twelve of us at the moment, but Annabell is carrying twins."

"Annabell? Bloody hell last time I saw her she was only five…how old is she now?"

"Seventeen, she'll be eighteen before she drops." Tarsha shrugged. "I'll fill you in on the rest later."

"It'll keep him awake." Meren spoke up as he came out of his trance. "He needs to stay awake for at least a few marks before he can sleep, he should have checked in with the collegium healers before he left to get his healing leg checked out." He glared at him. "You've put too much strain on it; you'll have a limp for a few weeks until it heals again." He looked over to Daniel. "How's his companion?"

"She could use a good feeding for a few weeks, nothing strenuous for just as long, a few bruised muscles but nothing that won't heal in a few days." Daniel replied.

"I'll make up some mush…I got to feed everyone anyway." Tarsha replied as she moved over to a stack of barrels that were near by. She quickly made up a half barrel of mush and slopped it out into buckets, listening with a half ear as Travis and Daniel talked to Tev about everything that he had missed over the last twelve years. She fed the companions first and then the horses.

"Do you know how long this is going to last?" Dirk asked her quietly while she worked, knowing from what her father had said that she was most receptive when she was working or eating, because she wasn't concentrating.

"Until morning at least, one the hail stops it'll snow." She replied absently as she checked a horses hoof that she had seen him favouring. "once the snow stops there will be a cold snap that will freeze everything, it should last a week or so, snowing on and off, snow will stop for two weeks after that, it should be safe to travel in a week or two, it'll stay that way for two weeks before snow starts again…but that could change." She set the hoof down and looked up at him, stretching her back. "The weather feels a little uncertain; ask me again a few days before you leave."

"Are you actually starting to remember when you are discussing weather now?" He asked with a small smile.

"Bit by bit, yes." She nodded. "Winter weather is hell to predict, especially in the first few weeks. I usually can only predict a few days at the most."

"Well that is about all I can do for now, try and keep him warm for tonight." Meren declared as he stood up with his bag over his shoulder. "We can move him in the morning when the worst of the storm is over; he is too unsteady on his feet to be moved now."

"Alright we can do that easily, tell Pa that he is here, He'll no doubt drop in before breakfast to see how he is doing." Tarsha nodded, she noticed that Daniel had knelt down and was looking over the dog…well was trying to as the dog was snarling at him. "Easy there fella." She said soothingly as she joined her younger brother and smiled as he licked her fingers. "He isn't going to hurt you; he just wants to make sure you aren't badly hurt." She stroked his head as Daniel placed his hand on his neck.

"Bruised paw and hungry." Daniel reported with a smile as he pulled some jerky out of his pocket and watched as he gobbled it down. "I'll bring a bone in the morning."

"Bring something hot when you do." Tarsha called out as they all huddled under the plank of wood again as she stood up and opened the door for them and slammed it shut against the wind. "something tells me that tonight is going to be a long night." She muttered under her breath before joining Travis and Teven in a quick meal.

OOOOOOO

Despite the late night and the extra work that Tarsh and Trav did before hitting the sack they were both up a candle mark before the sun, checking over the horses to make sure that they were warm enough and to look for any damage from the hail.

"I'll go get us some hot food or at least some more hot Chava." Travis said as he headed for the door.

"You have half a mark before the frost and snow starts." Tarsha called out as he slipped out the door. She shook her head at his nonchalant reply and started dishing out grain to the horses and added apple pieces to the companion grain. "If any of you wish to step out for a moment then you had best do it now, you won't get another chance until after nightfall." She warned them all before opening up the backs of their stalls to who ever nodded. "Be back in twenty minutes, no more." She added glancing up at the different shades of grey in the clouds and chafed her hands together to warm them up a little before walking back slowly to the pile of hay that Teven was sleeping on and turned to what looked like a metal barrel and threw in some more wood. She looked up at the sound of foot steps and smiled as Pa and Travis came in both carrying baskets.

"Brought you food that you can keep warm near the stove." Pa said quiet as they set the baskets down. "Any damage?"

"None that I could find." Tarsha shook her head. "Is there a bone with a bit of meat on it?"

"Yes, it from the roast we had a few nights ago." Pa nodded and pulled it out and handed it to the dog, who grabbed it greedily and settled down in the straw before he started gnawing at it. Pa turned to the sleeping Tev and shook his head. "I was beginning to think that he had forgotten his family, I haven't even gotten a letter from him in five years."

"From what he told me last night he has been on permanent circuit for the last six years, and he hasn't had time to write much more then reports to send back to Haven." Tarsha replied with a shake of her head. "Believe me he looks like he has been working too hard, he is nearly all skin and bones under that uniform." She took the mug that Travis handed her with a smile of thanks and held it tightly in her cold hands. "I was hoping that he would wake before the storm started up again so we could get him inside where it was warm."

"I'll wake him and get him inside." Pa assured her.

"Watch out for reaction, Pa." Travis warned.

"Teven you no good bandit wake up." Pa yelled and smiled as Teven's eye flew open, blinked around sleepily before grinning at Pa. "Come on, let's get you inside." He bent down to help him to his feet and hugged for a moment before slowly heading out of the stable, talking softly.

"Trav, take his packs in, you should have enough time to get back before the snow starts." Tarsha added nodding to the packs in the straw as she stood up and moved down to the companion stalls and closed the outside doors of the ones that had already come in and sipped at her drink while she waited for the last three to come in, keeping an eye on the sky. "Some one please call in the others, it'll snow in a few moments." She chuckled as she saw all three companions trot into their stalls when they were in place she pulled a thin rope in each stall and watched as the outer doors closed. She continued her walked down the stable sipping her drink, looking over companion and horse alike, making sure that they didn't need anything. Hearing straw moving around her feet she looked down and saw the dog sitting beside her feet and wagged his tail when she looked down at him. "You aren't much more then a pup are you?" She commented as she knelt down to give his ears a scratch. "What's your name? And where did you come from?" She asked frowning in concentration to pick up his thoughts.

_:Warm, safe, good food. I call myself Quick Foot.: _

"Do you remember anyone else calling you anything else?" She asked, wondering if he had wondered off another farm.

_:No one else, see many people pass by but no one stop. I spend time chasing rabbits to feed and chasing other animals for fun.: _Quick foot replied. _:I have been watching you for awhile, you are the only one I can hear. Many animals are grateful for your warning last night, saved many.:_

"I am glad to hear that." She smiled at him as she scratched the base of his tail and chuckled at his antics as he flopped over showing her his belly to scratch.

"Who are you talking to?" Dirk asked as he hurried into the stable.

"You shouldn't be out of the inn, it's going to snow soon" Tarsha warned him looking over his shoulder looking for Travis.

"Travis has been commandeered by both parents to help out with the guests. I offered to keep you company." Dirk told her when he saw her looking towards the inn. "I brought some more food too." He pulled out a bundle from his cloak and set it down by the stove. "You seem a little wary around me, Tarsha." He said looking curious as she slowly stood up, mug cradled in her hand.

"I don't mean to be." She sighed as she turned and stroked a mare's nose. "I am just used to people not knowing about my gifts. I am used to being on my own a lot, with no one around me to hear if I suddenly start talking to animals."

"That is understandable. Do your parents know that you can hear them?" He asked as he sat down in the hay.

"They suspect, which is why I was taken off server duty and moved to the stables." She nodded.

"Can Jessica?"

"No, she doesn't hear them." She shook her head. "As far as I know Jessica, Annabell and Devid have no gifts." She turned and joined him. "I find that gifted people feel slightly different from those who have gifts, and they have always felt a little different from the family. They just have a few knacks for certain chores." She frowned a little. "Though Annabell always feels warm to me, so she might have a gift, some times it is almost as if she is hiding it away" She dug through one of the baskets and pulled out an apple and bit into it. "It's almost as if she is afraid."

"I am not really all that surprised, having a gift like she does I would be frightened too." Dirk nodded slightly. "Can you sense all the gifts that the others have?"

"No," She shook her head as she stood up and fed the core to Jona. "I can't tell what gift anyone has, only if they have one, like I said they feel different from everyone else."

"Tell me honestly, can you do anything other then see the weather and talk to animals?" Dirk asked watching her carefully. "Your parents have asked that I test you all for gifts and see if I can help you train them up a little so you can control them."

"Not that I have noticed." She shook her head as she turned to face him again after scratching Jona's neck. "But some times I can sense Travis if he is brooding on something."

"If you will take a seat I'll tell you what you have and whether you need training." He gestured for her to take a seat.

"I guess I'll have to do it sooner or later anyway." She sighed and sat back down beside him and turned a little so she was looking into his eyes.

"Lower your shields if you would please." He asked after a moment and smiled as she quickly apologised and lowered her shields.

She felt something a little strange as he looked about her mind and felt him withdraw.

"Well you have the weather gift and animal speech but you knew that already, but you have something else as well, something that I'm not so sure about." He told her with a small frown. "But you have it all under control, and not just by instinct…how did you manage that?"

"I read quiet a bit, but Healer Meren also taught me to shield years ago now…" She bit her lip.

"When he found out about your animal speech?" Dirk prodded gently.

"I've had both active since I was little, he said that it was best to learn then while I still couldn't do much" She explained quietly. "I made him promise not to tell, it is easier to hide something that no one knows nothing about." She sighed with a shake of her head. "Little did I know that mother had actually asked him to keep an eye on us all."

"Your parents have over the years asked us all to keep an eye out for budding gifts. But the animal speech I haven't picked up before."

"How strong are my gifts?"

"Pretty strong, I would say that you are quiet a bit stronger then Travis but you don't need any training, you've taught yourself very nicely." He told her honestly with a smile. "Have you taught anyone else how to shield?"

"I taught Annabell." She admitted quietly. "I couldn't show her what to do but I told her how it all looks and feels and it took her a few days to figure out what I meant but she got it." She smiled as Quick foot flipped her hand so she would scratch his ears.

"Would you mind if I got Talia to have a look at your gifts? She might be able to see what that third gift is."

"I don't mind." She shook her head, chuckling as Quick foot wormed his way on to her lap and rubbed his belly.

"I think you have made a new friend." Dirk chuckled as the pup licked her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tarsha sighed, already missing her twin that had left with everyone else three weeks ago to get back to Haven in time for classes to start again, after making sure that all the children with gifts had it all under control. No one was really surprise to find out that Devid, Jazmine and Jessica had no gifts. In fact their parent's were surprised that so many of their children had gifts.

_:Sad?: _Quick foot asked looking up at her from where he was lying at her feet.

"I miss my brother." She replied as she moved her attention back to the mare that had taken a stumble in the field.

_:It is sad when family moves away but it is the way life goes.: _ Quick foot told her sounding a little sad himself.

"I never figured you one for such deep thoughts, Quick foot." She told him with a smile. "You are one smart pup, smarter then most I have found." She remarked as she finished wrapping the leg of the mare and continued to make up dinner for the rest of the horses, a little sad that there were no companions for her to share apples with now that they had all headed back home. Even if it meant that she had less work to do. "Don't you find yourself missing being around your own kind, Quick foot?" She inquired as together they walked down the stable feeding the horses.

_:I have been on my own for a long time, I barely remember there being anyone else.: _He replied with what felt like a mental shrug. _:But now I have you and you have me, together we can keep each other company and that helps ease the loneliness.:_

"Yes that is very true." She smiled down at him as she set the last bucket down.

"Hey Tash." James hailed her as he came into the stable. "Pa needs me to head down to the village to take those horses to be reshoed."

"So late in the day?" She asked in surprise. There was no way that he would get the village before the midnight hour if he left now.

"No, silly in the morning." He told her with a laugh, hugging her shoulders. "I wanted to know which ones would like to carry me there."

"You are only asking now 'cause you know I can speak to them" She accused him, pushing him away a little with a laugh.

"True but I wouldn't want one to toss me off because they didn't feel like it." He retorted with a snort. "Please?"

"Alright." She laughed at the pitiful look he gave her. _:Which one would be will to carry my brother, to take those to have their steel hooves replaced?: _She inquired of the four who would not be taking the trip.

_:No one carries my man with out my say so.: _The dark grey stallion replied with a stamp of his hoof.

"Greylock says no one carries you with out his say so" She repeated with a laugh. "After all he is your horse."

"True but I thought I had better ask." James replied with a chuckle as he walked forward and gave Greylock a scratch. "I'll be back when I get up in the morning…Oh Pa asks if the loft room is okay for you, he meant to ask you at dinner."

"I love it." She nodded. "I spend most of my time here any way and they all would protect me if something got in here." She grinned up at him. "It's better then sleeping next to you and Devid with your snoring keeping me up all night."

"Very true." James laughed as she wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him. "Is it just me or is it every time I see Quick foot he has grown a little more?" He asked looking down at the pup, who seemed now to be at knee height.

"He is a pup, James and it has been a week since you've seen him." Tarsha pointed out with a chuckle. "I think by the time he is full grown he will be waist height."

"I don't doubt it." James nodded with a smile. "Mama told me to remind you not to miss breakfast tomorrow." He added as he pecked her cheek before heading for the door.

"I wont." She promised before he disappeared. She checked over the stalls once more before lighting the safety fire that her brothers had built for her so she wouldn't accidentally light the stable on fire. She headed for the main doors as she heard horses approaching. Now that she had stopped trying to block all the animals out she found that she could hear them clear as day before they came with in hearing distance of the inn, a candlemark after James usually warned her that they had company coming.

"Is there room in the inn for eight people lass?" A well dressed man in what looked like a uniform asked.

"Yes, sir." She nodded respectfully as she noticed a richly dressed man and lady beside him, all of them looking like they had ridden hard. "Will you be staying the night?"

"How far to Deren Keep? I seem to have lost track of where we are." The richly dressed man asked.

"Another four or five candlemarks my lord." She replied bowing a little.

"Then we will be staying the night and heading out at first light." He nodded as they all dismounted, the Lord and Lady heading into the inn leaving the other six who appeared to be servants to deal with the luggage and horses.

_:Hungry?: _She asked the horses who all looked like they were ready to drop in exhaustion. She pushed down the chuckle as they all whickered their agreement of hunger. She waited until the servants had the luggage off. _:Empty stalls please, and I'll get you some good mush.: _She couldn't help but laugh as they all eagerly stepped into stalls with out anyone leading them or waiting for their tack to be removed. She moved to the grain bins and quickly made up eight buckets of mush, ignoring the murmuring from the servants, before five of them headed into the inn.

"If you don't mind me being so forward, but do you have a gift with animals?" The man who had asked if they had room, inquired looking a little anxious.

"I do." She nodded slightly as she set the buckets down in front of the hungry horses.

"I was wondering if you could see if there was anything wrong with the Lady's mare? She has been a little panicky for the last few days."

"In what way?" Tarsha asked as she moved towards the beautiful chestnut coloured mare that the man had pointed out.

"She isn't as fast as she used to be and she shies at everything."

_:Anything troubling you sister?: _Tarsha asked the mare as she ran her hands over the mare. _:The man here worries about you.:_

_:I carry my foal and something pains my left fore hoof.: _The mare replied serenely.

_:Then let's have a look.: _She tapped the hoof in question and the mare lifted it as Tarsha pulled a hoof pick from the belt that Danny had given her for midwinter and pulled out the mud and grass that was packed into it. _:Hold steady this may hurt, you've a stone.: _She warned the mare as she picked it out. "Grab the bucket by the fire for me? And the jar with the green label and rag?" She asked the man as a little puss flowed out of the little wound. He quickly returned with the requested items with an extra rag and watched as she washed the hoof off and made up a poultice and wrapped it with the clean rag. "There, I'll see how she is in the morning. She had a stone in her hoof and she is carrying a foal." She told the man as she scratched the mare between the eyes and patted her neck.

"My thanks. I am Jeral, Weaponsmaster for Lord Deren." He introduced himself with a little nod.

"Tarsha Mannerly." Tarsha accepted his hand and shook it. "No one has seen your Lord and Lady in five years, people will be surprised to see them again."

"It has been awhile since we've been home, but things are settling down at court and have become a little dull over the last years so here we are." He shrugged. "Will the mare be able to travel tomorrow morning?"

"I'll let you know in a candlemark, I'll know for sure by then how well the poultice is taking." She told him as she began removing the tack from the mare are Jessica came running in.

"Sir, Jeral? Lord Deren would like to see you sir." Jessica told him before she moved to help untack the horses.

"My thanks again." Jeral bowed a little before heading towards the inn.

"Can you believe it? Lord Deren back? Apparently the rest of his people are a day or so behind him, including a company of Mercs hired to protect him on his trip." Jessica informed her sister, knowing that it was the only way that she was kept up to date with everything these days, was by what her family told her during meals or when they stopped in for something.

"At least this way the farmers are going to have a little bit more trading now that Lord Deren is back." Tarsha smiled as she moved to Lord Deren's stallion and quickly removing the tack while Jessica moved along behind her giving them a quick grooming. _:Any one else with pains or troubles?: _She inquired sending to the other seven horses.

_:We are fine, just tired.: _The stallion assured her as he nuzzled her chest. _:My thanks for tending to Blaze, we were all concerned for her. I am Midnight.: _

_:You are most welcome Midnight: _She assured him with a smile as she patted his neck and quickly got the others untacked and began grooming them, wrote out a quick note to her mother asking for a flask of hot tea and something to nibble on for her and Quick foot and called Quick foot from where he was watching. "Give this to Mama for me, Quick foot? She should give you a small basket to carry back." She asked.

_:Gladly.: _He nodded and carefully took the note in his teeth and trotted off.

"You know I don't think that Mama will ever get used to seeing him waltz into her kitchen carrying notes." Jessica commented with a chuckle.

"She has no problems with it, in fact she insists if I want anything but can't come in then to send Quick foot." Tarsha replied with a grin of her own. "I can take it from here if you want to head in, sis." Tarsha added noting that Jessica was slowing down and looked tired.

"You don't mind?" Jessica asked looking like she wanted to go but didn't want to leave her with out help.

"I have handled worse on my own, and there is only two more to do." She assured her.

"Well if you are sure."

"I am, you are ready to drop." Tarsha nodded firmly and gestured for her to go and gave her a quick hug before she ran off back to the inn. Once she had finished grooming she checked over Blaze again, asking how it felt just as Quick foot returned carrying a small basket.

She returned to the fire, adding a log and pulled out the bone that had been placed in there for him and gave it to him with a smile and gulped down a mug of tea, and waited long enough for the ache to leave her arms before heading into the inn to give Jeral her report on Blaze.

She found him sitting with the other servants one table back from the fire.

"Jeral?" She spoke up to get his attention, "Blaze will be ready to travel tomorrow, providing you take it easy for the first leg of the trip."

"What is this about Blaze?" Lord Deren look up from what was left of his meal near the fire.

"She had a stone in her hoof and she is carrying a foal, she'll be right to travel by morning if you take it easy." Tarsha repeated with a slight bow.

"What about the others?" He inquired.

"Midnight and the others are fine, just tired from the trip." She assured him with a smile. "A good feed and grooming when you get to the keep and they will be good as new."

"That's good news, I've been worried about them all." He nodded with a small frown. "Though how Blaze is carrying a foal I have no idea, she is always kept in a separate stall to the others."

"I believe that Midnight is responsible for that, she is a month along, so my guess it just before you or just after you left Haven." Tarsha replied with a small shrug.

"How has the weather been lately?" He asked as Devid placed a mug of ale in front of him.

"We are expecting the first true snow in the next day or two, no more then three days away." Tarsha replied. "There has been heavy rain fall for the last three weeks which will be good for next years crops, though we have had a few heavy hail storms."

"Any one lose their crops?" He asked in concern.

"No my Lord, everyone knew that it was coming." Devid replied for her with a shake of his head. "There are plenty or warnings when you know what to watch out for."

"Well if Blaze and the others need the rest then we'll leave two hours after dawn, that should give them enough chance to recover…" He told them both. "I had better talk to the inn keeper and let him know of the others that are behind us."

"I'll get him for you." Tarsha offered and only moved off when he nodded. "Pa, Lord Deren would like a word about the caravan that is coming behind him." She said as she passed the bar heading into the kitchen with Quick foot at her heels. "Ma, I don't think I am going to get much chance at breakfast tomorrow." She told her mother as she grabbed a towel and began drying the dishes that were sitting on the bench and putting them away. "James leaves at dawn and Lord Deren and his lot head out after him…" She stopped as she realised what she was saying.

"Tarsha you know that we all eat before dawn anyway." Annabell pointed out with a small chuckle.

"I know, it only just clicked, I must be more tired then I thought to getting times mixed up." She sighed with a shake of her head. "How you feeling?"

"Big." Annabell laughed patting her swollen stomach. "Just another three months and I'll drop, though Ma thinks I may be a little early considering it is twins and my first."

"Do you need any help in here?" She asked looking about.

"No, we only have Lord Deren and his crew tonight so you can head off." Ma shook her head. "Just don't forget to bank the fire."

"I won't." Tarsha promised as she gave them both a hug and headed back out to the stable, holding back a yawn. "You coming to bed with me Quick foot?" She asked as she closed the main doors to the stable.

_:I keep watch and nap…maybe my true name will come in a dream.: _ He shook his head as she banked the fire.

_:Any one need anything before I turn in?: _She asked the dozing horses.

_:We are fine, we sleep.: _Greylock informed her with out opening his eyes.

With a quick scan of the stables she blew out all but two of the lamps and climbed up the ladder to her room in the loft and settled down to sleep.

OOOOOOO

She woke to Quick foot nuzzling her neck before giving her cheek a quick lick.

_:Time to rise, Tash.: _He thoughts entered her mind softly.

"I'm up, I'm up." She muttered groggily as she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes, blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus as she felt her mind wake completely and quickly dressed and pulled on her shoes and headed down the ladder and built up the fire to take the chill off and checked the water buckets and hay trays before heading into the inn where her family had already gathered, discussing the days chores.

"Morning sleepy." Pa greeted her with a small smile.

"Quick foot let me oversleep." She shrugged as she took the offered bowl of porridge and a slice of toast that was offered to her.

"Looks like you needed it." Ma commented as she took a seat pouring out mugs of tea and chava before handing them down the line.

"Tash I need you to go up and check the road sign again, Lord Deren said that it was lopsided and the fence needs repairing again."

"I'll do it as soon as Lord Deren is all saddled up." She nodded.

"Devid did you want to go with James?" Pa asked looking at his second eldest son.

"I was hoping I could" Jessica looked up from her meal. "You said the next time some one went in I could go"

"That is true I did." Pa nodded slightly. "James?"

"I don't mind, Jessica is as good as anyone else in handling horses." James shrugged.

"Alright you can go with your brother, just make sure that you so what he says." Pa told her sternly.

"Yes Sir" She mock saluted him wit a grin.

"That's my girl" Pa chuckled. "Now Devid, you and the girls will be needed here to help if that caravan comes in today and Devid you'll also be needed to help Tash saddle up." He paused as they all nodded in agreement. "Annabell you help your mother in the kitchen and with the rooms." With the chores handed out everyone quickly finished up their meal and headed off to where they were supposed to be.

Tarsha took some left over meat from last nights meal for Quick foot and headed to the stables. She set the plate of meat down for him and quickly saddled up Greylock and Jessica's favourite mare Patch and placed the four horses that needed reshoeing on leads so they were ready to go when they walked in at true dawn.

"Did you have good dreams Quick foot?" She asked as she checked over Blaze making sure that she would be good for the trip.

_:I did. I found my true name. It is Yual, it means protection.: _He replied finishing up his breakfast.

"Well Yual, you want to join me as I go and fix the fence and sign post?" She asked with a grin.

_:I would never pass up a chance to run.: _He dropped his jaw and his tongue lolled out at her, his version of a grin and laughter.

"I did think you would." She chuckled and looked up from Blaze's hooves as she heard footsteps. "Good morning Jeral." She greeted the Weaponsmaster.

"Good morning Tarsha." He returned her greeting with a smile. "How is Blaze?"

"She is doing well, they have all eaten and well rested, ready for the journey ahead. You should be able to pick up pace after a candlemark and make good time." She assured him as she patted Blaze.

"Then we can leave when breakfast is done?"

"You sure can." She nodded. "I can start saddling now if you want me too, that way they will all be ready to go by the time you are done." She offered.

"Sounds good." He nodded in thanks and headed back to the inn.

"Yual, would you grab Devid for me?" She asked as she grabbed Blaze's saddle.

_:Be right back: _He nodded and trotted out of the stable. She had just set Midnight's saddle on his back when Devid came in looking a little confused with Yual at his side.

"You send for me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did. They will be heading out as soon as breakfast is done." She nodded tightening the girth before adding the bridle.

"Right" Devid nodded and started on the next horse.

"How did he get your attention?" She asked with a smile as she continued working.

"Well he tried nudging me and when that didn't work he grabbed my sleeve and pulled me towards the door…" He grinned at her. "I kinda got the hint after that."

"Your lucky." She chuckled. "Awhile back when I sent him in to get James he knocked him over to get his attention, he was busy reading at the time." She moved to the next horse that needed to be saddled. "Oh and his new name is Yual."

"You named him did you?" Devid asked with a smile.

"No, it came to him in a dream." She shook her head. They quickly finished up just as the servants began entering the stable to lash on the saddle bag to their horse. They stepped out of the way as Lord Deren and his wife came in and mounted with out any help and saw them off.

Tarsha smiled as Devid headed back inside and collected her tool kit and headed to the door, opening Jona's stall as she passed and the mare followed her out into the dim sunshine. She mounted easily not even bothering with the bareback pad and with Yual at her side cantered out to the turning point. It didn't take her long to right the sign that had toppled over in the storms but she sighed when she saw that the same piece of the fence had fallen down that she had fixed only a few moons back.

She had just gotten it into place when she heard a companion approaching.

"Well this looks familiar." A familiar voice chuckled.

"I bet it does, Leren." She chuckled as she gave the nail one last hit and turned and smiled up at him. "How have you been for the last six moons?" She asked as she packed up her tools and whistled for Jona.

"Not too bad, I have a few letters for your family," He replied as she mounted and kept pace with her. "Who is your new friend?" He asked spotting Yual.

"Oh that's Yual, he was caught out in a hail storm just before midwinter and took shelter in the stables with me." She replied with a grin. "He is just a pup, but he is a smart pup."

"He looks like a Kyree to me." Leren commented with a small frown. "Seems to be smart as a normal human?"

"Yes." Tarsha nodded. "What is a Kyree?"

"They are like a cross between a dog and a wolf, intelligent as a human or companion. They have three sexes, male, female and neuter and they have gifts just like humans." Leren explained. "Though I have never heard of Kyree being here in Valdemar before unless they were travelling with some one. Mainly they stay with the Tayledras where they are protected."

_:Do those names ring any bells?: _She asked Yual looking down at him.

_:Not really, but like you said I am just a pup, I've had no one to teach me.: _He shrugged as he lopped along beside her.

"He doesn't know, but that would explain a few things. His mother died when he was little and has been on his own ever since."

"You have mindspeech?" Leren asked in surprise.

"Animal speech." She corrected him with a shake of her head. "Along with my weather prediction and something else that my uncle or aunt can't identify." She shrugged. "They were here for two weeks testing and teaching us what we needed to know."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about your gifts going rogue then." He smiled.

"And how are you doing Jerna?" Tarsha asked the companion.

"She said she is fine and thanks you for asking." Leren repeated what she had said.

"Will you be waiting for the sector Herald again?" She asked as they approached the stable.

"No not this time, I have to get back to Haven, though I will be staying two days or so to get some rest." He shook his head as they both dismounted. As Tarsha passed the stalls she opened the backs of them to let out the horses into the field so they would have a chance to stretch their legs, knowing that she could call them in if she sensed a change in the weather. She laughed as Jona joined them and they all galloped around playfully and quickly got to cleaning all the stalls while they were vacant.

"Head inside, Ma will give you something to eat." Tarsha called to Leren as he finished untacking Jerna and gave her a quick grooming.

"I think I might do just that." He nodded as Jerna headed out into the field with the horses.

She had just finished the last stall when Yual nudged her leg.

_:Lunch is ready, Ma asks that you come in.: _Yual told her as she scratched his ears.

"Some days you really must feel like a messenger, Yual." She smiled down at him as she put away the rake she had been leaning on and washed her arms and face.

_:Some days but I do not mind.: _He assured her with a grin as he followed her into the inn and sat beside her feet, gulping down the meat that Ma put down for him even as Tarsha started on her own meal of hot stew.

"Annabell has just gotten a letter from Deren, he apologised for getting her with child and has offered to send her some money to help support it and her." Ma told her as she took a seat next to her, starting on her own stew. "He also apologised that there was no way he was going to be able to come and see her for at least another year or so."

"At least it sounds like he cares." Tarsha pointed out. "What does Annabell say about this?" She asked turning towards her sister.

"I'm writing a reply now, telling him that what ever he can offer will be helpful and we look forward to seeing him when he can manage but I do not expect him to marry me nor does my family, I know what a Herald means and what it entails." Annabell replied with a faint smile.

"That should relieve his mind at least." Pa nodded in agreement. "Let him make up his own mind about things."

"I also put in that I would not move to Haven under no circumstances." Annabell added with a brighter smile. "Call me crazy but I love it here."

"Then we all must be crazy." Ma laughed.

"Here, Here!" Tarsha and Devid cheered and grinned as Leren came down from his room and paused as he heard their cheer.

"Sit and eat." Pa waved him over. "Let me give you a bit of friendly advice if you are here for rest, Leren." Pa said as Leren sat down. "Don't wear your uniform, or every customer will be at you all the time."

"I think I'll do that…if I had something else to wear." Leren told him with a shrug.

"Well you don't seem to be any larger then Devid here, I'm sure that we can loan you some clothes." Ma informed him with a smile.

Tarsha looked up from the meal she was eating and her eyes unfocused and sighed.

"What up Tash?" Pa asked noting the sigh.

"The caravan is here." She replied and quickly shovelled her food. "They are at the turn off."

"I'll get you those clothes." Ma said as she stood up and hurried off.

"Everyone scramble." Pa ordered. "How many?"

"Thirty horses, eight mules and a hell of a lot of people," Tarsha replied. "That is nearly all of our stalls taken up, even if we double up." She shook her head. "I'll have to put the doors on the companion stalls to add more room."

"We'll have to double rooms too, that is if they are staying."

"They will be, the horses are exhausted." Tarsha nodded as she ran out the door with Devid, and Yual at her heels getting to the stable just as the caravan of six wagons pulled to a halt, with riders cursing at each other and their horses who fidgeted and pawed the ground and mules refusing to go another step.

_:Hush now, soon you will be warm and fed.: _She sent out to all of them and smiled as they all settled at once and the riders blinked in surprise. "Welcome to Traveller's Rest." She greeted them as they all began dismounting. "I may not be in charge of the inn but I do run an orderly stable so two at a time and two horses to a stall." She added the command to the horses and chuckled as they pulled their reins out of their riders surprised limp grips and filed into the stable and placing themselves into stalls. Jaws began dropping as the mules followed with out having to be prompted. "No need to stare gentlemen, see to your mounts." She turned to the wagon drivers. "You can park around the side and unhitch your horses there."

"You got enough room for all of us?" One of the drivers called out over the sound of the riders making their way into the stable.

"How many all together?" She asked.

"Sixty three."

"There maybe some doubling up but you'll all fit." She nodded and waved them on and made her way into the stable as Devid ran into the inn to tell his father the numbers. She made sure that three stalls were left free for the horses that James had and saw that the others horses had already come in from the field and watched with interest.

She could barely hear herself think over the racket that the riders were making as she waited at the door for the horses that were pulling the wagons before leading them down to their stalls with out touching their reins

She set to making grain buckets instead of mush as it would take too long to make enough for everyone and began pouring them out into troughs as she passed each stall.

"You got quiet a voice on you lass, what's your name?" One rider asked as he finished up grooming his gelding. She turned her head to look him over and grinned.

"Tarsha Mannerly and judging from your look you must be one of my famous uncles." She replied and watched as his jaw dropped in surprise.

"You mean Jacob still runs this hell hole?" He exclaimed with a loud booming laugh.

"Sure does, since you all ran off on him he had no one else to take over for him." She replied with a toss of her head and a smile. "Which one are you?"

"Redick, Captain Redick of the Demon Dogs." Then looked over his shoulder. "Hey Feren, Kern, Griff, Jacob is still here."

"What even after all these years?" Three other men that looks simular to Redick walked forward, there wasn't much to tell them apart, except maybe a few scars and years.

"This here is our niece Tarsha." Redick told them. "How many kids he got now? Last we heard he had four."

"Six." The youngest corrected.

"Twelve." Tarsha told them as she continued on. "I'm the fifth, all have been twins." She turned towards the doors as Devid walked in. "Yo Devid tell Pa that four more of his brothers are here."

"More?" Devid shook his head with a laugh. "Uncle Teven is bad enough when he can get out of bed."

"Teven is here too?" The youngest asked looking surprised.

"He showed up three weeks ago in the middle of a hail storm, he got three months leave and decided to come and see what his family was doing." Tarsha replied, noting the cross scar on the youngest's left cheek.

"Yo PA" Devid yelled from the stable doors.

"WHAT?"

"MORE OF YOUR BROTHERS ARE HERE." Devid yelled.

"YOU NO GOOD BANDITS! SOME WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE" Pa screamed from the inn.

"I see he hasn't lost his bellowing voice." Redick noted with a grin.

"He has practice on us kids." Devid shrugged as Pa came up behind him.

"Redick, Griff, Kern, Feren" He greeted them with back slapping bear hugs. "You no good felons you haven't been in touch in ten years."

"Been too busy, Bro." Redick shook his head. "You got enough room for us all?"

"Most will have to double up but you'll fit." Pa assured them, "Come on in if you've finished here and say hello to Mary, most of the kids ain't here and won't get to meet you at all."

"Why not?" Redick asked as they all headed for the door.

"Two are Herald trainees, one is a healer trainee and one is a bard trainee, two are down at the village, one's in the kitchen with Mary getting food ready for you lot, you met these two and two are too young, they are only four months old." His voice faded as the crossed the yard.

"YOU STUPID BLOODY HORSE!" A man yelped jumping out of his stall clutching his foot.

"You hit that horse and you'll be sleeping in the yard, mister" Tarsha yelled over the racket and went silent as the rider raised his fist to strike the horse and strode forward.

"Oh yeah?" He demanded looking mad as hell. "Say who?"

"I do, Stables are my territory and my rules goes or you are out before you can say Companion." She told him firmly, with Yual at her side growling in his throat.

"Would you look at this little chit telling me what to do?" He said mockingly.

"Cool it Merv, she's related to the captain and the innkeeper." A woman hissed.

"Like I care." He snorted. "This here is my horse and I'll do with what I like."

"Not in this stable you won't." Tarsha told him standing her ground. "You don't like my rules then leave."

"The horse deserves it Lass, he is a mean one." One of the other riders called out.

"I doubt it, horses only get mean when they are mistreated." Tarsha snorted. "I warn you if you want to walk out of here then you will obey MY rules and behave." She ducked as he threw a punch at her and punched him squarely in the jaw, and ducked another swing, as the riders started yelling and tried to intervene, dodged back two blows he aimed at her head and stomach and landed another solid blow to his temple knocking him down and Yual was standing on his chest growling in his throat.

"What is going on in here?" Redick demanded pushing his way through the stunned crowd, saw Tarsha dusting off her hands and one of his riders on the ground with a large dog growling at him.

"My rules, my territory, you don't like it then get out." Tarsha told them all firmly. "I don't put up with any abuse to me or my charges." With that she turned to the horse in question.

"Problem Tarsha?" Pa asked as he joined the crowd.

"Just setting a few ground rules Pa." She shook her head as she patted the 'mean' horse as he nuzzled her chest.

"I take it that Merv started this?" Redick asked looking annoyed.

"His horse actually." One of the women riders spoke up.

"Yual let him up." Tarsha said softly as she gently ran her hands over the stallion, frowning as she found bruises, cuts, healing broken bones, stones in his hooves and a broken tooth. "You been in combat lately Uncle Redick?" She asked as Merv slowly sat up rubbing his jaw.

"Not for eight months why?" Redick shook his head.

"This horse is close to dropping and not just from exhaustion, it has multiple bruises, broken bones, stones in his hooves and a broken tooth." She glared at the rider. "He is bad tempered because he is pain."

"Jacob?" Redick looked at his brother.

"Tarsha has been around horses her whole life and she is an animal speaker so she knows what she is talking about." Jacob shrugged. "She also has five brothers so she knows how to handle herself."

"That I can see." He turned back to Merv. "You were warned to look after your horse as it is a company horse not yours."

"I'll not be shown up by some little chit" He snarled launching himself at Tarsha while her back was turned and crashed to the ground with Yual on top of him, his mouthful of arm that held a dagger. Merv screamed in pain.

Yual backed off as fellow riders restrained him, even as Leren in full whites stepped out of Jerna's stall.

"We Heralds don't look kindly on attempted murder, nor do mercenaries." He said in a loud enough voice to be heard. Merv went completely still at the sight of Leren. "I see you haven't changed Mervren, now I know why Uncle threw you out of the house hold."

"Now that I have your attention Merv, you are out, no pay, no horse and no recommendation. Just a mule and what you own." Redick stepped forward and pulled off his company badge off both sleeves and watched as his riders readied a mule that was willing to move, threw his saddlebags over it's back and four riders escorted him off down the road, making sure that he left.

"Tarsha?" Pa stood beside the stall where it appeared she was getting the stones out of the horses hooves.

"Can I have the bucket near the fire, six rags and two green jars?" She asked quietly as she pulled another stone out. It didn't take long for the requested items to appear beside her and continued on fixing up the horse as if nothing had happened.

"Has any one else got a problem with Tarsha's rules?" Redick bellowed.

"No sir" Came the quick reply.

"Right, rest of you inside and hit the baths and settle in. No more trouble or you will be feeling my wrath." He commanded with a growl and watched as the riders cleared out. "Tarsha you have my deepest apologies." He told her softly.

"No harm done…well not to me anyway." She replied with out looking from where she was adding poultice to the stallions hooves and wrapping them carefully. "Yual will always protect me, no matter the danger and with men like that…" She stood up and gave him a shaky smile. "I can deal with on my own, I may only be fifteen but as Pa said I have five brothers and three of them older then me or my age."

"Fifteen?" Redick blinked. "Fifteen and you took down a man with ten years fighting experience?"

"He was over confident and cocky because I was a girl." She shrugged and turned back to the horse.

"He could have easily killed you Tarsha." Leren spoke up looking troubled.

"But he didn't. There is no use thinking and brooding on what if's. What is done is done, no one can change that."

"How long will it before he is good to go again?" Redick asked changing the topic.

"A good moon or two yet. Some of those stones have been in there for weeks, and it will take me that long to convince him to trust another rider." Tarsha said thinking it over. "It maybe that he will be ruined for anyone but an animal speaker, I won't know for awhile yet." She shook her head as she left the stall. "There isn't anything that I can do for his healing ribs or his tooth, not unless I can get Daniel to visit with Meren. I need to get some more grain from the barn." She added as she made her way out of the stall and headed out of the stables with Yual at her heels and Jona that kicked her stall open and followed.

"Daniel and Meren?" Redick looked at his brother.

"Daniel is the son that is learning to be a healer, he also has a little animal speech, so he would be a good choice to help her." Jacob explained. "But as far as I know he isn't due back here for another two moons." He turned to watch his daughter disappear behind the barn.

"I can't believe that she just tried to shake it off." Redick muttered to himself. "Or that she took him down."

"She has had practice taking her brothers down and drunks in the bar, not to mention the other men who don't know what no means." Jacob sighed. "If her twin was here I would send him after her, he was always good at calming her down, no one else will get near her for awhile now."

"Where is her twin?"

"Herald Trainee." Jacob sighed. "He left after visit for midwinter three weeks ago." He looked at his brother. "Is he likely to come back for revenge?"

"There is a good possibility, yes." Redick gave a sigh of his own. "I'll have a few of my people sleep in here tonight to watch the stables."

"She sleeps here, up in the loft with Yual." Jacob pointed up the ladder. "She doesn't like being away from her charges."

"Well they can guard her too." Redick nodded.

"Jerna and the other horses are also good at kicking up a storm when an intruder is near by." Leren added with a grim smile.

"I'll get two of the women and two men to keep watch down here…I better go and make sure that the others know about this." Redick turned and left with Jacob at his side.

OOOOOOO

Tarsha placed the grain barrel harness over Jona's rump and loaded up too barrels before her hands started shaking.

_:It's okay to let your fear show now, he is gone. You know that I will always protect you.: _Yual told her soothingly as her knees gave out under her and let her wrap her arms around his neck and sob into his fur. He continued to talk to her, letting her know that he understood her fear and that he would always be there for her. He kept on talking until she had cried herself out and pulled back and chuckled weakly as he licked away her tears, before she pulled a hankie from her pocket and blew her nose and got up to wash her face in the ice cold water that was kept in the barn before leading Jona back to the stables and unloaded the grain barrels.

She immersed herself in work to take her mind off her troubles and only stopped when she sensed Greylock and Patch enter the stables with the four other horses and James and Jessica.

"Whoa, where did all the horses come from?" Jessica exclaimed.

"Caravan arrived," Tarsha replied looking up from where she was pitching hay down from the loft. "So did four uncles. They are in the company of Mercs."

"Wow, five uncles in one moon, who would have thought." James shook his head as they both dismounted and unsaddled their horses and groomed them all. Jessica left first heading in to help with dinner. "Are you okay Tash? I Saw what happened." James asked when he was finished and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tremble.

"I'll be okay, I'm sure that they have arrange a guard for me in case he comes back." She told him hugging him tightly. "Yual protected me and he always will."

"I know that, but that doesn't stop us from worrying." He told her gently. "You want me to sleep up there with you?"

"Would you think me a coward if I said yes?" She asked her voice shaking.

"No, it is understandable." He shook his head. "And sensible. I'll join you as soon as I can get away."

"Thank you." She whispered letting him go.

"You should come in for dinner." He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her out. "Yual will guard the horses for now and we can bring dinner out for him."

"He agrees with that." She nodded as they went in through the kitchen entrance and ate in the kitchen. James only left her alone long enough to have a quick word with Pa. When they were finished they went back to the stable with a hunch of raw roast for Yual and the four riders who would be keeping watch and closed up the stable.

She thought that it would take her forever to fall asleep, but she was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She woke up hearing shouts and horses kicking and screaming. James was no longer beside her but Yual was now lying on the bed where James had been.

_:Peace Tarsha, the others are dealing with this intrusion, James asks that you stay here.: _He informed her gently as she looked around in panic.

_:Intruder!:_

_:Hurt the career of us!:_

_:He would hurt one of our own!:_

_:Killer of horses:_ The many horses below screamed, Tarsha clapped her hands over her ears.

_:Please! Softly my friends, you hurt me with your shouts.: _She pleaded tears of pain streaking down her cheeks.

"Tarsha!" James ran into the room, wrapping his arms around her holding her tightly. "What's wrong little one? He has been dealt with."

"They are so loud." She whimpered, "They are so angry that they can not hear me" She pushed James away from her and scampered out of the room with Yual only a second behind her. She ignored the calls from the riders and hid in Jona's stall, even as Jona laid down and curled herself so Tarsha was between her legs. Tarsha wrapped her arm around Jona's neck.

_:It is over little one.: _Jona tried to calm her.

_:Please, Please quiet, my friends.: _She pleaded again.

_:SILENCE!: _Greylock shouted at the other making her whimper once more. _:We are hurting her being so loud.: _ He added softly as all the horses calmed and went silent.

Tarsha took a deep shuddering breath, calming herself and steaming her tears and sighed as she slipped back into sleep, with Yual guarding the front of the stall, growling softly warning everyone who came close to stay away. Though he did let James in to lay a blanket over her and left her to rest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tarsha sang softly under her breath, a song for animals that Yual had heard in his dreams and had taught her. She could hardly believe that a year had gone already. That she was sixteen…a year with out her twin beside her, a year since she had seen him, though it had only been two moons since she had heard from him, saying that they were coming for midwinter, which was three weeks away.

She stepped out of the stalls as she heard young laughter and scooped Rolan and Judas up in her arms as they ran to her, calling her.

"Tash, Tash." They laughed as she spun them around.

"What are you two doing in here?" She asked as she set them on her hips. She found it a little hard to believe that they were a year and half old and that Annabell's twins were just under a year old and were crawling everywhere. She had named them Trevor and Talen.

"Lunch, Tash." Rolan crowed, his mouse brown hair falling into his green eyes.

"Lunch, Tash" Judas repeated tossing his pale brown hair out of his blue eyes.

Over the last year they had extended the stables yet again so they now had over seventy stalls and twenty companion friendly stalls as they found that since Lord Deren had returned to his keep they received a lot more customers, merchants, bards, Heralds, and caravans. In a normal week they had up to a hundred guests, during festivals and holiday breaks they toped over two fifty easily. It had taken all summer to add the extra stalls needed, but the good thing that had come out of it was that those working on the stable had built her a proper room in the newest part, she now had a bedroom and a place to have visitors of her own with fire heaters in both rooms to keep her warm in winter.

She laughed as they continued to chant that it was time for lunch as she carried them out into the yard. As she crossed it she sent out a silent call to Yual that lunch was ready if he wanted to come in for it.

"Ma I found something you misplaced" Tarsha called as she entered the common room where her family was eating by themselves as for once they had no guests. During the spring they had added yet more rooms to the inn expanding it out and up and more bathing rooms to accommodate the swell of guests.

"And what was that dear?" Ma asked as she looked up from her meal. "I didn't misplace them I sent them to fetch you." Ma replied with a smile as she spotted her two youngest clinging to Tarsha. "I called you four times already."

"Sorry I was cleaning out the last stall from out last guests." Tarsha apologised as she sat down and took the offered plate of roast lamb and fresh crusty bread.

"Are they all clean ready for the next lot?" Pa asked looking up from where he was mopping up gravy from his plate.

"Yes sir, all one hundred of them, including our own. Hay has been restocked, grain has been replenished, stalls cleans and refreshed, troughs cleaned, fire heaters ready to be lit in one week." She nodded telling him what she had been doing for the last three days, more then she had been asked to do.

"Very good, looks like you won't have chores to do for the next two days, except if visitors come." Pa grinned at her. "Devid, James?"

"Wood piles stacked under tarp and in the basement to dry out, ale barrels brought up, fence fixed firmly, shutters repaired, doors repaired, tables knocked back together, a few more benches made for the new tables we had delivered last week." James rattled off their weekly chores.

"Good that means we can seat more guest in here. Annabell, Jessica?" He turned to his eldest daughters.

"The order of plates, bowls and mugs were delivered yesterday, they were cleaned and stacked ready for use, rooms are cleaned and beds made, bathing rooms cleaned, kitchen scrubbed, common room sorted and cleaned, stock taken and replenished." Jessica rattled off what they had done as Annabell was busy feeding her children.

"Mary when are the rest of the crew due to arrive?" Pa asked with a frown.

"Two weeks, Travis, Daniel, Karen, Dirk, Deren, Talia, Leren, your five brothers, who are trying to find Stephen the last brother." Mary told him with a smile.

"Jemmie isn't coming this time?" Pa inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Talia said that he may come she isn't sure…actually they aren't sure if they are coming yet, but asks us to make room for them just in case." Mary shrugged.

"Alright, everyone be ready for customers at any time, lets not be surprised like we were last week." He warned them all.

"Not my fault that I didn't See them" James sighed. "I guess we should be glad that Tarsha heard their horses or we really would have been caught unprepared."

"Where is Yual?" Ma asked looking at the hunch of lamb that she had waiting for him.

_:Yual? Hunch of lamb waiting for you: _She called to him.

_:Lamb? I'm coming.:_ Yual replied eagerly.

"He's coming, it seems he prefers lamb to what ever he was hunting." Tarsha informed them with a chuckle.

"He's been hunting?" Pa asked with a frown.

"On unclaimed lands, near the road." Tarsha nodded as she finished her own meal, mopping up gravy with her bread. "He only really hunts rabbits, most of the time he will bring back a few for us to stew up."

"Is that where they have been coming from?" Pa chuckled. "I had wondered."

"Well now you know." Ma told him with a grin. "Ah here he is, here you go Yual" She smiled as she gave him his lunch in a basket so he could take it to the stables and eat.

He bowed his head to her before taking the basket and trotting off.

"Do we know what breed he is yet?" James asked as Jessica began collecting up the empty plates.

"I have a few ideas." Tarsha nodded and smiled with out giving them an answer.

"Customers coming" James told them looking towards the door his eyes unfocused. "Ten in all, merchants train."

"Well no rest for the wicked." Pa sighed as they all stood. "How far?"

"A candlemark, no more."

"Well everyone to your stations, we all know the drill" Ma called as she picked up the dirty plates and carried them off to the kitchen with Jessica picking up Rolan and Judas as Annabell picked up her own two and followed.

Tarsha hurried out of the inn back to her stable and opened the stalls that were empty ready for the incoming horses. She readied buckets of grain to pour into troughs and made sure that there was fresh hay in each stall.

_:Enjoying your meal four legs?: _She asked Yual as she passed him, filling a few troughs, tilting her head as she began picking up the merchants horses, counting them and filled up twelve troughs and filled water troughs.

_:It was very enjoyable, I think I might save the bone for later.: _He replied hiding the bone in the hay.

"There are horses coming fur face so watch your step." She warned him as she made her way to the entrance of the stable as she heard hooves on dirt and the welcoming whinny from nearly all the horses. "Greetings Merchant Johan, you're a little late this year aren't you?" She hailed him.

"Trading we good in Haven, we stayed an extra fortnight. How have things been here Tarsha?" Johan asked as he dismounted, patting his mare's neck.

"Busier then usual, we've had to extend the inn and stables twice in one year just to keep up with demand." She told him as the wagon driver urged the team of horses to the yard by the kitchen. "Just unhitch the horses, they come to me on their own." She called to the driver.

"Got a gift do you?" Johan smiled as he let got oh his horses reins and chuckled as his mare happily trotted into the stable followed by the other horses that had been dismounted.

"How long will you be staying?" She asked as she patted the side of a horse that trotted by her, team horse as it had no saddle.

"A few days so we can rest, can you check over the horses for us? I think one of the mares is in foal." Johan asked as he followed her into the stable to claim his saddlebags, his men right behind him.

"I'll look them all over while they are eating." She nodded as she closed some of the stalls, so the horses wouldn't get out while she was away.

"I had best go and greet your father…any family additions?" He asked with a grin.

"Four, two more brothers and two nephews." Tarsha nodded with a grin of her own. "Annabell had twins nearly seven months ago."

"Looks like I have some catching up to do," Johan sighed with a shake of his head and headed towards the inn with his men.

_:Alright lovelies, heads up who needs stones taken out?: _She turned her attention to the horses. She nodded to herself as four heads came up. :_Any one with more urgent worries?: _She asked as the heads went back down.

_:Everyone else is in good health, friend.: _Johan's mare's head came up and looked directly at her as she spoke.

_:Johan mentioned that one of you might be with foal?: _She questioned as she pulled on her tool belt can carried over a bucket, rags and poultice that would help with any stones that had gotten infected.

_:I carry a foal, I am near my time, I am Cherry in case you had forgotten.:_

"I remember, Cherry." She nodded as she opened the stall and ran her hands over Cherry's stomach. "I would say you are very close to your time, Cherry. You may drop tonight, if you don't it will be tomorrow."

_:Has the foal turned? It is something I have been concerned about.: _Cherry asked.

Tarsha moved her hands all over feeling for the foals head. "It's turned, have you had pains?"

_:A few, I do not think that it will be long now.: _Cherry nodded.

"I'll let Johan know that he won't be going any where for at least a week." Tarsha pulled parchment out of her pocket and wrote out a quick note. "Yual?" She passed the note to him. "Give this to Merchant Johan please." She smiled as he trotted off and turned her attention back to the four horses that needed stones removed and only need to wrap two hooves with Poultice to draw out the infection.

"You wanted to see me Tarsha?" Johan called as he entered the stable two candlemarks later.

"Yes, I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for a week or so. Cherry is with foal and will either drop tonight or tomorrow." She informed him as she washed her hands in a near by bucket.

"Well it looks like I won't be getting home for midwinter then." He sighed with a shake of his head. "We'll have to travel slowly for the foal."

"I realise that it maybe an inconvenience for you but you could leave them here until you come back in spring." Tarsha suggested.

"I'll think on it, but Cherry is dear to me…" He patted Cherry's neck as she rubbed her nose against his chest. "You are an animal speaker? What does she say?"

"She asks that we wait and see, if everything goes well you will be able to be on the road in a week or two at the most." Tarsha replied opening up the outer doors that lead into the field so the horses could go out if they wished to. Her head came up sharply as she caught the edges of a panicked sending.

_:Tarsha, please, please hear me, it's Jerna, Leren has been hurt, he needs a healer: _Jerna sent, her voice filled with fear.

_:I hear you Jerna, how far away are you?: _She asked holding up her hand as Johan tried to get her attention.

_:Oh thank goodness, we are two candlemarks away at best speed.: _Relief filled her voice.

_:I'll see if I can get a healer here in time, if not they will get here a little after you do. Just keep him alive, Jerna, I'll do the rest.: _Tarsha ordered as she turned her mind to Daniel's horse, Gimpy, knowing that Daniel would be able to speak to him. _:Gimpy…Gimpy!: _She called.

_:I am here, Tarsha.: _He responded faintly.

_:Get Daniel and Meren here at once, we have an injured herald on the way in, two candlemarks.: _She told him quickly.

_:Daniel said they are packing up now, we are near by, we'll be there in one candlemark: _Gimpy replied after passing on her message.

_:Thank you Gimpy.: _She turned her attention away from her concentration and ran to the inn, leaving a confused Johan behind. "Ma" She entered the kitchen. "Leren is incoming, injured, Jerna called me."

"Did you call Daniel?" She asked looking worried.

"I did, they are closer then Jerna, they will be here in a candlemark, Jerna will get here in two." She ran her fingers through her hair that she had been growing. "I just hope that she can support him for that long."

"Well the best that we can do is set up a room for Meren to work in…"

"What about the spare room in the stables?" Tarsha suggested. "That way we don't have to carry him far."

"Yes that would be a good idea, set up some buckets and I'll start boiling water." Ma nodded and placed a large pot over the fire and filled it with water.

Tarsha ran back to the stables and readied the spare room that was below her own quarters where Meren could work on Leren before moving him up to her room where it was warm, and Jerna could easily reach him if she had the need.

She checked over her own supplies of herbs and bandages, making sure that she had everything that she needed, or Meren might not have on him.

"Tash!" She poked her head out of the room and saw Daniel lead in Gimpy and Meren's horse, both breathing heavily, heads bowed in exhaustion. "Is he here?"

"Not yet, I can't get through to Jerna at the moment, but I can sense her now, she isn't far." Tarsha shook her head.

"Where are you setting up Tash?" Meren asked as he hurried in.

"Back room." She gestured to the room that she had just come out of. "I figured you could treat him there until he is stable and then move him up to my quarters for warmth."

"Can Jerna get up there?" Meren asked with a slight frown.

"If Jona can get up there with out a problem then so can Jerna." Tarsha nodded as Meren stepped into the room she had been preparing.

"Hot water?"

"Ma is boiling as we speak." Tarsha replied as Yual flipped her hand and she scratched his ears.

_:I am at the turn off Tarsha:_

"They are here." Both she and Meren held themselves back against the wall just as Jerna flew into the stables and skidded to a stop. Leren was leaning over her neck, strapped in with leather ties to the saddle to prevent him from falling. Two arrows protruded from his torso and sword cuts over his legs and arms.

They quickly unstrapped him and carried him into the room and Daniel ran to the inn to get the boiling water from Ma.

"Tarsha cut away his shirt, so I can see where exactly these arrows have hit." Meren ordered as he scrubbed his hands. She pulled a dagger from her belt and cut through his shirt, ignoring her mind as it gibbered at her in panic and fear at the sight of his wounds and blood. "Do you know field dressing?" Meren asked as he looked over the arrows.

"Yes, I do." She nodded as she tore the rest of his shirt open.

"Then clean and stitch up his cuts and then you can help me pull the arrows."

"Wouldn't Daniel be better to help with that?" She asked as she quickly cleaned her hands and made up a cleansing herb paste and began smearing it over the wounds after washing off the blood and dirt.

"He hasn't gotten used to the sight of blood yet, but he doesn't faint any more." Meren grinned at her as he passed her bandaged.

"He fainted?" She asked in surprise but with out stopping what she was doing.

"Yes I did." Daniel spoke up for himself as he carried in the bucket of boiling water. "I still do if I see too much…but all the healers assure me that it is something that I will get over."

"You will, do me a favour and check on Cherry? The red chestnut mare, she is close to foaling." Tarsha asked as she tied off one bandage and Meren tied off another.

"Sure thing." Daniel nodded and left the room.

"The rest aren't too bad, just scratches." Meren nodded as they turned their attention to the arrows. "I've made sure that he will stay asleep, all you need to do it hold him down." Meren told her as he placed her hand on the shoulder and the other just below his stomach. She watched as he pulled carefully at the first arrow that was close to his heart and held the other hand over the wounds as it came free, stemming the flow of blood and healing slowly. "I can't heal him completely right now." Meren muttered under his breath.

"Just enough to stop him from bleeding to death will do, Meren." Tarsha told him softly and saw him nod slightly before moving to the second arrow and pulled that carefully and worked a healing on that too, ignoring Leren as he twitched under their hands.

"Bind the wound, Tarsha." Meren whispered.

Tarsha quickly bathed both wounds even as Meren continued healing and bound them tightly.

"Do you think between us we can carry him?" Meren asked tiredly as he stood back looking over the bandages.

"No, not at the moment, we are both tired and would be more likely to drop him then carry him." Tarsha shook her head. "Yual, grab James and Devid for me please?" She asked her friend tiredly as she and Meren washed their bloody hands. "Yual?" She turned to see where he had gotten too. _:Yual where are you my friend?:_

_:Begging a snack from Rolan and Judas.: _ He chuckled. _:What do you need friend?:_

_:I need James and Devid please, we need to get Leren to where it is warm,: _She replied drying her hands and tossing the towel to Meren.

_:They are on their way.:_

_:Thank you.: _She sighed leaning against the wall. _:Jerna? Leren is stable, he wont be going any where for awhile…how are you doing?: _She asked tiredly.

_:Tired, Daniel saw to me, stay with him?: _Jerna replied sounding a little tired.

_:I will.: _Tarsha assured her as James and Devid came in.

"What's the problem?" James asked and stopped when he saw the state that Leren was in.

"Carry him up to my room?" Tarsha asked quietly, wincing a little as her voice cracked. She had no idea how long she had been helping Meren for, but she was tired beyond belief, she glanced at Meren and saw an apologetic look on his face.

"I had to borrow some energy from you, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, let's just get him settled upstairs." Tarsha shook her head and followed her brothers up the stairs and into her lounge.

"You want him on the lounge or the bed?" Devid asked as they paused.

"There is a cot under my bed, so just put him in my bed and I'll sleep in the cot." Tarsha told them as she threw a few more logs on the fires in both rooms. "Can you bring up some more wood and some dinner for three?" She asked as the came out of her room.

"Just two, I'll sleep in the inn, there isn't much more I can do until tomorrow." Meren shook his head. "This packet is for pain and this one for sleep." He showed her the blue and green packets. "A pinch of each in a mug of tea or broth when he wakes, he'll need plenty of sleep to recover." He smiled tiredly at her uncertain face. "Just think of it as dealing with your hard headed brothers when they have a really bad flu."

"Well that should make it simple then." Tarsha smiled.

"I doubt it, Heralds are sneaky and are very bad patients." Meren warned her before following her brothers down the stair case and into the inn.

It wasn't long after she had let herself collapse on the couch when Jessica came in with dinner for her and a kettle she could place over the fire to heat the water.

"Meren says to eat and then sleep." Jessica told her as she passed her the meal.

"Well at least I know that Yual will watch him for me while I sleep." She yawned picking at her food.

"Is the cot set up?"

"Yes, I just have to pull it out." Tarsha blinked a few times before pushing her meal aside. "Bank the fire for me please?" she asked as she stumbled towards her room as Yual entered and followed her.

"Sure." Jessica nodded.

Tarsha had just enough energy left to pull out the cot and bank the little fire in her room before falling asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She woke with a groan as she felt Yual licking her face. _:What?: _She asked with a tired whine in her mind voice.

_:Leren is awake and in pain, he is trying not to wake you.: _Yual told her, knowing that she was tired but knew that she would tend Leren.

"Leren? Don't you dare move." She whispered as she sat up and turned up the lamp so she could see.

"How did I get here?" He asked blinking owlishly at her, his eyes filled with pain and confusion. "Jerna is too deeply asleep for me to ask her."

"She brought you here after the attack, she called to me and told me what had happened so I could have healers here to help you." She slowly crawled out of bed and poured him a tea with the pain killer in it but not adding the sleeping power, she had feeling that he was not ready to sleep again just yet. She let it steep for a few moments before she knelt on the edge of her bed and helped him to drink it down. "From what I can figure out it took Meren and I over four candlemarks to save your life, you are going to be bed bound for a few days and very sore." She told him quietly.

"It is not the first time that I have been injured." He replied weakly.

"That maybe so, but this is the first time that I have been frightened beyond thinking." She replied as she set the cup aside and watched as the pain slowly faded from his eyes.

"The first time anyone sees blood and death it scares anyone beyond thinking." Leren said softly.

"That is so, but I have seen that already and it did not affect me so…" She whispered not looking at him but instead studying the lamp. "It was almost as if apart of me nearly died when I first saw you…" She broke off and stood, "You must be hungry, I have some broth on the fire keeping warm for you." She abruptly changed the subject and picked up the mug and managed to get the sleeping powder into it with out him seeing it. "Here drink this down, it will help you restore all that blood you lost." She told him with out meeting his eyes. She waited quietly well aware that he was studying her with confused eyes. It wasn't until she heard his breathing even out that she turned to look at him, tucking a stray hair out of his face before carrying the mug back to her sitting room and washed it out. _:Yual, stay here and watch him? I'm going to check on Cherry:_

_:Don't stay up to long, Shara, you are still tired.: _He warned her as she quietly slipped down the stares and smiled faintly as she saw that the stable lamps were still on and Daniel speaking softly with Cherry. Yual had begun calling her Shara a few moons ago, saying that her full name was a mouthful and he had just rearranged a few letters in her name to come up with a new nick name for her.

"How is she doing?" Tarsha asked softly as she stroked the mare's sweat drenched coat.

"You should be sleeping still." Daniel gave her a stern look.

"Yual woke me to tend to Leren. I couldn't get back to sleep" She shrugged as she moved around to Cherry's rump and looked to see how things were progressing. "How long has she been in labour?"

"Five candlemarks, two candlemarks after you fell asleep." Daniel replied stroking Cherry's flank.

"Wow, that's more sleep then I usually get." Tarsha shook her head, she moved to a near by bucket and scrubbed down her arms. _:How you doing love?: _She asked the mare who was snorting tiredly.

_:Tired, but I feel as if a few more pushes and it'll be free.:_

_:Mind if I take a look?:_

_:Not at all.: _Cherry shook her head as Tarsha gently pushed one hand into the mare and felt around.

:_Here comes a contraction Cherry, I want you to push, the foal in turned the right way and it won't take much for it to slip out.: _Tarsha told her cheerfully. With each contraction she pulled her arm out a little more following the foal's progress. _:One more, do you want him handled?:_

_:Not just yet: _Cherry replied.

"Back away Daniel." She told him as she too backed away until they were both out of the stall, leaving the last bit up to the mare.

"But we could help." Daniel protested quietly as they both washed their arms to get blood off them.

"She doesn't want the foal handled until after she has him feeding." She told him firmly as she passed him a towel. "That way she knows that he won't accidentally think that one of us is him mother."

"Never thought of that." Daniel nodded slowly in agreement.

"How long have you been up little brother?" She asked noting the dark circles under his eyes.

"Since dawn." He smiled warily at her, knowing full well that he looked tired but also knew that he was wide awake.

"Just you wait until you calm down a little and you are going to drop like a stone." Tarsha warned him with a small chuckle.

"I know…but I just want to make sure that the little one is okay and then I'll crash in the spare room that I cleaned up a little while ago to keep myself occupied." He nodded as they both turned to see Cherry cleaning her foal. They both dipped their heads a little to see what sex it was.

"Congratulations Cherry it's a colt." Tarsha smiled.

_:Thank you both for you help.: _She thanked them before turning her attention back to her new born son, who was trying to find her milk.

"Off to bed little brother." Tarsha pushed him towards the spare room. "I'm going back to bed myself." She told him as he looked like he was going to rebel.

She went back to her room and crawled into the cot, pulling the blanket over her head as she slipped back into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would just like to apologise for the delay. RL can really screw you over when you aren't looking. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 6

She woke with sunlight shining in through her windows and spotted Meren slipping into the room. She waved to him sleepily as she slowly stretched to wake up her muscles.

"Did he wake?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"Around midnight, I gave him tea and broth and the drugs." She murmured with a slight nod. "He should wake soon."

"That should give me just enough time to check him over before he wakes," Meren nodded as he lent over her and settled an hand lightly on Leren's shoulder.

She easily slipped out of bed and quickly changed her clothes while Meren's back was turned.

"He'll be up and about by tomorrow, though he will be a little stiff, I think he will be back to normal in a week." Meren told her confidently. "Providing he takes things easy."

"Well he is waking now so you can tell him, I'm off for a bath and some food." Tarsha told him and hurried to the inn baths, taking time to wash slowly and soak.

"Morning Tarsha." Ma greeted her with a smile as she stepped into the room with a load of clean towels. "You slept a long time."

"I know I did, but I feel better for it." Tarsha nodded slowly. "Is there still some breakfast?"

"It's only two hours after dawn, of course there is still breakfast." Her mother scolded her with a mock frown. "Come into the kitchen when your done and I'll feed you."

"Sure thing." Tarsha nodded and slipped under the water washing the soap out of her hair before climbing out of the tub and pulling out the plug and wrapped a towel around her hair and dried herself off and dressed. She did her best to dry her hair before running a brush through it and braiding it so it wouldn't be in her way and with her stomach growling audibly she hurried into the kitchen where she was seated out of the way with a large bowl of porridge and toast.

"Whoa slow down Tash, no one is going to steal it away from you." James chuckled as he saw how fast she was shoving the food into her mouth.

"Hungry." She stated before scoffing down four slices of toast.

"Mary could I please trouble you for some porridge and tea please for Leren?" Meren asked as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"How is he?" Ma asked as she did up another bowl and a large mug of tea.

"Still in a bit of pain but should be back to dodging arrows in another week." Meren assured her with a smile as he accepted the bowl and mug and hurried off.

"Tarsha, Johan would like a word with you if you are awake enough." Pa poked his head in.

"Be right there." She nodded as she finished her breakfast and carried her tea out into the common room. "Morning Johan, Cherry gave birth to a coal black colt at midnight." She informed him as she took the seat he waved her into.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Johan said with a pleased smile.

"No trouble at all, I'll ask her how she thinks the colt will do in a few days."

"That would great. I would like to get home for midwinter this year, the last five years I have missed it." He sighed. "Oh well we'll see how things go."

"That's the way to look at life." She grinned at him as Yual padded up to her.

_:Leren would like to see you Shara.: _He told her as she reached down and scratched his ears and chuckled as he gave a happy sigh.

"Coming four foot." She smiled down at him as she gulped down the last of her tea. "Gotta go, oh before I forget all your other horses are in good shape, another day or two of rest and they will be good as new."

"Thanks Tarsha."

"No problem Johan." She assured him as she followed Yual back up to her rooms. "You wanted to see me oh king of pin cushions?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh now you mock me." He grumbled from where he was propped up in her bed.

"Well I was told that you were alright so that doesn't save you from being made fun of." She pointed out to him as she pushed the cot under the bed where it belonged.

"So where am I exactly, cause it doesn't look like the inn." He asked sipping his tea.

"In my room above the stables." She replied and laughed as he choked a little in surprise. "It is the closet room to where Jerna is and she can come up here if she wanted too, the gods only know that Jona has been up here often enough to pull me away from my books to go for a ride and it also meant that we didn't have to carry you through the cold yard to get to a room." She pointed it out to him after he had cleared out his wind pipe.

"So I am in your room and your bed?" He asked, looking a little like he was blushing.

"You got a problem with that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "At least here you won't be pestered by the nosey customers." She pointed out to him as she got up and headed for the door as she heard what sounded like bells on the stairs and smiled as Jerna stepped into the room looking about the room. "See if you can talk so sense into him Jerna and make sure that he stays in bed like Meren ordered or I will tie him down." She asked her as she walked down the stairs shaking her head. _You would think that he was expecting me to climb in next to him in the middle of the night while he was sleeping. _She thought with a small smile. _Not that it would be a bad thing after all…but not while he is injured. _

:_Interesting thoughts.: _Yual commented with a grin.

"Oh you!" She laughed as she opened Jona's stall and looked out into the field looking for her mare. "Want to stretch your legs a little fur face?" She asked as she whistled for Jona as she stepped into the field, watching as Cherry led her colt around the field grazing on what was left of the winter grass. She pulled herself up on to Jona's bareback and once she was settled Jona jumped into a gallop with Yual right beside her.

They slowed to a trot as she heard a yell and spotted Devid by the field fence waving towards the stable. She waved back signalling that she had seen him and nudged Jona back into a canter and dismounted outside the stall. "What's up?" She asked after seeing that there were no horses waiting for her.

"James says that there is a crowd heading our way, a few heralds and the usual heading here, they obviously left haven early to get here this soon." Devid told her with a smile.

OOOOOOO

Tarsha lent tiredly against the stable wall, it had taken her hours to sort out the crowd of horses that had come in not long after her brothers arrived, even with the help that Travis and Garry gave her. Both of them had dropped in exhaustion two hours ago from their long ride and being slightly out of shape for this type of work leaving her to finish up.

It was getting close to midnight, the stable doors had been closed hours ago and the lamps dimmed so the horses could sleep undisturbed. She made her way to where her brothers had collapsed and threw blankets over them so they wouldn't get cold and made her way up to her room where Yual was already waiting and keeping an eye on Leren.

She had only just barely had time to greet her brothers before a caravan rode in, heading north for home with another three right behind them, two of which were heading for Lord Deren's keep. She was grateful that the trainees that had come in could look after their companions as she had had no time for them. The same could be said for her Uncles that had shown up again; all six of them this time.

She moved silently through her common room and slipped into her bedroom and blinked stupidly as she noticed that the lamp was still on and Leren was reading a book.

"You shouldn't still be up." She mumbled as she fell face first into the cot with a groan of bliss to finally stop moving.

"I couldn't sleep with that racket down there and then I got distracted with my book." He shrugged easily as he closed it and set it aside. "Was it that bad down there?" He asked in sympathy.

"Four caravans of about ten to twenty people, not to mention the horses and mules, then the trainees on their way home, plus my uncles, my bothers, Heralds…I think all up we have just over a hundred people in the inn and nearly double that in horses and mules." She groaned out as she turned on her side pulling her blanket over her body not bothering to get changed. "To make things worse most of them are leaving again in a few hours…" Her voice trailed off as she easily slid into sleep.

"Sleep well Tarsha." Leren said softly as he turned off the lamp and settled down into sleep himself.

OOOOOOO

Tarsha stumbled her way to the bathing rooms at dawn, carrying her change of clothes with her and quickly washed before dunking her head in a basin of cold water to help her to wake faster and hurried her way to the kitchen, where the family ate when they had more then ten customers.

"Morning Dear, here's your tea." Ma greeted her with a soft understanding smile as Tarsha sat down with a thump at the table. "Did you manage to get everyone bedded down in the stables?" She asked as she handed her a bowl of porridge.

"Yeah, Trav and Garry crashed on me before we got done though, I just threw a blanket over them and let them sleep." She nodded a little groggily.

"Well, I'm sure most of the guys will turn out to give you a hand to saddle them up." Ma said cheerfully as the rest of the family stumbled in and she dished out breakfast for them all.

"Only if they get the right saddles on the right horses this time." She grumbled sipping at her tea.

"Hey it was only that once!" James protested sleepily as he tucked into his food.

"Twice." She corrected and held her mug up for more tea as Ma walked around the table with the pot.

"Now, settle down, I know that you are all tired and grumpy but no need to start fights." Pa admonished sternly. "With luck with the entire family being here we just may get this years additions done before the bad weather starts in again."

"Do we know when Karen is arriving?" Ma asked as she sat down once satisfied that every one had every thing they wanted. "And where is Trav and Garry?"

"Still sleeping." Tarsh answered between mouthfuls. "They are well and truly exhausted so I let them sleep. They pushed hard to get here so they would have more time to spend with us."

"Karen should be here sometime this week, and Meren said that it shouldn't be a problem for Daniel to stay as they aren't that far from the healing temple if they are needed." Devid spoke up sipping his chava.

"I think with the way business has been going we are going to need to extend the stables again along with the inn." Pa mused. "I talked to a few of the customers over the last few months and word has gotten out about us, which explains why we are getting so much business."

"Not to mention all the caravans stopping here for a rest before they head on to the Keep." James pointed out with a sigh.

"We may have to out again and not just up, this time." Devid added. "Not to mention adding more room to the bathing rooms and the kitchen."

"If this keeps up we're going to have to move the laundry area so we have the room to expand not to mention the herb garden and the veggie patch." Ma gave a sigh of her own. "Do we have enough money saved from this years business to expand again?"

"Yes love, we have the money and all the supplies have arrived over the last few weeks…we just may have to accept all the offers for help to get it done in time…we just didn't have the quiet season we were expecting to get it done our selves." Pa nodded.

"Morning all." Redick, Feren, Kern and Griff greeted them as they slipped in from the yard. Ma went to stand to serve but Kern told her to sit. "You spend all day serving customers, Mary, we can feed ourselves one meal." He chided her as they helped themselves to food, tea, chava and bread.

"Anything we can pitch in with today?" Redick asked digging in.

"We were just discussing that." Pa nodded. "We need to expand again, we just don't have enough room at the moment to cater to demand." He finished off his food and pushed the bowl away and nursed his tea. "For once I'd like to not have to use our spare time to expand and used it to keep track of the fields and expenses. And at the rate things are going we are going to need more help full time we just don't get a lull in customers any more."

"Well we'll gladly lend a hand while we are here, Bro you know that. We've got what four weeks until the first snow?" Kern asked looking about.

"Six actually, but the rains and hail will start in four." Tarsha spoke up as she finished off her meal.

"And we'd only be snowed in at base anyway, the officers can take care of most things and they know where we are if anything goes wrong." Redick nodded.

"Morning Ma" Travis mumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen with Garry not far behind him and sat down at the last two seats. They both tucked into their meals with out another word.

"As for more help I am sure if you put the word out at the village then you could get a few girls out here to help out." Feren added his piece before turning back to his food.

Ma, Annabell and Jazmine began cooking breakfast for the soon to be waking customers as Talia and Dirk entered.

"I better get back to the stables." Tarsha stood picking up the empty bowls and placing them in the sink. Grabbing a bowl of porridge and a meaty bone for Leren and Yual. "Send some one out when you who is leaving when." She requested as she hurried out the door.

She made her way up to her room and gave the bowl to Leren who was only just barley awake and the bone to Yual before heading down stairs again and began feeding her charges and opening up the back of the stalls for the companions and the inn's horses, before double checking the health of the other horses.

"Morning Tarsha." Johan greeted her he walked up to her an hour later.

"Morning Johan." She gave him a smile as she stepped out of a stall.

"How is Cherry doing?"

"She is doing fine, she seems to think that her foal will be able to keep up with you if you wish to leave any time soon." Tarsha replied stroking the mares nose.

"Well that is good news, we will be taking the first few days easy, just because we can." Johan smiled as he reached out and patted Cherry himself. "Well if you are sure that your colt can handle it Cherry we'll leave in the next hour." He spoke directly to his mare who nodded in agreement.

"Then I had best start get them all ready for the trip." Tarsha nodded. "I'll have them all ready to go by the time you are finished with breakfast and packing." She assured him as she began throwing saddle blankets on the backs of several horses, even as Travis, James and Devid came in. She nodded in greeting to them and placed saddles on the backs of the horses leaving them undone and gestured for them to start fastening them into place.

It didn't take her long to have blankets and saddles in place while her brothers worked a few horses behind her fastening the straps, she barely noticed that her uncles had joined in to help her get the job done as quickly as possible. It didn't help when most of the travellers decided that they would all be leaving with in minutes of each other.

By the time the hour was up she had every merchant horse saddled, double checked for injuries and the mules and pack horses in place on the wagons and packs back in place and everything was ready to go. Her nice order of things was shattered when all the riders came into the stables chattering loudly, joking around with each other throwing their saddlebags over their horse's rumps and tieing them down firmly before leading them out.

It seemed that all the noise of men and animals was deafening and the silence that followed their departure was just as deafening.

"Wow talking about deadly silence." Travis shook his head and they all slumped against the now empty stalls in relief. "I thought it was never going to end."

"No time to rest gentlemen." Tarsha grinned wickedly at them all. "Pa tells me that I have you all for the next two marks and I plan on using it." She chuckled as they all groaned. "Oh come on I usually have to do all of this on my own these days it isn't that bad when you get used to it." She chided them as she handed out pitchforks and gave each one a wheel barrow, keeping one for herself. "With nine of us working to get all these stalls clean it should only take two marks to get it done and most of them are still clean." She told them all as she walked down the stalls, closing doors of those that didn't need cleaning or fresh hay added. "There we go, only thirty to clean that should only take a mark." With that she started on the nearest stall to her humming under her breath, smiling slightly as she noticed that the other joined in on the song, while she and Travis kept the tune.

When they were all done they headed into the kitchen before Mary shooed them off into the common room which was now empty of all customers, they knew that it wouldn't last but they were going to enjoy the quietness for as long as it lasted.

"Alright settle down every one." Jacob said with a chuckle as they all sat down at a table near the bar and he laid out a long sheet of paper and it didn't take long for them all to recognise the buildings on it. It was a full map of the Inn's property. "Alright at the present time we have fifty seven rooms for guests and two floors, what I think we're going to have to do is add a third floor, with another thirty two rooms, if we get help from the village and possibly Lord Deren's men we should get it done in time for the first hail and snow." He glanced at Tarsha.

"We should have eight weeks maximum, six if we are unlucky."

"We already have offers from the village and near by farms for help so we have a hundred people just there to help and all of them are good at building. I am still waiting for a reply from Lord Deren but he did offer his help next time we needed to expand." Jacob explained as he placed small pieces over the map. "With his help we should be able to get the stable expanded as well."

"Where are we going to house everyone while they are helping?" James asked looking over map as Mary and Annabell came in carrying trays full of mugs of chava.

"In the front field near the stables, in tents." Jacob pointed to the field. "And where ever else we can fit them." He gladly accepted a mug and sipped at it. "The villagers will be arriving through out today and tomorrow with all the supplies we need. Most of the walls have already been put together and only need to be pieced together." He looked up as James's eyes went slightly out of focus and made a small noise.

"The villagers are here with ten wagons and some soldiers." He reported shaking his head slightly to refocus his eyes.

"How many?" Mary asked with a small frown wondering how many she would have to cook for.

"Sixty villagers and forty soldiers, seventy horses all up."

"Hmm nearly a full house already." Jacob sighed. "Well at least it will get things done faster."

"It would be so much easier if we had time to do this during spring and summer." Devid groaned.

"That it would be but no one has time then." Mary agreed.

"Alright Everyone out in yard to greet our guests, once they are all settled we'll probably go into discussions on what should be done first and when. You ladies will be working in the kitchens and most likely running errands and messages, Tarsha, you will focus on the stables and Leren, he isn't to help for another few days. Every one else will be helping where it is needed." He handed out orders quickly as they all stood and headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait. I really have no excuses except that my muse went to Maui with out me and has yet to return. Thanks for all the reviews guys, it makes it easier to keep trying.!**

Chapter 7

Tarsha yawned as she headed up the stairs to her room. She was tired, looking after all the horses, a few that were ill, had stones or were just had too much energy so she ended letting them out into the exercise field and most of the time had to round them back up to bring them back in for the night. She still found it hard to believe that so many people had come to help out with the renovations and it had been two weeks already, and the stable walls were already up along with the roof and half of the stalls. So already her domain had doubled in size with a grand total of one hundred and eighty stalls and twenty companion friendly stalls. By the time the stables were finished there would be around two hundred and ninety stalls, and a large room for her was being added into the new stable, with her own sitting room, bedroom and a small bathing room with a shower instead of a bath and a privy.

Her old room was going to be turning into Daniel's room for when he finished his apprenticeship with Meren so he would be on hand for any injured Heralds and customers. The old hay loft and storage room were being expanded to hold more and the two spare rooms under the bedroom were being turned into healing rooms.

The Inn itself was only barely started, with the walls in place and sealed along with the roof. There was also talk of adding another floor on top just so they wouldn't have to do more renovations next winter, as every one was sure that ninety six rooms should keep the inn going for another year or two, mainly because they had never had over one fifty people at one time but they were sure that it was going to happen eventually. But Jacob, the village elder and Lord Deren who had dropped by to see how things were going all agreed to wait to see how much time they had left after they had finished. A small group of people were working on installing a large bathing house out the back of the Inn, with a smaller one that would be private for the family.

A group of women were helping Ma, Annabell and Jazmine in the kitchen and moved the veggie patch and herb garden to down the back of the inn, while it would be harder to get to there would be more room to grow more and they could expand the laundry and have a second storage room for all the food that they would need. Also five of the younger girls had offered to work for them to help with the high load of customers as servers, cooking helpers and cleaning.

Several boys from the Keep and the village had also requested to help out at the stables to help Tarsha. Jacob was actually surprised as at least fifteen of them had offered and had left it to Tarsha to go over their experience with animals and how well they worked as to which ones to hire, but told her no more the five and she had been working with all of them over the last two weeks to get their measure.

She wasn't just going at how well they worked but what the horses had to say about their treatment by the boys, and had seven names and was trying to cut it down to four. She knew that the other eleven were going to be disappointed, but she also knew that Lord Deren and Jeral had their eyes out for some stable boys to take to the Keep.

Tarsha shook her head to get it back on track as she entered her new rooms and smiled slightly as she spotted Leren fast asleep on the cot in her sitting room but had left a candle burning for her. She was grateful that Daniel and Meren had kept their eye on him over the last two weeks to make sure that he didn't over work himself so soon after his injury and were nearly ready to clear him so he could return to his duty. She was of two minds of that. She was glad that he was good enough to return to his work and saddened that he was going to be leaving soon.

She sighed softly and picked up the candle and made her way to her bedroom and changed for bed and slipped under the covers and blew out the candle but after awhile found that sleep was eluding her.

She wasn't exactly sure what she felt for Leren. She liked him and found herself attracted to him. It terrified her that he might be injured again or might end up dead, but she understood his need to do his duty to a certain point. Travis had once tried to explain it to her but eventually they had both come to the conclusion that if you weren't chosen then you really couldn't explain it or understand it completely.

She sat up in bed as Yual slipped into the room.

_:Shara, companions approach.:_ He informed her and she sighed and got up changing back into her clothes and pulled on a thick cloak and slipped back out of her room and to the main entrance and smiled as she recognised them.

"We didn't think you were coming Dirk, Talia." She greeted them quietly as they dismounted and gave her grins in return.

"We had to leave a little late…" Dirk looked around and gave a low whistle. "Wow, you guys sure have been expanding." He commented as she led them all to the companion stalls.

"Yeah, we have nearly the entire village and half of Lord Deren's soldiers here helping us with the renovations this time so everything should be ready for the first rains in four weeks." She nodded and lent against the stall as they removed the tack from their companions.

"Have you heard from Leren?" Talia asked as she picked up her saddlebags, looking concerned. "No one has seen him in two weeks."

"He's here, he came in injured two and a half weeks ago. Meren is about to clear him for work, even though he has been lending a hand." She nodded. "He should be back on the road in a day or two." She hid the sudden feeling of uncertainty and dread. She looked towards the doors as James slipped in.

"Ah I was wondering who was here." He gave them both a hug in greeting. "Come, I'll show you to a free room and make sure you don't trip over anyone." He chuckled.

"That would be nice." Dirk nodded and yawned.

"I'll see you two in the morning." Tarsha told them before pour out a little oats for the companions to eat and water before heading back to her room and fell back into bed and this time fell straight asleep.

OOOOOOO

She woke a little groggily with Yual licking her cheek to wake her.

_:Shara, it is after dawn and your mother wishes you to join them for breakfast:_ He told her looking a little guilty at waking her.

"Alright, alright I'm up." She grumbled as she stumbled out of bed, grabbed a fresh set of clothes and into the bathroom for a shower before stumbling her way to the kitchen and fell into her seat next to Travis and Daniel.

"You alright Tarsha?" Annabell asked her in concern as she set out the breakfast dishes and frowned at her sisters exhausted state.

"Didn't sleep well." She mumbled setting her head on her arms on the table.

"Oh Aunt Talia and Uncle Dirk came in this morning" James spoke up as he served himself. "A mark or so after every one went to bed."

"Where did you put them?" Ma asked as she handed out a jug of chava and watched as her children filled up their mugs and she ran her eyes over them. "Does any one know when Karen is going to get here?" She asked as she realised that there was still one missing.

"Any day now." Jacob spoke up looking around the table himself. "It is going to be good to have the entire family around again."

"Yeah it's been a year since the family was all together." Devid nodded in agreement.

"Very nearly two." Jazmine corrected as she helped Annabell feed her kids.

"Tarsha are you going to eat?" Travis asked her in concern when he noticed that she hadn't moved from her prone position leaning on the table.

Daniel frowned as Tarsha just shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm alright." She groaned pushing his hand off her head and sat up. "I'm just tired." She added as she took the bowl of porridge that her mother passed her and dug in, trying to push the fuzzy feeling out of her head.

"Tarsha do you have the names of the boys you are willing to let help?" Jacob asked as he finished up his own meal.

"Yes…" She nodded and swallowed the mouthful of food. "Stev, Randel, Lissa and Gamina"

"I didn't realise that there was some girls that were helping you." James blinked in surprise.

"Just those two, they are good workers and they treat the horses right." She nodded. "And they get on well with each other with out any large conflicts."

"Good, alright I'll talk to their parents." He nodded and scribbled their names down on his ever present note book that he had taken to carrying about over the last two weeks, to keep track of every thing.

"I have a list for Lord Deren and Jeral with my comments on how the others worked too." Tarsha added as she finished off her bowl and pushed it aside.

"Make sure you give it to him today, he's sure that he will have to leave today." Jacob nodded. "We should finish up another six rooms today and another twelve to twenty stalls."

"At the rate we are going we should be finished in another two weeks." James smiled. "Just think no more tripping over equipment." He grinned.

"Or people." Devid sighed. "I'm grateful that they are helping us out but there are so many of them that I feel like I am constantly tripping over them."

"Alright everyone knows where you are supposed to be." Jacob said as he stood up.

"Tarsha may I have a word?" The youngest of her uncles asked as he stood up and followed her out the door. He was only ten years older then James, and was the odd brother out have pale brown hair that it was almost while with bright blue eyes.

"Sure Uncle Steph." She nodded and they both walked towards the stable.

"How are you feeling?" He eyed her carefully.

"Just tired…" She stopped when he frowned at her. "I have a fuzzy head and a slight headache." She admitted with a small shrug, she frowned a little. "It's almost as if I have a slight buzzing in my ears."

"Like you are hearing something? A very distant conversation?" He asked looking a little curious.

"Well…" She paused thinking about his question. "Yes, it's just like when my animal speech opened up and I started hearing the horses." She nodded firmly and then her eyes widened. "Who or what am I hearing?" She asked softly.

"Did the Heralds test your gifts?" He asked as they walked down the corridor of stalls as she looked over the horses before she walked to the storage room and filled a barrow full of oats and grain and a bucket before filling the troughs.

"Yes, they confirmed that I have a strong weather gift and animal speech." She nodded. "They think I might have a third gift but they can't identify it."

"Hmm, when you have a moment would you mind if I have a look?" He asked.

"I didn't know that you had any gifts" She looked over at him in surprise.

"I do." He chuckled. "I take it my brothers didn't tell you what I do?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just that you wonder around a lot." She shook her head.

"I was a bard and still am at heart." He replied leaning against a stall patting a mare's neck as she nuzzled his chest and he scratched behind her ears. "I am also a Adept Mage."

Tarsha spun around her eyes wide in surprise. "They are so rare!" She exclaimed.

"I know." He nodded. "I wasn't trained in Valdemar but in Rethwellan, I only returned to Valdemar five years ago after I got my training finished. It might be possible that you have the mage gift or it could be gift that just hasn't become active enough for them to identify." He told her as she went back to her work.

"I don't mind you looking, after I finish up here would be best…" She smiled as Yual trotted up to her carrying a note. "Morning Yual." She greeted him.

"This is the first time I've seen a Kyree in Valdemar, that wasn't at the palace." Steph's eyes widened.

"Is that what he is?" She asked looking curious. "He doesn't know what he is, he's been on his own since he was a little pup, he's been my friend since he was a few months old." She opened up the note and then pulled one out of her pocket and handed it to Yual. "Give this to Lord Deren please Yual and then you can go hunt if you want." She turned back to her work as he nodded and trotted off.

"He doesn't know what he is?"

"No." She shook her head. "He has never met anyone else like him nor heard them in his dreams." She sighed as she reached a section of horses that had already been given their breakfast and looked around the corner of the stable and saw six of the fifteen helpers were working, including the four that she had chosen. "He said that some times he heard the faint whispers of them but he can't find them when he searches and just says that it isn't time yet." She shrugged as she turned the barrow around and went back the way she came. "all he will tell me is that he will always protect me."

"Ah then he is your familiar." Steph nodded in understanding. "He has bound himself to you because he likes you and trusts you."

"Yes that is true." She smiled as she put away everything that she had used before perching on a bale of hay and Steph sat down in front of her. "If I remember this right I have to lower my shields and then relax, right?"

"That's right." Steph nodded and looked deep into her eyes.

She shuddered slightly as she felt him enter her mind and held her shields down as she felt him shift through her mind as they tried to spring back into place. She felt him retreat after a few moments and raised her shields again. "What did you find?" She asked curious.

"You do have a third gift but it is barely active enough to be considered a potential gift, I am not sure what it is at the moment, I'll think on it." He replied with a slight frown on his face.

"Tarsha do you have a moment?" She looked up at Leren's voice and smiled when she spotted him beside Jerna.

"Sure." She nodded. "Do you need me?" She asked her uncle.

"Not at the moment. I'll think on this and see what I can come up with." He shook his head.

She nodded and made her way over the where Leren was brushing Jerna's mane. "Sleep well?" She asked leaning up against the stall and pulled an apple out of her pocket and sliced it up and fed some of it to Jerna and Ahrodie.

"I did yes." He nodded. "You came in late."

"I know, two mare's went in to labour and were having some trouble." She nodded and glanced down and saw his packs at his feet. "You leaving?" She asked, trying not to sound upset or disappointed.

"Yeah, Jerna had a long conversation with Rolan last night and we got our orders to head back to Haven." He nodded, his face looking curiously blank.

"Oh…" She sighed. "I was hoping that you would be here for a few more days…" She shook her head. "Just remember that you are always welcome here, day or night." She gave him a lop sided smile.

"I know, but it is still nice to hear it." He said softly nodding slightly, before flicking his eyes up to look at her. He chuckled softly before reaching out and plucked a piece of straw out of her hair.

"Thanks" She smiled back at him.

"Well, I'll be leaving in a mark or so, after I talk to Talia." He said a little awkwardly.

She nodded in understanding. "Find me before you go?" She requested. "I have a gift for you that I was keeping for Midwinter."

"I'll do that." He nodded as he packed away his brushes.

"Tarsha" She turned to see James heading towards her. "Pa wants a word."

"Coming." She nodded and gave Leren one last look before she followed James back to the Inn and saw her father talking to Lord Deren. "You wanted to see me Pa?" She asked at the lull in conversation.

"Yes, I've spoken with your chosen four's family and they all agree to let them take the job, all you have to do is let them know." He informed her with a smile and gave her a quick hug.

"Tarsha I am curious as to what problem you had with Wes?" Lord Deren inquired.

"I didn't have a problem with him, nor did the horses." She shook her head. "The problem was that he didn't get on well with many of the others that I had chosen and I didn't want any conflicts as they would be sharing a loft." She replied. "If it wasn't for that I would have added him to the list." She frowned thoughtfully. "Wes was my fifth choice, if Pa thinks he can afford five I would take him in an instant, but I think he might do well with you My Lord." She said. "He has a faint animal speech gift that he knows about but hasn't said anything to anyone. I've been helping him refine his control a little, the same with Randel. Wes's is just a little stronger." She smiled at him. "I thought you might like a chance to snap up a animal speaker for your horses. Wes is actually a little better at his job then the others so I thought you might appreciate a trained stable hand."

"Yes you do bring up an interesting point." Lord Deren nodded deep in thought. "I was actually thinking of taking Randel as his parents are coming to the Keep to work, his father is a armour maker and his mother is a pottery master."

"If that is the way you want to go." She shrugged. "I don't have a problem with that, I get along with both of them and they are both hard workers. I think it might be better if you ask them which they want to take though, they are both sixteen and able to make decisions for themselves."

"I'll do that." He nodded. "They in the stable?"

"Been there since they got up" She nodded as he nodded at both of them and hurried off. Tarsha sat down at a table and wrote out a note and added her gift to the letter and sealed it and made her way back to the stable.

_:Tarsha, you should wait around for Leren.:_ Jerna told her as she slipped into her stall and placed the letter into his bags under his clothes. _:I know from experience that he doesn't like goodbyes.:_

"I know Jerna." She smiled a little sadly and stroked the mare's nose. "That's why I wrote the letter, if he comes to say good bye then that's okay but if he doesn't then he will at least have the gift I bought for him. It will be his choice." She said softly before pulling out a little charm out of her pocket of a little dog being held by a little girl. "I got this for you Jerna, it's a focus so if you ever need me it will help you focus on me." She told her softly. "May I braid it into your mane?"

_:You may, it is a very thoughtful gift thank you.:_ Jerna looked a little surprised.

Tarsha smiled and braided it securely into the mane, close to the skin so it could only be removed if it was cut off deliberately and could be seen unless you were looking for it. "Keep him safe for me Jerna, make sure that he takes care of himself." She whispered softly before kissing her nose and hurried off leaving the companion looking after in with a thoughtful look on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tarsha found herself in the dairy checking over the cheese that was curing and checking over the milk vats for the next half hour before making her way back to her beloved horses when Jorna jumped the fence to the exercise yard and joined her nuzzling her lovingly before chiding her for not visiting her recently.

"I'm sorry Jorna, I've been very busy, not much of a reason but there it is." She apologised scratching Jorna's chin.

_:Run?:_ Jorna inquired looking eager.

"Why not" Tarsha grinned and pulled herself up on her bare back and wasn't at all surprised when Yual joined them. Jorna jumped back over the fence and they made their way around the field in a full gallop loosing themselves in the joy of the speed. When they came to a stop she was facing the yard and spotted Leren mounting Jerna still speaking with Talia and Dirk.

She watched, she had hoped that he would come and find her before he left though she had hidden it well and felt her heart sink a little as Jerna launched into a quick trot leaving with out Leren looking around for her but Jerna found her easily and looked a little annoyed and nodded before they turned onto the main road and leapt into a gallop.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek and her throat closed as her heart sunk. _He didn't say goodbye, he didn't even look for me._ She thought sadly.

_:You knew that he wouldn't Shara.:_ Yual whispered softly into her mind.

"I know Yual but I still hoped." She choked out before she tapped Jorna on the shoulder and Jorna leapt into a gallop and she let her tears fall, she really wasn't aware when Jorna came to a stop and gentle hands lifted her off her back and held her as she cried herself to sleep.

OOOOOOO

Tarsha woke to some one stroking her hair gently and the faint sounds of pages turning and laying on something soft. She cracked an eye open and spotted a book near her head and guessed that she was laying on some one's lap.

"Feel a bit better Tarsh?" She looked up at her twin's voice and gave him a weak smile.

"A bit." Her voice was rough and scratchy and slowly sat up so she was sitting right beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You've fallen hard haven't you sis?" He asked softly, still stroking her hair and she nodded shakily and he sighed.

"I know heralds don't form permeant attachments other then their companions and that he will be gone much of the time but since the first time I saw him it was like I couldn't have been happier and ever since, every time I see him it's like the sun has come out and everything is perfect once more…" She curled up a little and lent into the hug he gave her. "When he was injured I was terrified that he was going to die, it was like something had curled up and died inside and the relief I felt when he was going to be okay….I can't describe it." She let out a small sigh. "Not even to myself can I describe it or rationalise it…"

"You don't have to Tarsh, you only have to know what your heart is saying." He told her softly.

"You know what makes it worse?" She asked him quietly. "I knew that he wasn't going to find me to say goodbye, deep down I knew it, even Jerna warned me that he wouldn't…"

"But you had hoped."

"Yes I did." A tear slid down her check.

"Knowing something and seeing it are two different things Tarsha, as you well know but we still and always will have hope." He kissed her forehead.

"Always" She smiled up at him as he wiped away her tears. "I am just glad that you were here this time." She snuggled into his embrace.

"This time?" He asked with a small frown.

"When the Uncles first showed up I was attacked by one of their men when I tried to stop him from abusing his horse and I knocked him down and he got kicked out. I was so shaken after it and there was no one to help me but Yual…don't get me wrong he did a good job but it wasn't the same…" She spoke softly. "I've missed you being here with me Travis…even after two years I still turn around to tell you something and am surprised that you aren't there."

"I do the same thing."

They sat in silence for awhile just staring into the fire that he had lit before she heard her door open and James came in looking concerned and gave them both a soft smile.

"You okay?" He asked sitting down beside her, so she was being embraced by both of them.

"Better." She smiled at him.

"Ma is calling in everyone for dinner."

"Dinner?" She blinked in surprise and turned to Travis. "You let me sleep through lunch?"

"You were exhausted, physically and emotionally Tarsha it was better if you slept." He shrugged, "Admit you feel better for it."

"I do, but I don't get that much sleep at night let alone during the day." She shook her head bemused before giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before easing out of their hold and slipped into the bathroom to wash her face and let them lead her down to the Inn and sat at the family table in the kitchen to eat.

She smiled softly at her family during the meal letting them know with out words that she was alright and lost herself in a conversation with Daniel on animals.

OOOOOOO

Tarsha grinned with her family as they thanked the last of the villagers as they left. Inn and stables fully finished and sound. In the end they had decided to hold off on the fourth floor to see how things went, though they were all hoping that another fifty rooms would be enough, and they prayed to high heaven that two hundred and ninety stalls would be enough as they were the most tedious to build and they were running out of room to expand.

All up it had taken four weeks and they still had two weeks before the first hail started, though Tarsha had warned everyone that it might change at short notice, but they had plenty of time to get home and settle back in after their months absence.

The family walked back inside and collapsed on the tables all over the common room and revelled in the silence and the sudden peace they all felt.

"How long do you think it will be before we get bored?" Teven asked with a cheeky face and laughed as they all burst out laugh and a few of them threw a few things at him.

"Oh I doubt that it would be long." Griff agreed.

"I just can't believe that it's finally done." Ma exclaimed as she picked up Rolan and Judas. "We have the help we need, the renovations are completed and it's still three hours before noon and a week before midwinter." She added happily.

"Yes everything is done but there is still chores to do." Jacob grinned at them all. "Along with a filthy stable that needs to be scrubbed down."

"It's already been started." Tarsha spoke up over the groans. "If you will excuse me I'll go and see how much more needs to be done." She said softly before slipping out of the room and heading back to the stables. She joined Lissa, Gamina, Wes and Stev in cleaning up the dirty stalls. Most of them were clean because they had only just been finished while others were clean because the horses had spent a majority of their time out in the field, they only had fifty to clean all up and if they took their time they should be done by dinner as there was no need to rush.

She finished her ten stalls two marks after lunch and spent the next two marks checking over the family's horses, who had been a little neglected over the last month. When she was done she headed up to the hay loft to check how much hay was stored before hitching a harness to an eager Jona and headed over to the barn and dragged back a number of bales and the others hoisted them up.

She stood at the field entrance staring out into the field watching as the horses played around with the three foals that had been born over the last week, lost in thought with Yual leaning up against her leg. Sitting down he easily reached her waist and was absently scratching his ears.

_Leren should have made it back to Haven by now…I wonder if he found my gift?_ She thought and then let out a sigh.

"So do you think those thirty rooms will do?" Talia asked leaning against the door near by breaking her thoughts.

"Sorry what did you say?" Tarsha asked turning to Talia in surprise. Talia repeated her question looking a little concerned. "Oh yes it will help very much." Tarsha nodded with a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes. "Granted it make more cleaning to do but it will help that we won't have to double up as many customers."

"Tarsha…"

"I am fine Talia, it's just a little adjustment with all the people gone." She cut off her aunt with a soft gentle genuine smile.

"This came for you this morning by courier…Koren brought it." She handed over a thick letter.

"Thank you" Tarsha said softly as she took the letter and watched as Talia walked back down the corridor of stalls heading back towards the Inn. She went back to her room and settled down on the couch and broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Tarsha,_

_I hope that you can forgive me for taking the cowards way out and not seeing you before I left…I knew that if I did say goodbye it would have seen permeant and it would have made leaving harder._

_You will most likely be pleased to know that Jerna gave me an earful and a thorough scolding for doing that to you and then ignored me for the entire day and gave me the most uncomfortable ride that I can ever remember having. She said that I deserved it._

_Thank you for the charm, I wear it all the time and don't remove it for any reason. It makes me feel as if you are with me all the time but it also makes me miss you all the more. I don't know when I will be returning your way again, though I am hoping that it will be some time soon. I must admit there are some things that I would like to say to you in person and not through writing, though more then likely it would be easier to say them in a letter then in person._

_I will admit that I am not all that good at writing letters with out rambling as my mother will no doubt agree with._

_Jerna says hello by the way and hope that you are doing well and so do I. I truly hope that I didn't hurt you too much with the way I left._

_Talia and the others will probably be called back soon, there is something going on here are the palace and the Queen looks a little worried…though I should probably not tell you that. Sigh._

_I've only been back two days and I wish that I was on the road, preferably heading back to you but I'll probably be sent south for a time, maybe a year, I won't know for sure for another few days._

_I wish that we had had more time together and wish that we had had more then that one night together…_

Tarsha blushed at that line, there had been a night of celebration where every one had had a few drinks, but it had given her a chance to lay her doubts to one side and build up the courage to spend the night with Leren, three nights before he had left.

_That night comes back to me in my dreams in such clarity that I swear that it is real and only makes me regret at having to leave._

_I miss you Tarsha. It makes my heart ache sometimes with the intensity of it at times that I try to forget just so the ache will fade for a time, but at the same time I never wish to forget._

_I have to go now as I am needed some where and I am running out of things to say with out repeating myself constantly and making me miss you all the more._

_Take care of your self Tarsha, I wait for the day I see you again. I pray that the Gods and Goddess above make it soon._

_Leren_

Tarsha wiped away a few tears that had fallen as she had read the words before rising and made her way to her desk and wrote out a letter in reply hoping that he would get it before he was sent off.

She told him of everything that had happened since he had left, how every one was glad that everyone had left leaving them in peace, though they were grateful for the help it was just nice to have the place to themselves once more. She told him how she had known that he would leave with out finding her but had still hoped that he would, told him how much she missed him and told him in no uncertain words that what he wouldn't say in letters she would. She told him that she loved him and hoped that he could visit again some time soon and that he had better take care of himself or she was going to set Jerna on him, along with Yual. She signed it off and sealed it before making her way back down to the stable and towards the inn, finding Talia talking with Koren.

"Are you returning to Haven, Koren or are continuing on North?" Tarsha asked as she sat down as Ma and her sisters served up dinner.

"I'm returning in the morning." Koren replied with a tired smile.

"So am I." Talia spoke up with a sigh. "Selenay has request that I return."

"Will all heralds be going?" She asked hoping that her time with her brothers wouldn't be cut short.

"No just me, so I'll be returning with Koren, and Dirk with escort the trainee's back at the end of the month." Talia shook her head.

"Could you then give this to Leren?" She asked holding out the letter.

"Sure, I'll make sure he gets it." Talia nodded and tucked it into her tunic.

"Thank you." Tarsha smiled happily as she turned her attention back to her meal.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I apologise for the long wait for this chapter. I was not happy with it and I couldn't figure out what was wrong with it and it took me forever to fix it. I will admit that I am still not completely happy with it. But I have people asking me to put it up anyway so I have bowed to the people who are feeding my muse now that it has come back from Maui. (It didn't even send me a post card grumbles) You will be happy to know that I am working on chapter ten already. I will put it up when it is done but details of what is going on is on my profile.

Please let me know what you think. Reviews help, thanks to every one who has reviewed it has really helped. Cookies for every one! Hands out choc chip cookies

Chapter 9

Tarsha found her family providing distractions for her wandering thoughts for the next month. Uncle Griff decided that he wanted to see how good she was at protecting herself and suddenly found himself teaching all of the children hand to hand with Feren's help. Uncle Kern taught her to fight with the daggers he had bought for her as a midwinter gift, her brothers also joined her for those lessons. Uncle Teven and Uncle Dirk worked on archery, though they had to make arrows and bows to be able to do so but they had fun doing it. Uncle Stephen taught her how to fight with the staff and Uncle Redick taught the sword to those who had asked for it, mainly Travis, Gerry and Karen.

She was surprised that her best weapons were her own body, the daggers and the staff so she focused on those, taking up three marks of her time each day.

Over that month they had many customers but found that it wasn't nearly as exhausting as it had been with the extra help they now had. It made it much easier to saddle the horses for when the customers were leaving and looking after them.

She was also spending some of her days training the three foals that had been born over a month ago to be ready for riding. It was much easier to do with her ability to talk to them and the parents who also helped.

"Tarsha I had an idea if you think it would work." Feren told her as he joined her in the exercise field watching as she had the foals getting used to having blankets on their backs.

"What is it?" She asked not really looking at him as she watched the foals prancing around playing with each other.

"I was thinking with your help you could help us train our horses to help us when we get in a fight, I know it isn't something you like doing but it would help us greatly." Feren explained. "It would also help with you here so you can translate for them and see what their ideas are."

Tarsha smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him and chuckled. "Look over there." She pointed over to the right to where Teven's companion Seren was with two others with four other horses and seemed to be going into complicated moves. "Ox asked me about it last week." She shrugged at his astounded look. "You are about a week behind your horses thoughts." She laughed. "Seren volunteered to help showing them moves that she knows works from her own fights with Teven."

"Huh. Well it seems that my own horse is smarter then I am" Feren muttered and shook his head. "Redick always did say that Ox was smarter of the two of us."

"Not necessarily smarter, Uncle Feren, he just wants to keep you safe, same with the other three." Tarsha shook her head and called the three foals back over to her, picking up three bareback pads. She spoke to them explaining what they were before putting them in place and sent them off to play again. "Look at it this way Uncle, you are training us kids to protect ourselves and each other…so are your horses." She explained to him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You know sometimes you surprise me Tarsha." He gave her a smile. "You speak and act like a full grown adult that when I look at you I expect to see one when I look at you. Granted you are nearly there, but some times you sound like some one my age." He reached out and gave her a one arm hug. "Jacob and Mary have brought you all up wonderfully, I have never been prouder of my family."

Tarsha hugged him around the waist. "You are all going soon aren't you?" She asked softly. This year her family had been together for two months.

"As soon as the hail storms are over." He nodded. "They are a little late this year."

"I know." She nodded and glanced up at the cloudy sky and let her eyes unfocus. "It will hail tonight and snow in four days." She blinked to refocus her eyes.

"I'll let the others know." He nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead before striding off back towards the Inn.

"Alright every one inside it's getting cold out here." She called out to the horses. "It'll start hailing soon." She strode back into the stable and removed the back pads off the foals as the other horses placed themselves in their stalls. She reached out for Jona who was with a group of horses being reshoed with James and Wes. :_Jorna?:_

_:Yes Shara?:_

_:Tell Wes that it going to Hail in four marks so they had either start heading back now or stay the night.: _She told her mare.

_:I will pass on the message.: _Jorna replied.

Tarsha reached out again this time for Lord Deren's stallion Midnight. _:Midnight?:_

_:Shara, is there a problem?: _He asked in concern.

_:No Midnight, please inform Randel that it will hail in four marks so he can warn your man.:_

_:I will, you have good timing, my man and his Lady were going to leave on a ride.:_

_:I'm glad I could prevent injury, I will send out another warning a mark before it happens.:_

_:Very well.: _

Tarsha blinked and found Devid looking at her in concern.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I was just sending out a warning about the hail that is coming." She nodded. "Did you need me for something?"

"Pa wants to know when James is coming back." Devid replied pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know yet Jorna is finding out now." She answered and laughed as Devid picked her up and spun her around a few times before placing her back on her feet.

"I haven't done that to you in years." He chuckled. "I couldn't resist."

"Do try." She laughed.

_:Shara, we are heading back now, James requests that you send out a second warning a mark before it comes down.: _Jorna's voice came back in her mind.

_:Will do, keep an eye on Sunset for me Jorna she is close to dropping her foal.:_

_:I will: _

"They are heading back now." She told him before pulling out of his arms and walked behind him and then feeling like having a bit of fun she jumped on his back, her arms around his neck.

"Well shall we tell Pa then?" He replied with a laugh and held her in place with his arms around her legs and they trotted to the Inn, Tarsha still on his back and laughing all the way.

All through lunch she kept an eye on the weather while having a spirited conversation with Meren and Daniel on healing and suddenly held up her hand and let her eyes go out of focus.

_:Attention please, a violent Hail storm will start in just under a mark, all animals seek shelter.: _ She sent out her warning with in twenty furlongs in every direction and felt a few responses, mainly from Jorna and Midnight, and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Problem?" Pa asked noting her unfocused eyes.

"No just sending out a second warning, it will come down in a mark." She shook her head.

"Alright every one double check everything, Tarsha how long is it going to last?" He ordered.

"Well into morning." She turned to Ma. "We'll need a basket full of food to get us through until there is a break which I don't think will happen until lunch time tomorrow."

"I'll make up something for you six." She nodded and stood with Annabell's help made up four baskets full of food with a few pans that wouldn't be needed in the kitchen so they could warm the food on the fires in the stables.

Tarsha watched as Devid handed Stephen two packs of cards and some knuckle bones so they wouldn't be totally bored being house bound.

By the time Ma had finished packing up food and handed out the baskets there were six of them, two of them full of jugs of Chava and cider.

"Everyone has their orders get to it, Devid you'll be with me trying to talk out what ever fool decides that they have to leave." Pa told everyone and they all headed out to their stations.

"Tarsha what do you usually do during a storm and you are cut off from the Inn?" Stev asked as they walked across the yard, pulling the cloaks tight, the temperature had dropped from cool to cold in the last three marks.

"I mainly use the time to groom the horses and make sure that they are all healthy, check the storage rooms to see what needs to be restocked and tidy up the stable." She replied with a smile. "It's about the only time I have to clean up the entire stable with out interruptions and not have to worry about the stalls and when all that is done I check over the tack to see what needs repair."

"Sounds like a good idea." Gamina spoke up as they entered the stables and looked around, it did look messy with hay every where and pieces of tack everywhere, buckets tipped over, grain spilled on the floor, empty jars and dirty rags scattered every where.

"Sure does." Stev nodded in agreement. "We can put this stuff in the back where Devid put that table and we can get started."

"When will we close up the stables?" Lissa asked as they headed to the table.

"We can close up the field doors now but the main doors stay open until James gets back." Tarsha replied as they set the baskets down on the table. "Lissa you close the back doors, you two check and make sure that all the back stall doors are closed and secure." She suggested as she walked back towards the storage room. "Then we can start cleaning." She pulled out a wheel barrow, a broom and a pitch fork. She started near the main doors sweeping up the dirty hay in the corridor.

Ten minutes before the storm dropped her head came up.

_:Incoming: _Jorna's voice warned her.

"Everyone to the wall." She barked out and they all stood against the nearest wall as the six horses cantered into the stable and came to a stop, breathing hard. "Cutting it a little close aren't we brother?" She asked James with a raised eyebrow.

"Couldn't be helped." He shrugged as he dismounted as every one helped stripped two of the horses of their tack.

"If you don't want to be stuck in here until late tomorrow you better leg it to the Inn." Tarsha warned him as they horses walked themselves to cool off.

"Got it." He nodded and jogged out of the stable.

Tarsha opened her senses and scanned the road for travellers before nodding when she found no one and Randel helped her close the main doors, before he headed off to groom the six horses and every one else went back to their chore.

Every one looked up at the loud clattering noise as the hail came down hard before glancing at each other and returned to work and Randel hurried around the stable lighting braziers and lamps to keep them all warm and so they could see.

OOOOOOO

Over the next week she found out that she could still be proven wrong when it came to the weather. The hail and rain storm didn't stop for nearly the entire week, causing Devid and James to carrying their food out to them in more baskets under a large plank of wood and return with the empty baskets, a large loads of wood to keep the braziers going.

By the end of the week even the horses were grumbling at being stall bound continuously, Tarsha had taken to letting a few of the horses wonder around the stable so they could stretch their legs. She had an idea and dug around her room and drew up a map of the stables with the stalls easily seen and wrote out which horse was where in led so it could be erased when the horse left and who they belonged to.

It also gave them time to get used to the new way the stable was arranged and moved a few things around so they were easier to find and use.

"Tarsha" She looked up at the voice she wasn't used to hearing over the last week and spotted Uncle Dirk and Uncle Redick heading towards her their cloaks soaked. "When is this storm going to end?" Dirk asked looking a little worried.

"I don't know, it keeps changing on me." She shook her head helplessly. "I know for sure that it will clear up for eight marks tomorrow and then it is going to snow heavily, but the weather is so uncertain that I can tell you how long the snow storm is going to last." She told them and gestured for them to sit at the table as she put her led down and flexed her cramping fingers.

"How bad is the snow storm going to be?" Redick inquired with a faint frown.

"There will more then likely be a foot of snow on the ground with in the first day of it." She held her hands out in frustration. "From what I am sensing right now it is going to last at least three days, you would only have enough time to get to the village before being snowed in and having to wait another three days. I can't predict anything beyond four days at a time at the moment." She ran her hands through her hair that was carefully braided back and growled as her fingers got tangled.

"Are your readings clear and uncertain or are you uncertain because your readings are fuzzy?" Dirk asked with a frown, Tarsha's readings hadn't been fuzzy for years.

"They are all fuzzy, it's as if I am being blocked." She growled in frustration, yanking the tie out of her hair and unbraided until her hair hit her backside and then ran her hands through it to smooth it out.

"I'll get Stephen he maybe be able to help." Redick said as he stood up and hurried out back into the storm.

"I don't know what is causing this" She groaned as she slumped in her seat and dropped her head into her hands in frustration.

"We'll see if Steph can help," Dirk assured her and pulled her into a hug. "Is your animal speech working alright?"

"It's fine, it's a little stronger then it was last year though." She frowned as she thought about it. "I haven't really noticed it because I haven't had to do I wide call in awhile, when I gave the warning call about the storm I realised that I reached further then I had last year." She explained.

It didn't take Redick long to return with Steph and she explained again everything she had to Dirk and Steph searched her mind again with Dirk's help, trying to see if they could find anything.

"Well I didn't think we would find that" Steph blinked as they came out of their trances.

"What?" Tarsha asked looking worried.

"We've finally pinpointed that unidentifiable third gift you have Tarsha." Dirk replied with a sigh. "It's the healing gift, just like Daniel's except your's was closed shut tight but over the last year it has been opening. Something over the last three weeks has caused it to open much more. Your body is using the gift even now."

"But what is it healing?" She asked in confusion.

"You." Steph looked at her worriedly. "It's taking all of your energy to keep you at the level you are at now and it is loosing the battle, leaving very little for your other gifts to use." He explained. "You my dear little niece have pneumonia, but your body is just to stubborn to admit it."

"But I feel fine" She stuttered out.

"Now you do, but I have noticed that you have been tired in the mornings and from the scans we did your healing gift isn't strong enough to keep the illness at bay much longer with in the next day you are going to be very ill." Steph explained shaking his head. "And because it has been kept at bay for so long it is going to be a little worse the usual and there isn't much that Daniel or Meren is going to do for you, beside give you infuses of herbs."

"And it will only be made worse if we took you out into this weather." Dirk added looking a little worried. "What I would suggest Tarsha is get an early night, write up a list of things for the other four to do for the next week or two as you aren't going to be coherent to tell them, you are going to need all the rest you can get before it hits you."

"I'll see if Meren or Daniel would be better to watch over you while you are ill and get them to stay with you until you are back on your feet." Redick stood up and once again hurried out of the stables.

"Your sure about this?" Tarsha asked again not ready to believe it.

"Tarsha I am a Healing Adept Mage, I know an illness when I sense it." Steph told her in an understanding tone. "You should have gone through this illness weeks ago, when it was nothing but a cold."

"I guess some times it doesn't pay to be stubborn." She said softly as she pulled out another piece of paper and wrote out a weekly schedule of things that had to been done regularly and anything that should be done when there was time, and finished off her map of the stables and pinned them up on the wall, ignoring the wave of dizziness that hit her. She easily recognised it as she had been having them at least three times week for the last two weeks.

She just wished that Yual was around, no one had seen him in a week, she had tried to contact him but all she could get was that he was far away from her.

"Why didn't you say you were sick?" Daniel demanded as he and Meren hurried down the corridor towards her.

"Maybe because I didn't know?" She snapped back as she slumped back in her seat, cradling her head in her hands. So many things had gone wrong for her over the last month. Leren had left, Yual had disappeared, Rolan had broken his leg when he had snuck up to the Hay loft with out any one noticing and her mother had yelled at her, Travis hadn't talked to her in over two weeks, though granted a week of that was because he was house bound like every thing else and to top it all off Lissa had a cold. Add to the fact that she wasn't sleeping well and she knew that this wasn't going to be fun.

She gave a resigned sigh as Meren placed a hand on her head and made her look up at him before staring into her eyes before grimacing.

"This is not going to be fun." He pulled a face. "Right you young lady are going up to your room or you can go to Daniel's it is your choice but you will be going right now."

"I guess Daniel's room will be easier as I know that he has everything he needs there." She replied with a sigh and was tugged to her feet and dragged to where her old room used to be by Meren and Daniel, both of them chiding her the whole way.

With little choice Tarsha found herself stripped to her smalls and bustled into night clothes, into bed and dosed with several herb concoctions which one she could have sworn was a sleeping draught as she was asleep before she realised it.

OOOOOOO

Tarsha found herself drift up from never ending blackness that seemed to rock slightly making her queasy, she had no idea how long she had been in that blackness, but her head hurt and felt back full of wool, her throat was dry and raw and her body ached unpleasantly as if a herd of horses had trampled her continuously. She could hear the faint murmur of voices and fought against her body to wake enough to hear what they were saying.

"How is she doing?" James's voice asked quietly sounding concerned.

"Same as before." Daniel's voice sounded tired and concerned. "Meren is concerned about her fever, it jumps around like a colt frolicking but never breaks. It's already been two weeks and he isn't sure what will happen if it doesn't break soon."

"But she is still fighting?" James asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"Yes she is still fighting." Daniel's voice almost smiled with him. "I don't think she is incapable of not fighting. I just wish that Travis could have stayed until she was better, you know that none of us do well when our twin is sick." He sighed.

"Has she woken?"

"Not completely, I don't think she is conscious of anything she has been saying…Does anyone know where Yual is? She has been calling for him ever since her body gave in to the fever."

"No, no one has seen him in three weeks, she has been very worried about him." James sighed. "She hasn't been able to reach him."

Her body weakened again and she descended into blackness again with a whimper.

OOOOOOO

"Do you think the shields will hold?" Uncle Stephen's voice asked as she raised up from the darkness again.

"They should, she's not as restless since you put them in place." Daniel replied, sounding much better then he had before.

"I had hoped that she would be conscious by now, it's been over a month." Stephen sighed and she heard a chair creak.

"Six weeks." Daniel sighed. "We got a letter from Haven last week saying that Travis wasn't doing so well. He's had a few panic attacks saying that he couldn't sense her, they are sending him home to recover."

"That can't be good news." Stephen sounded worried.

"Meren and I aren't all that surprised. None of us have been away from our twin when we are ill, especially consider how close we all are and we all have a twin bond." Daniel sighed. "I'm surprised he made it this long. You remember the argument that I had with them all about his leaving."

"Yes, I do." Stephen's voice was amused. "Has her fever broken?"

"Twice, each time it's come back with in a few hours." Daniel sounded defeated. "It broke last night and came back this morning." She felt his hand rest on her forehead. "It's still pretty high, I would be happier if she could say something coherent for once."

"And be coherent enough to eat something at the very least." Stephen agreed. "She is getting too thin."

"Too thin?" Daniel's voice was slightly strangled. "She's nothing but a skeleton, the fever has burnt off too much…" The voices faded again and she lost her hold and blackness swallowed her again.

OOOOOOO

She drift again for some time but this time she could hear the faint tune that Yual had taught her and that he sung for her when she wasn't feeling all the best.

_Yual? _ Her own mental voice was faint and weak. _Yual where are you?_

_:Shara…:_ The reply was faint coming from a vast distance. _:I am coming, Shara. I will explain my absence when I return…: _His voice faded for a moment and then came back worried. _:You are ill…how long have you been ill?: _His voice suddenly sounded frantic.

_I don't know…I can't wake…Yual I can't wake! _Her voice turned panicked. _ I…I sometimes hear people around me talking but I can't wake._

_:Calm Shara, I'll be there in a day.: _ He assured her trying to calm her.

_Sing for me? _ She asked in a small voice

_:Always: _Again the song started, calming her mind from it's pain and she drifted again, this time in the comfort of knowing that Yual was coming home and she could at least communicate with some one again and she wasn't alone any more.

OOOOOOO

She drifted up once more and felt some one holding her hand and the murmuring of voices.

"Do you think she will wake Daniel?" Travis's voice was hoarse and filled with despair.

"She will, Travis." Daniel assured him. "She is still fighting."

"But her illness was over weeks ago." His voice croaked.

"It weakened her greatly Travis, she used everything she had to fight it off now she has to recover." She heard the faint hesitation in his voice.

"What? What aren't you saying?" Travis demanded.

"I had Jona try and contact her using Wes as a translator and she couldn't reach her. When Yual returned I had him so the same with the same result, but…" Daniel sounded weary. "He did tell Wes that he has had contact with her, that is how I know she is still fighting." She felt the bed dip as he sat down. "Yual says that she is drifting and that some times she gets enough energy to hear us which is why I've asked people to talk to her or even read to her…" He paused and she heard the door creak a little and the sound of Yual's claws on the wood. "Good morning Yual" The bed dipped again and a heavier weight settled by her feet. "Something the matter Yual?" Daniel asked. The weight moved and she felt a tongue caress her cheek.

_:Shara, welcome back:_

_Yual? _Her mental voice was a mere whisper and slightly panicked.

"Is she aware Yual?" Travis asked with a little more hope in his voice and she sensed Yual move guessing that he nodded.

"See if you can get her to drink that broth Travis, it might be easier to get her body to eat is she is slightly aware." Daniel suggested and she was repositioned on the bed so she was sitting up slightly.

_:Keep calm, you are safe with your family around you. You have been very ill for months.:_

_Months? It didn't seem that long._

_:Yes months, you illness was cured two months ago, leaving you very weak. Your body is trying to recover from the labour of fighting off pneumonia hence the drifting you've been experiencing.: _He explained.

"It is much easier to feed her when she is semi aware." Travis drawled with a faint chuckle. "Who would have figured that feeding the younger ones would have been practice for feeding my sister."

"Is she still with us Yual?" Daniel asked and then continued. "I need to know how she feels, I know that some times you speak with the others."

:_She is weak, her mental voice is very faint Healer Daniel. Her head is a little clearer and not as if she has a sheep packed into it.: _She heard Daniel and Travis chuckle at that. _:Maybe a lamb instead. Her throat was sore but feels much better and wishes to know if she could have something better tasting then very watered down broth.:_

"No you can't Tarsha." Daniel chuckled in sheer relief. "You haven't had anything but watered down soups and teas since you fell ill, we need to get your body used to have regular meals again. Most days I was lucky to get a mouthful of food into your mouth. You'll have to take things slow."

_:She also wishes to know how long exactly she has been ill and why can't she wake.:_

"You've been ill for eight months (Three and a half months) Tarsha, scared the hell out of all of us in the process, as to why you can't wake up completely I think it is because you are so weak. It will probably be another few weeks before your body is even remotely ready to wake completely and then and only then will I tell you what happens next." Daniel informed her gently stroking her hair. "I want you to keep fighting Tarsha, but you must rest when you get tired, you can use Yual to communicate with anyone here when you are aware but it is going to take time." He kissed her forehead. "Do you understand?"

_:She does, I think she is close to drifting again: _Yual answered for her.

"Just a few more mouthfuls." Travis murmured and cursed as the last mouthful just dribbled out of her mouth.

"Well at least we know she is still with us." Was the last words she heard.

OOOOOOO

When she drifted out the blackness again she felt weary, getting thoroughly tired of blackness. She was a little surprised when she felt warm and a gentle breeze caress her skin, she could hear the four children playing near by with sounds that told her that she was near horses and the heavy conversation of her family. She concentrated and realised that she was leaning up against some one who was holding her hand and felt her fingers twitch.

She heard a sharp in drawn breath and a tongue lick her free hand.

_:Welcome back Shara, you did much better this time, only four days.:_

_That is a relief. _She was glad to hear her own mental voice seemed much stronger. _Am I outside?_

_:Yes it was Travis's and Daniel's idea. Considering it is summer and nice out side they thought it might do you some good to be out in the sun, they both know how much you love being outside.: _ He explained.

"Yual is she aware?" Travis's voice asked close to her ear.

_:Yes she is aware and sounds much stronger: _

Tarsha felt her fingers twitch again and she managed to squeeze her twins hand and she both felt and heard her breath catch in his throat.

"What's wrong Travis?" James's voice asked from nearby and felt her other hand taken up and she squeezed his hand to and heard his breath hitch too. "Tarsha?" His voice was thick with tears and hope. She squeezed his hand again and concentrated on her body studying the way she felt. Her body felt lighter not as heavy as it had all the other times she had come aware and not nearly as exhausted.

"James get Daniel, quietly." Travis murmured quietly.

Her hand was released and she sensed James leave.

_It must be near the beginning of summer if I have been asleep for four months. _Tarsha commented enjoying the feeling of her mind being clear and being able to string more then ten words together with out concentrating.

:_Yes, only a week or so left before we enter midsummer : _ Yual agreed.

"Problem?" Daniel inquired as he sat down next to Tarsha and took up her hand in both of his and she squeezed his hand more firmly then she had managed before. "Yual?" His voice came out low.

_:She feels much better, her mental voice is growing in strength with every word she speaks, her body doesn't ache and her head is clear, though she is still trying to open her eyes.: _Yual gave Daniel a run down on how she felt.

_They feel stuck._

_:She says that they feel as if they are stuck together.: _He added passing on her message.

"Hmm" She heard the faint sound of water being poured and felt a damp cloth wipe her eyes carefully and lovingly. "Tarsha I want you to listen carefully." Daniel spoke quietly so not to notify the rest of the family. "Your eyes are going to be sensitive to light, right now you are sitting in the shade of a tree but it still might be painful to open your eyes, so take it slow and take the time to let your eyes adjust." She gave his hand a soft squeeze to show him that she understood and tried to get her eyes open again.

It took a few tries before they even fluttered open even a little and winced at the bright light out side of the shade.

"I'm right in front of you Tarsha, blocking the light." James spoke up a moment later and she flicked her eyes open again before closing them again as they watered. It took her nearly half a mark to get them to stay open more then a few seconds.

She blinked rapidly for a few moments before she adjusted to the light with out her eyes watering and Daniel washed her eyes again and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

She gave them a faint triumphant smile as she got them to stay open and saw the joyous and relieved looks on their faces.

"I was beginning to think we had lost you for good Tarsh" James said hoarsely as he sat down suddenly in front of her.

"Drink this." Daniel handed Travis a bowl and she grimaced as she tasted watered down broth again. "And remember what I told you last time about food." He gave her a mock glare that melted in to a grin. "I'm going to tell Meren that you are awake and aware…and try not to alert the family, it would only overwhelm you." He walked off casually.

_What is the family doing? _She asked Yual as she eagerly drank down the broth and frowned in disappointment when it was empty and James refilled it and she gave him a grateful look.

_:They are keeping the little ones occupied by chasing them around and throwing balls about. There is actually no customers today so we are enjoying the lull.: _Yual informed her, she could sense his own relief and joy that she was awake. _:They are a short distance from here and won't notice anything for awhile yet.:_

"Welcome back Tarsha." She looked up from the empty bowl that Travis was just taking away and smiled at Meren as he knelt down beside her and rested his hand on her forehead and went into a slight trance. "Well it's not as bad as I feared." He gave her a smile. "It's going to take awhile before you will be able to get around on your own, but thanks to the exercises that your bothers and sisters gave you, you haven't lost all your muscles so you won't have to relearn how to walk all together but it is going to take time." He warned her and she nodded in understanding and he frowned slightly. "Tarsha…" A strange look crossed his face. "Have you tried speaking yet?" He asked as he rested his hand against her throat and frowned as she shook her head. "Does your throat hurt?" Again she shook her head, and Meren sighed in frustration. "Try and speak Tarsha, your voice is going to be scratching and hoarse at best, I want to see how much vocabulary you have lost." She opened her mouth and no sound came out as it moved. "Hum for me…" He said his frown clearing a little, his hand still on her throat. Very faint sounds came from her throat that he could only hear once he bent his head so his ear was right next to her throat. "Well it's not the best outcome I was hoping for." He sighed.

"Is it permanent?" James asked before anyone else could.

"I don't know yet, she can make some soft sounds. I want to you to hum anytime you want, get your vocal cords used to being used again, but for no more then a mark at a time resting for three marks." He told her and she nodded. "Have you eaten?"

"Two bowls of broth." Travis smiled.

"Still hungry?" Meren asked with a relieved smile as she nodded. "I'll write out a list of what you can eat and what you shouldn't, but for now James why don't you grab her a bowl of your Ma's veggie mash." He looked over to the playing family. "Do you think you are up to being over run with tears and hugs?" He asked her with a chuckle.

She watched her family play and a gentle smile crossed her face as Pa grabbed Rolan and spun him around before setting him down as he squealed with laughter. She looked back at Meren and nodded. She turned her head slightly with no problem and stared at Travis and tilted her head.

"They sent me home to recover." Travis told her quietly. "I wasn't dealing very well with you being ill, it put a strain on the bond between us. Talia and Dirk told me very firmly to go home and not to return until you were back on your feet, no matter how long it took." He kissed her forehead. "I've been doing my studies long distance and Uncle Steph is training me in weapons."

She nodded in understanding and gave him an apologetic look and nuzzled his neck.

"No need to be sorry Tarsha, we all should have listened to Daniel when he told them that I shouldn't go." He told her firmly. "Oh look Meren is telling Ma and Pa."

She turned to look and saw Meren pull them to the side and talking to them and saw their jaws drop before turning slightly to stare at them both and then frown as Meren continued before nodding and heading over.

"Oh Tarsha" Ma's eyes over followed with tears and she pulled her out of Travis's arms and hugged her tightly and hummed happily as Pa joined the hug.

"Still hungry Tarsh?" James asked with a chuckle as he returned with a bowl of mash and she nodded. She was placed back in Travis's arms and silently laughed as her Ma snatched the bowl out of James's hand and began feeding her.

She listened to the conversation, nodding or shaking her head at the questions that were thrown at her and had to give up on the food before she was even half way through the bowl.

"Yual has offered to translate anything she says in length if it isn't a yes or no question." Daniel told them when after a mark the entire family had joined in the celebration that Tarsha was awake.

She was brought up to speed with what had happened over the last four months the regular customers she had missed seeing on their way to Haven for trade, the accidents that everyone had had and the little prank war that had been going on between James, Devid, uncle Steph and Pa, much to Ma's annoyance.

By the time they were finished filling her in the family horses came up to greet her and welcome her back and she caught up with then, smiling when she heard that there were two more foals bringing the family horse number up to thirteen.

"Tarsha do you want to stay in the stables as you recover or in the family section?" Ma asked as Pa and uncle Stephen packed up the picnic things.

_:If you do not mind Ma I would like to stay in the stables, it is the most familiar and Yual and Jorna will be there to help me while you are all busy with customers: _Yual relayed her message.

"Yes I thought you might say that." Ma smiled. "I would love to have you in the family section but we won't be able to keep a close eye on you as Yual and Jorna will be able to." She agreed with Tarsha's choice. "Travis and Daniel will also be around to help you about too."

Tarsha nodded and James picked her up and carried her to her room with Travis and Daniel behind him and settled her down on the couch.

"Ma wont expect you down for dinner but she'll want to see you for breakfast." James reminded them before kissing her forehead and left.

"How are you feeling now that you have been awake for awhile?" Daniel asked sitting down in a near by chair and Travis sat down at the desk and pulled out a few books to get back to his studies. Yual jumped up beside her and she scratched his ears.

_:Much better, a little tired: _Yual informed him when she just shrugged.

"Well let's see you've been awake for four marks, which is good and Meren assured me that it is safe for you to nap and you should do so any time you feel tired, so you don't exhaust yourself." Daniel nodded and pulled out a journal and wrote out a few things. "Exhausting yourself would be very bad Tarsha at least for the first week at least as it could send you back in to a coma." He turned his eyes to Yual. "I'll be counting on you to keep a close eye on her and make sure that doesn't happen."

_:I can assure you that I will make sure that she does rest when she needs to.: _Yual nodded firmly.

"You should rest and nap when ever you feel the need, even if it is only for a mark or two. Eat when you are hungry and drink plenty of fluids." He scribbled down a few things. "At the moment we'll work on you getting about on your own up here, so you can see to your own needs with out us having to call on Annabell and Ma." He looked back up at her. "any questions about anything?"

_:Any letters for me?:_

He looked a little surprised at the question and then frowned in thought. "None have been brought up here but I'll ask Ma and Pa they might be keeping them for later." He shook his head, he raised an eyebrow at her disappointed sigh. "Are you tired enough for a nap?" and smiled at her shaking head. "Alright then you can do some exercises, work on moving your arms with out them cramping."

OOOOOOO

Tarsha sat astride Jorna in the new clothes that Jazmine and Jessica had made up for her when much to her disgust she found that all of her clothes were too big for her and Ma had decided to keep them rather then adjust them for when Tarsha put some weight back on.

She had been awake for a month and was getting better with every day that passed, she could now walk on her own, doing her rounds in the stable but she still couldn't walk to and from the Inn under her own power. If she had a distance to go then she used Jorna at her insistence after she had nearly collapsed the first two times. It had also taken her two weeks to get her voice to work properly with out giving out on her and another two weeks to get the words out right, much to her frustration.

Yual was never far from her side and had yet to explain where he had gone when he had disappeared, all he would say was that he had heard a call of his race and had no choice but to follow it and had learned a lot from it. She didn't mind so much, she was glad that he had learnt about himself and met some of his people.

Travis had left to return to Haven even though would be returning in three months, and would let their family there know that Tarsha was on the mend and would no doubt be tested on everything that he had been learning while he was going. He had only mentioned that he wasn't looking forward being tested by Captain Kerowyn who was the weapons master. It had taken her two weeks to convince him that she would be alright with out him being there and that while she loved him she would have to hurt him if he didn't stop hovering, much to the amusement of her family.

Daniel was still around making sure that she wasn't over working herself and at Meren's advice had moved in permanently into his rooms and set up shop in the stables to help any horse that needed him or customer. Meren had thought it was a good idea considering how many Heralds ended up passing through on their way up north, not to mention the other people that made their way pass. He had said that Daniel had learnt nearly everything he needed to know but would be staying also just in case Daniel needed him but was sure that Daniel would be fine and would most like be leaving him behind when he left after midwinter. The only real big thing that Daniel had to get over was the sight of blood which he was getting good at considering the amount of accidents that happened around the Inn. He was also getting good as putting in stitches and removing them.

He was keeping a close eye on what Tarsha ate and was making sure that she was putting weight on at a reasonable rate. She was pleased when she looked in the mirror to see that her face wasn't as gaunt as it had been the previous month and no longer looking like a walking corpse.

She was watching Wes and Lissa putting the younger horses through their paces and getting the older ones used to saddles like she had been doing before she fell ill. Gamina and Steph were saddling a few horses whose masters were leaving shortly, there were only six leaving and the two of them could easily get them ready to go on their own, thanks to the new system Tarsha had made up before her illness which they had followed faithfully once they had found how well it had worked.

She nudged Jorna to turn and they headed to the gate which Yual nudged open and closed behind her and they trotted towards the yard entrance to the kitchen remembering the Ma had called her a few moments ago.

"You called Ma?" She asked still astride Jorna and her Ma walked to the door and smiled at her.

"Yes could you grab some veggies for dinner? I sent Jessica down there to do some weeding, she'll know what I need." Ma asked holding out the basket. "Oh and another bottle of milk from the dairy."

"Sure thing." Tarsha nodded and took the basket and Jorna turned and trotted off towards the veggie patch at the back of the property with out prompting. She found it much easier to get about on Jorna's back then walking every where, but each week she was able to walk a little further than the week before. "Jess" She called out as she reached the veggie patch fence.

"What do you need Tarsh?" Jess called back at the far end of the patch.

"Ma needs veggies for dinner." She called back holding up the basket. Jess nodded and trotted forward, taking the basket before walk up and down the rows pulling veggies seemingly at random, she glanced at the basket after a little while before nodded and walking back and handing the full basket back to her sister. "You must think I am shirking my chores." Tarsha said softly as she took the basket back.

"Not at all" Jess answered in surprise. "We are just glad that you are awake and survived. Even though you can't get around properly you are still doing chores and running errands that we don't have time to do. No one thinks you are shirking why would you think that?" She demanded.

"I over heard Jazmine and Devid complaining to each other the other day." She shrugged.

"I don't know why, it's not as if any one is taking over your chores…if anything you are picking up some of ours." Jess frowned as she wiped her hands on a rag tied to her belt. "Give me a lift back to the kitchen?" She asked giving her a grin.

"Sure" Tarsha chuckled and held out a hand to help Jess up and Jorna turned back the way she had come. "You know it's the one thing I love about this family." She spoke up after a few moments of silence. "Even after everything that has gone on over the last year, no one is treating me like an invalid, no one is afraid to mention it or over mothers me…well at least not since Travis left." She chuckled even as Jessica giggled.

"Daniel did warn him to give you a little space or you were going to snap at him but he didn't listen." Jess shook her head in amusement. "Ma just gave him a look when he complained to her about it and said that he deserved it, after we had all warned him about not crowding you." Jorna stopped out side the kitchen and Jess slid off her rump and took the basket from Tarsha's hands. "Just remember when one of us complain Tarsh that we have all been worried half to death, even though it's been a month it going to take some time for us to readjust to the fact that you are okay now."

"I'll keep that in mind, tell Ma I'll be back in a moment with the milk she wanted." Tarsha nodded in understanding as Jorna made her way to the dairy in a quick trot, walking straight into the dairy where most animals weren't allowed and Tarsha just grinned at James's and Devid's yell of complaint and grabbed a bottle off the shelf that was just at the right height for her to pluck off the shelf and returned to the kitchen handing the bottle off to Annabell who came out at her call. "Do you or Ma need me to grab anything else?" She asked, trying to think what needed to be done in the stables that she could do with out bring both Daniel and Yual down on her.

"You can check on your Pa and Uncle Steph, they are down in the Hay field, and bring them their lunch." Ma said as she came forward with a saddlebag and threw them over Jorna's rump and secured it to the bareback pad.

"That I can do" Tarsha nodded and shifted her seat to let Jorna know that she could go at her own pace, which she whickered in happiness that hummed in her mind and leapt into a canter towards the far field.

Tarsha let her mind drift as she enjoyed the rush of the wind through her shoulder length hair that had been cut during her fever and was still too short for her to tie back completely. She shifted her position to let Jorna know that she was prepared for her to leap over the fence and easily found the trail that Pa had made as he walked through the hay and they halted part way as they lost the trail and she sat up looking about before calling out and sat back listening for a reply.

"Middle Back to the left." Pa's voice yelled back and she nudged Jorna in the right direction. "What do you need honey?" He asked as he spotted her with a grin.

"Ma sent me down with lunch." Tarsha replied turning and untying the saddle bags and handed them over.

"Thanks Tarsha, we were wondering if she had forgotten about us." He chuckled as he took the bags.

"Not yet." She grinned at him.

"Any customers?"

"Three, Annabell and Jazmine are taking care of them, six are leaving as we speak. I can sense another eight will be here in a few marks." She replied with a slight nodded.

"Anyone we know coming in?" Pa asked as he handed the flask of cider to Uncle Steph to drink.

Tarsha's eyes unfocused as she concentrated on the incoming horses and let a slow grin cross her face. "It's Uncle Redick with Lord Deren and four of his retainers."

"They are early." Uncle Steph blinked. "They aren't supposed to be here for another two months."

"According to Ox they are escorting Lord Deren as far as the Inn before he returns to his keep." She frowned a little listening to Ox. "They had an eventful hire a few months back and have enough coin to return early so they dismissed the group for the winter. They've only just received the letter that you sent months back about me slipping into the coma and are hoping that I've come out of it but wanted to make sure for themselves."

"Ox?" Pa snorted back a bark of laughter.

"Uncle Feren's horse" She shrugged.

"You know what I can't believe?" Pa asked suddenly looking at her intently.

"What is that?" Tarsha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That you are turning Seventeen after midwinter." Pa sighed. "Travis will be doing his intern circuit soon, probably next year…Rolan and Judas are two soon too." He shook his head.

"Two years already…" Tarsha shook her head not really believing it herself. Jorna shifted slightly under her. "Well I'll leave you to your lunch, Jorna is begging me for a run and I did promise one today."

"Alright but don't let Daniel catch you." Pa chuckled.

"It's his own fault if I do." She grinned cheekily. "He's the one who shoved me out of the stables this morning."

"Going on." Pa laughed shooing her off.

"Yes sir." She gave him a mock salute and Jorna spun and with Yual at her side galloped through the field, leapt over the fence with out breaking stride and galloped to the horse field jumping that fence too. She mentally gave Jorna free range and bent over her neck letting her take her where she wanted, knowing that she could call a halt when she got too tired.

_:Daniel is scowling at you Shara.: _ Yual yipped at her as they galloped passed the stable into the main field.

_Yeah well I probably get a lecture later._ She mentally sighed. _As long as I don't over do things he has nothing to complain about. _

_:Very true.:_ Yual grinned at her, his tongue sticking out.

Half a mark later Jorna slowed to a trot and made her way back to the stables and Tarsha slid off her back and they made their way to Jorna's stall and gave her a thorough grooming before making her way to the table and looking over the tack that was laid out to be repaired and sat down to restitch a holter that needed it.

"Feel better?" Daniel grumbled as he strode towards her.

"Much." She grinned at him. "I don't feel as restless."

"Good, then maybe you'll stay in your room and read tonight." Daniel chuckled.

"Maybe," She returned the chuckle. "Oh could you tell Ma that the Uncles will be here in a few marks with Lord Deren?" She asked as she remembered. "I am not sure if Lord Deren is staying or not."

"I'll tell her." He nodded and hurried off.

OOOOOOO

Dinner that night was loud and jovial, as her uncles were filled in on what had happened to her, though they had been shocked at how thin she had gotten but were relieved that she was better.

She was leaning against James's shoulder dozing two marks after dinner was finished listening to the conversations before Daniel spoke up in a lull telling James to put her to bed and they all ignored her sleepy protests, including her body that slipped into sleep before they were half way across the yard.

OOOOOOO

The next month Daniel kept a closer eye on her, making sure that she didn't over do it again and gave her a cane to help her get around a bit more and Uncle Steph and Uncle Feren slowly started up her training again, very slowly, building up her strength and stamina. Daniel and Meren worked on finding out how strong her healing gift was and what she would be able to do with it. She was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to heal some one with a major injury on a person. Meren was a little surprised that she could heal any injury on an animal, not matter the extent and could only be heard muttering something about her animal speech helping her out.

By the time Trainees startled trickling in on their way home, she could get around on her own through she couldn't make it with out the cane. She had also put on a bit more weight but it was still clear that she had been ill and lost too much weight.

A week before midwinter her brothers and Dirk and Talia showed up, two weeks later then they usually did. Travis exclaimed joyously when he spotted Tarsha walking about on her own with out any one hovering over her and scooped her up and spun her around before setting her down and kissing her cheek before moving aside for Garry giving her a tight hug followed by her Aunt and Uncle.

"You gave us a scare Tarsha." Talia said softly as she stepped back from the hug and looked her over carefully. "You still look ill." She frowned.

"I was sick for nearly four months and my body wouldn't cooperate with Daniel and Meren so they couldn't get me to eat often." Tarsha shrugged.

"Believe me she looks a lot better then when I left." Travis spoke up with a grin.

"If this is looking better I don't want to know how you looked before." Dirk looked a little sick at the thought.

"No you probably don't." Tarsha shook her head. "Come Ma will be serving up lunch about now." She gestured for them to head for the Inn. "You four got everything under control?" She asked looking at her four helpers and smiled as they nodded as they looked over Johan's horses that had come in just before her family.

"I'll call you if there are any injuries that we can't handle." Wes assured.

She nodded and walked beside Travis as they headed towards the kitchen.

"How have you been?" Travis asked as they walked.

"Good, everyone has been helping work on my stamina and energy levels and putting on weight. Uncle Steph and Uncle Feren are helping me build up my muscles slowly with short training sessions." She smiled up at him, he had grown since he had left and was now three inches taller then her, now standing one inch over six foot. "How about you?"

"I'm back to normal though my teachers worked me to the bone when I got back." He gave her a lop sided grin. "They were surprised at how much I had managed to learn and hadn't lost any of my fighting edge,"

"Yeah well if Uncle Steph had let you loose your edge, then you would have cursed your self for not listening to him." She chuckled as they walked into the kitchen and watched as the greetings started through the family.

"Karen won't be making it this year." Dirk said after the greetings were over. "She sent letters but she has a rather large assignment and is travelling working on it." He added as he handed over the thick letter to Ma.

"Any additions on the family or the inn?" Talia asked with her eyes sparking with laughter.

"No, we've found that the additions we did last year are enough." Pa shook his head with a chuckle and then glanced over his daughters. "And as far as I know there are no additions on the way."

"Not this year." Annabell chuckled and shook her head.

"Most of the Heralds that have come up this way this year have all been female so our brother's probably got more action then we did." Jazmine shrugged and chuckled at the scowls that James and Devid sent her.

"Alright, Alright…" Ma spoke up cutting of the argument that she could see brewing. "There are certain things that we don't want to know in detail." She glared at her four eldest children. "The only things we want to know of these liaisons is if you get knocked up or knock up some one."

"Yes Ma." Came the chorus from all of the children bar the four youngest, making her chuckle and shaking her head. Every one dug into lunch hungrily, catching with each other filling in what they had been up to over the last year since they had been there last.

"The only true thing that is different this year is that Hestia is pregnant." Travis told her.

"How far along is she?" Tarsha asked curious, she had never seen a pregnant companion.

"She's due to drop in a few weeks." He pulled a face. "It took me two months to realise that she had been seeing Vern when he was here with Koren while you were in the coma."

"I bet she wasn't impressed with that." Dirk chuckled. "Though it will make our trip back interesting."

"Well if she has complications at least she will have help." Tarsha smiled. "Meren has pinpointed my healing gift as more as a animal healing gift, I can't heal a person very well unless I am directed by Daniel or Meren but I can heal an animal with out a problem." She explained at the Heralds curious looks.

"We think it is because she spends more time with horses and other animals then with people." Meren shrugged as they all looked at him. "We can't really explain it."

"She is also the only one in this family with more then one gift." Pa spoke up. "Why more companions haven't shown up to steal them away we don't know."

"That is something that has us all puzzled." Talia nodded in agreement. "Rolan isn't offering anything, just telling me that they won't be chosen unless there is a need." She shook her head and smiled reassuring at Mary's and Jacob's sudden worried looks. "And that isn't about to happen any time soon, everything is quiet on the borders and we have alliances with nearly every one on our borders and with others, so there won't be a war any time soon." She explained.

"Well that's doubly good to know." Pa nodded in relief.

"So since we don't have renovations to do with midwinter what will we be up to?" Dirk asked with a grin.

"Not a lot, just enjoying the down time and dealing with customers." Pa shrugged. "It's going to a nice quiet winter."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; Here is chapter ten like I promised. I didn't expect to have it done so soon, I was going to make you all wait a bit before putting it up but I wanted to know what you all thought. I am about to start chapter eleven, so give me a few reviews and feed my muse to keep going and I'll see if I can get the next one up in a few days.

And for those who asked Yes Leren will be coming back into it, but you'll have to see where my muse leads me. I'm hoping for the next chapter. Thanks.

Chapter Ten.

Tarsha smiled as she watched her youngest brothers and only nephews chase each other a little unsteadily around the yard. Her youngest brothers just turning two and her nephews were just getting the hang of running and walking.

She glanced into the stable at a loss for something to do, it was too quiet. They were usually crowded with customers by now packed to overflowing. But with the newest additions to the buildings they were coping well, along with the extra help they had hired on as well.

But that did leave her at a bit of a loose end. She wasn't really allowed to help much at the moment, bar going over the horses that came in to make sure that they were all in good health and didn't need anything. She knew that returning to full health would take awhile when she had been told but the reality of it was just finally starting to sink in. Tarsha had been awake, aware, and up and about for nearly two months now but she still found that she still had to take things slowly, and that annoyed her. She didn't like being still for long, but as she didn't want a relapse and set back all that hard work she had already put back into recovering there wasn't much she could do.

Another things that was worrying her was that she hadn't heard from Leren in nearly a year. Not since he had left last midwinter, before she had fallen ill. She had sent a few letters before and after, letting him know what had happened and how she was feeling but she had heard nothing back. Her last letter had been sent off just before winter had arrived, four weeks ago, before everyone had arrived.

"What is worrying you so Tarsha?" Talia's asked as she joined her out in the sun. "I can sense you through everyone else and if you aren't careful Travis will be picking you up soon." Her brown eyes studied her carefully.

"I haven't heard from Leren that's all." She sighed. "It's been a year and I haven't received one letter in return. I know he must be busy down south…at least that's where he said he was probably going to be sent next." She shook her head and then looked at Talia, dropping that mask she had put in place for her family and placed a hand over her heart. "It hurts Talia, right here, not knowing if he is alright or if he still cares…" She took a deep breath to settle her emotions that were trying to get out of her control. "It hurt enough when he left last year with out saying goodbye, which he apologised in his first and only letter." She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. "I feel like I am missing apart of myself, that when he left he took a part of me with him."

"Well I do know that he was sent down Karse way to check up on a few things, get a few updates from Elspeth." Talia paused thinking over what she had said. "That really shouldn't have prevented him from getting or returning your letters, as last I heard everything was calm over there. It could be that your letters were held over until he either returned or until another courier was heading that way." She looked towards the four toddlers playing and noticed that they now had Jess and Jazmine watching them. "Let's take this up to your room." She suggested and followed the young woman up to her room and they both sat down on the couch, turned slightly so they were facing each other. "Tell me something honestly Tarsha, how did you feel the first time you met Leren?" She asked leaning back on the arm.

"Well I was fixing that fence and sigh at the main road at the time, he had arrived with letters letting us know that Travis and Gary had been chosen." Tarsha replied with a small smile. "He offered to help me then, and again when I had to do chores, we wore him out he nearly fell asleep in his stew." She chuckled. "He was so easy to work with and talk with." She sighed. "Then there was the time he showed up injured and it terrified me, I thought I was going to loose him before I even knew him…" She flushed a little.

"That was when he left with out saying goodbye? Once he had recovered?" Talia asked, making sure she knew which time she was talking about.

"Yes and the first I felt sure enough of what I was feeling." She nodded still a little flushed. "He was the only person I ever wanted in my bed, and the only one since."

"Ah well that explains the blush then." Talia chuckled lightly. "There is no shame in wanting a man in your bed Tarsha, or letting them know that is what you want." She nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment. "Since then, has any of the men that come and go ever caught your attention?"

"Yes, but not enough for me to take them to bed with me." She nodded with a small sigh. "All I ever think about is Leren…Ever since we met I am never happier then when he is near, or felt more safe…it's the same feeling I get when Travis is near by." She struggled to explain.

"I think I know what you are trying to explain, and I think I know what is going on." Talia gave her a warm smile. "all I can suggest is that you be patient and talk with him when he comes this way again. For now that is the only advice I can really give you, just be honest with him and give him time to figure out what he is feeling and what he wants to do." She leaned forward and gave her a strong hug. "so how are you doing other wise?"

"Bored more then anything else at the moment." Tarsha smiled tiredly. "A little tired, but that's not all that surprising. Daniel keeps an eye on me and so do Yual and Jona. Everyone has been helping out with me getting my strength back, I just wish it wasn't taking so long." She sighed. "I'm not allowed to help when customers come in or depart, bar looking over the horses and mules to make sure they are all in good health. Some times it feels like I am standing still and not doing anything."

"And that is not something you like." Talia gave her a knowing look.

"No it's not." She shook her head. "Over the years the Stable has become mine to look after and it almost feels like I have been shunted to one side." She pulled a face. "I know that isn't what has happened, and I still have a say in what happens around here and everything but…"

"I understand what you are saying Tarsha. It will get better with time." Talia assured her with a quick squeeze.

"Well at least Daniel told me I can get back to full work load in another few weeks if I keep improving the way I am so that is something at least." She smiled properly this time.

"I'm told that Yual disappeared for a few weeks just before you fell ill, did he tell you where he disappeared to?" Talia asked changing the subject.

"Yes he did." Tarsha chuckled. "He sensed others like him and went to seek out the knowledge that he has needed."

"He sensed other Kyree around here?" Talia raised an eyebrow.

"They were headed for the Dhorisha Plains, he learned quite a bit from then in a few short weeks." She nodded and looked up as Yual padded into the room.

_:Lunch is being served Sharra.:_

"Thank you Yual." She scratched him behind the ear. "Lunch is being served." She informed Talia as she rose. "How much longer will you all be here?"

"Another week or so, not much longer then that." Talia replied as they headed down into the stable, across the yard and into the inn.

They sat down to a quiet lunch with the family, which only Karen was missing from. She listened to the commentary that her family gave to what they had seen during the day as they worked on what ever they had been assigned to that day. Along with a few comments on the fifty or so customers they had, who was new, what old customers were doing.

Many of them were on their way home from Haven. She was a little surprised that hadn't yet seen Johan and Kurit this winter. They were usually here by now. She looking over the customers and frowned.

"Problem Tarsh?" James asked looking up from his steak pie.

"Anyone seen Johan and Kurit this month?" She inquired. "I haven't seen Cherry to point to that he already been."

"No not yet." Devid shook his head joining the conversation. "Johan mentioned that he may be late heading back from Haven this year."

"Hmm, I guess it's cause I missed most of the gossip last winter and spring that I don't know what is going on now, I guess it has me a little turned around at the moment." She shook her head ruefully. "It still feels too early for it to be winter again so soon."

"Too soon for you maybe sis." James chuckled. "Just be warned that everyone is going to be keeping a close eye on you through this winter to make sure that you don't get sick again."

"I know." She sighed. "Daniel has been following be about like a mother hen who lost her chick." She perked up a little. "But he thinks I should be back up to full strength by the time full winter hits."

"That's good news." Uncle Steph's voice joined in as he leaned in against James and she laughed as they began to mock jostle each other for more room. "So you up for a little staff sparring this afternoon?"

"Sure, Wes is rostered for stable clean out so there isn't anything for me to do." She nodded eagerly.

"Are you implying that the others don't do their job properly?" Jacob inquired having overheard her.

"No father." She shook her head. "It's just that Wes triple checks absolutely everything that there isn't even a speck of hay for me to bend over and pick up." She pulled a face. "I don't mind doing the sweeping as it keeps me moving and Daniel said that I could do that job, but Wes won't let me do anything until Daniel gives me the all clear."

"I'd say that he is feel a tad protective Tash, either that or he is trying to impress you" Travis grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ha-ha." She snorted at him. "Very funny, the only thing he is doing at the moment is annoying me." She gave a frustrated sigh. "Don't get me wrong I like that the stables are clean and presentable and that he takes good care of everything…" She made a small face. "He can't take a hint that I'm not interested in anything more then friendship."

"Have you told him that?" Travis asked with a raised eyebrow. "And I do mean to his face and bluntly, sometimes us mere males are a tad slow."

"I did last month, when I got really annoyed at him that I frightened Lissa when I blew up in his face." She blushed a little. "He was following me around every where and wouldn't take a hint that I wanted to be left along and when I finally figured out that he had a crush I thought I had set him straight." She drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out as she realised that she had said most of that with one breath and was starting to be worked up again.

"Well if it keeps being a problem let me know and I'll sort it out." Jacob said firmly. "I wont have anyone harassing my girls, when they aren't interested."

"Yes father." She nodded, knowing from his tone that he was not to be argued with and would not change his mind. She also knew that now that her family had been told that they were all going to be keeping an eye on Wes to make sure that he didn't over step himself. It made her feel incredibly safe.

She paused for a second before continuing to eat. _Since when I have felt unsafe in my own stables? Do my instincts really see him as that much of a threat?_ She thought a little startled. She chewed thoughtfully at her buttered bread, staring into space, trying to figure out when she had picked up on the danger.

She finished up her meal and followed Uncle Steph to the yard where he tossed her one of the staffs leaning up against a wall.

"What troubles you Tarsha?" He asked softly as they began circling each other. "You looked to be in deep thought through the rest of lunch."

She easily dropped out of the fighting stance she had fallen into and Steph followed suit. "I just realised that when Pa said that he would take care of it, if Wes kept it up that I felt really safe." She looked down at her shoes for a moment before looking him in the eye. "And I knew that the rest of you would be watching him and I felt relieved, it just startled me that I realised that I felt unsafe in the stables for the last few weeks and didn't even realise it."

"If you feel unsafe Tarsha, then something should be done about Wes." Steph told her firmly, looking at her in concern. "The stables and the inn are places you should feel safe all the time."

"I know, I was just hoping that he would realise that I wasn't truly interested and back off." She sighed running her hand over her face.

"How long exactly has it been since you told him you weren't interested?" Steph asked his face stern.

"Two weeks." She shook her head. "He has put more effort into his work since then, I don't know if he is trying to impress me or trying to work his feeling out with his work."

"Let Travis talk to him, maybe his empathy can work out what he is trying to do, plus they are semi friends." Steph suggested his face relaxing a little bit.

"Alright." She nodded and they both went back to their sparring.

Tarsha rode with ease as she continually mentally and physically encouraged the two year old cold into an easy trot even though it wasn't all that certain. He bore her weight with ease, but he was a little concerned about tripping in a pot hole and tossing her by accident.

"You are doing fine, Storm." She assured him before reining him in gently. "Okay time to head back to the stable and back to your mother, let's try it a little faster this time." She gave his neck a firm pat as he turned, whickered in agreement and once he felt that she was firm in saddle took off at a fast canter. Tarsha laughed and tucked herself easily down to lessen the wind resistance.

The land scape blurred as Storm sped up into a full gallop. He turned easily into the Inn turn off and she made a mental note to tell Pa that the sign had once again been blown over.

"Ease up Storm." She called out with a laugh and he slowed to a canter as they entered the yard and then to a trot. "Circle the yard Storm and get your breath back." She patted his neck with pride. "You did well for you first run with a rider." It had felt good to get away from the inn for even a little while. The ride had given her a chance to think with out any one interrupting her, though it had taken her nearly two candlemarks to get Daniel, Yual and Jona to let her go with just Storm for company.

It had been two days since she had had her talk with her family and Uncle Steph about Wes. That afternoon Travis had talked to him and asked point blank what he was up to and what he felt for his twin. She wasn't quite sure what exactly they had discussed but they had talked for candlemarks. That night Wes had asked to be sent to Lord Deren's stables instead, to give himself a chance to get himself sorted out and so he could respect Tarsha's wishes to be left alone.

Jacob had taken him to the side and talked to him for awhile before granting his request with a letter to Lord Deren and his Stable master. The next morning at dawn he had rode out with his few personal belongings and didn't look back.

While she was glad that he was gone with out a fuss but she missed the friend that they had become. They had also lost the only other animal speaker.

She a shake of her head she dismounted as Storm carried her into the stable and deftly stripped of his tack and gave him a good rub down and brushing, gave him a scratch under his chin and told to go and find his mother.

"You look better then you did at breakfast." James noted as he strolled into the stables and gave her a hug. "You have colour in your face."

"I enjoyed the ride." She chuckled and returned the hug. "You need something?" She asked as she checked over the board she had place on the wall before she had fallen ill and saw that a few names had been rubbed out, signalling that customers had left.

"Pa just got a message from Haven saying that Johan won't be joining us this winter, he is going to stay until Spring…" He looked her over for a moment. "All the Heralds have also heading back tomorrow at Dawn. Selenay needs Talia for something and Classes start in a week so they have to head back now."

"Well at least they got to stay a little longer this time." She gave a small smile. "Next year is going to be the hardest." She sighed.

"Whys' that?" James asked with a small frown.

"Travis goes on his internship. It lasts a year and half, we won't see him next winter." She reminded him with a light tap to his head. "He's eighteen just before Midwinter."

"Ah I had forgotten." He sighed. "I don't know how you doing it being away from him for such long periods of time. I know I couldn't do it."

"It helps that we can keep tabs on each other through our twin bond." She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We can feel each other all the time, no matter the distance."

"Must be a little nerve racking when he's hurt or sick." James pulled a small face. "I saw what he was like when he came back after you got sick, it wasn't pretty."

"I know" She sighed. She looked over the list of things that needed to be done and what had already been crossed off by Lissa and Gamina.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't spent more time around you if he isn't going to see you." He frowned a little.

"He has." She gave a small secret smile. "He comes over after dinner, spends some time with Hestia and then joins me in my rooms for hot tea and long chats. We spend a lot of time holding each other, it calms us." She looked up at her eldest brother. "Just as it calms any of us to be held by our twin."

"Every night?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well when the weather allows him to cross the yard anyway." She chuckled. "Some times…" She frowned a little. "Sometimes it's almost like I can hear him in him head, like I do Yual and Jona."

"Could he be getting another gift?" James asked with a frown.

"No, Talia said that he had no sign of having mind speech." She shook her head. "But then again, the stress of me being sick…" She turned and made her way to where Travis was coming into the stables with a small basket.

"I thought I might restock your tea supplies." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"You do that." She laughed as she slapped his shoulder. "Considering you are the one who is depleting them. Don't go anywhere I'll be back in a minute." She called over her shoulder and left the stables and then stopped. She had no idea where Uncle Steph may be, or Talia for that matter. Instead she sent out her mind like Uncle Steph had trained her and found his mind with ease in the Inn and tapped on his shields. She couldn't really talk to him but knew that he would know that she wanted to talk to him and also send a image of Talia.

She waited a few moments before she felt him acknowledge that he had received her and went back into the stables and took a seat on the table under the large board of who's horse was where.

"You summoned my little demon child?" Steph asked with a chuckle as he, Talia and Dirk entered the stables. "I see you finally managed to get a hold of that too, very well done."

"Why thank you my Dearest Uncle." She laughed with delight. "I was hoping that I did get it right. Anyway I want you to check Travis's gifts over if he will permit it." She requested.

"Why?" Dirk asked with a small frown.

"Sis?" Travis inquired as he came down from her room with a raised eyebrow seeing all the people.

"I noticed over the last two weeks that Travis's mental presence in my own mind has become stronger, at first I thought it was just because we were so close after the scare we had with my illness." She started to explain as Travis wrapped an arm around her waist. "Now I am not complaining because he has been a great comfort to me, knowing that he is there in some small way. We have also become very tactile over the last week, when ever we are near each other we automatically end up in a hug." She chuckled as Travis blushed and kissed his cheek. "But some times at night after he has left for the night or when there is a storm and he can't get across the yard, it's almost as if I can hear him in my mind, just a very faint whisper."

"But you've always felt him?" Talia asked looking curious.

"Always." They both replied at the same time with a chuckle.

"All of us twins can feel the other when we are near by." James spoke up quietly. "We know when the other is sick or feeling under the weather. That is why it appears that we are all so close."

"It does explain a few things yes." Steph nodded in agreement. "But not Travis's symptoms."

"In a way it does." Dirk said slowly. "Most gifts are triggered by puberty or strong emotion, panic, grief, stress etc. They are also strengthened by those sorts of events too." He looked at Travis. "May I scan your gifts?" He inquired.

"Sure." He nodded and carefully lowered his barriers enough to let Dirk into his mind.

"Well, his empathy is a bit stronger then what it was and he does have a very weak Mindspeech gift opening, but it's probably only strong enough for Tarsha to hear him because she is so in tune with him to begin with." He said after a short silence. "I'll let who every is your instructor this year know to keep an eye on it. Other then that, just keep your shields up as normal, though you may get a few headaches, just increase your shielding." Dirk advised. "But if it gets too much let us know." He gave him a stern look.

"Yes sir." Travis nodded in understanding.

"Has anyone checked your own gifts?" Dirk asked looking at Tarsha.

"Uncle Steph has been keeping an eye on them." She nodded. "The only gift that increased was my healing gift, but that was slowly coming out before I got ill anyway."

"I think it's because your twin bond is strained." Talia spoke up. "The need for close contact I mean." She explained. "I think you both unconsciously reached out for each other when you were sick, Tarsha." She gave Travis a rueful smile. "We all so what happened when he kept loosing contact with Tarsha, but once he returned he would sometimes zone out for a few seconds and I could feel his gift reaching out for some one…which confused me because I couldn't sense anyone who needed our help." Travis just gave her a sheepish smile. "Keren and Teren have a really tight twin bond, you might want to talk to them when we get back to Haven, they maybe able to help." Talia suggested. "They know what it is like to have a twin bond, and have helped the rare few twins that have been chosen."

"I'll ask when we get back." Travis nodded thoughtfully. "It would be nice if we could find a way to ease the bond if I am going out into the field next year."

"You just make sure that you are careful." Tarsha slapped his shoulder playfully. "Now I have horses to see to and a friend to console as she is worrying about me." She chuckled as she slid out of Travis's arms, kissed his cheek and headed further into the stables.

Travis and Tarsha talked late into the night, talking about everything and anything until they talked themselves out and Travis tucked Tarsha into bed, when she fell asleep on his shoulder, glad that they had already said their goodbyes as he knew that she would sleep past dawn when he was to leave and knew that he wouldn't wake her, she needed her sleep.

He kissed her forehead and wrote her a small note apologising for not waking her to say good bye but that he would see her when his training was over, promising that he would write. He scratched Yual's head as he slept at Tarsha's feet before leaving quietly, heading for his own bed.

Tarsha was not impressed when she woke up two hours after dawn and realised that she had missed her twins departure. She cursed mentally and verbally at her twin and Yual for not waking her.

Her annoyance only dimmed a little when she found Travis's note. With an irritated sigh she pulled out clean clothes and had a quick wash, dressed and made her way to the kitchen where all the women were getting ready to serve up breakfast for the customers they still had.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" She growled as she used quick, sharp movements to make her self a mug of tea.

"Travis insisted that we let you sleep." Ma replied softly. "He didn't think that he could say goodbye to you face to face knowing that he wouldn't see you next winter."

"I know that it would have been hard, Ma but it still would have been comforting to say good bye." Tarsha sighed sadly.

"I know lovling." Ma gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"Just a small bowl of cereal for now please." Tarsha nodded as she finished making her tea and sat down at the table, holding the mug tight in her hands. Yual appeared next to her and nudged her thigh.

_:Are you truly angry at me, Sharra?: _He asked in a small voice.

_:No, Yual not really. I just wanted to say goodbye.: _She reached down and rubbed his head gently. _:It seems as if people don't like saying goodbye to me to my face.:_

_:That is because they care for you, Sharra.: _He gave her fingers a small lick.

_:What do you plan to do today Yual? I'll be in the stables all day cleaning tack.: _She asked as she dug into the food that her mother placed in front of her.

_:I was going to ask your Uncle Stephen if he would tell me some more tales of his travels.: _Yual replied with a mental smile. _:He tells good stories.:_

_:That he does.: _She smiled and gave his chin a scratch. _:Go and find him and see if he has a few spare Candlemarks, you know where I'll be when you want me.: _She lent down and gave his head a kiss and watched as he accepted yesterdays roast bone and trotted out of the kitchen.

She finished her food and went back to the stables, entered the room full of tack and found buckets of warm soapy water already waiting. Sitting on the table were jars of oil to help keep the leather supple and got into her work, humming softly to herself.

Tarsha groaned as she stretched out her sore limbs as she made her way across the yard, feeling the freedom once again that she no longer needed her cane to get around. She deftly worked out a few knotted muscles from all the scrubbing she had done, staring into the sky letting her weather sense drift about to see what kind of weather they were in for. It had been a rather mild winter so far, no heavy hail storms and no heavy snows. So far there was only two feet of snow on the ground that had easily been cleared away from the walkways.

She joined her family for a quick lunch her sense still out, she didn't notice the concerned looks her family sent her as she gave them a absentminded greeting.

"Problem Tarsha?" James asked in concern when she gave herself a little shake to leave the trance she had fallen into.

"No, just checking the weather." She shook her head. "There is a large storm heading this way, should be here in a few days if it doesn't blow it's self out."

"Snow?" Pa perked up frowned a little at the news.

"Yes, lots of it. It'll probably won't stop for awhile so I'll need to stock the stables and get it ready for a long storm." She nodded. "From the strength of it right now I would say it should last a week, maybe a little longer. We'll probably have to dig out when it's done."

"Let's just hope that it's not as back as the one nine years ago." Pa groaned. "It took me a week just to dig out the yard and another to reach the main road." He sighed. "Better let Lord Deren know Tarsha, tell Midnight. He'll be able to get the message out faster then we can."

Tarsha nodded and sent out the warning to Midnight to pass on to Wes or Randel so they could inform Lord Deren.

"well we had better batten down the hatches kids, Mari you better double check the stock on the kitchen and see if anything is needed at the village. Every one double check everything we may well get snowed in, I'll warn the customers." With that every one stood and left to go over the stocks in their areas.

"Gamina, Lissa" Tarsha called out as she entered the stables and opened the doors to the stock room and pulled out the tally board.

"You bellowed Tarsha?" Gamina asked wiping her hands on her apron as she entered the stock room with Lissa on her heels.

"We need to do a full stock, there is a large storm coming." She informed them as she began looking through the shelves. "I want you Gamina to check the hay in the loft, bring more hay over from the barn, I'd rather be over stocking things then under." She checked a few things off the list. "Lissa I want you to go through the medicine stocks, the tools, rags and make sure we have everything we might need in any sort of emergency. Daniel will be going through his own stocks as well." She heard both girls scamper off as she began checking oat bags and other stocks to make hot mash for the horses. She jotted down a small list of things that they were low on, adding a few things that Lissa said that they needed and handed the list to Uncle Steph and Kern who would head to the village for supplies they needed. "James, can I get a restock of wood for the stable fires?" She asked as she passed him in the yard where her Uncles were hitching up four strong horses to a wagon.

"Sure, you'll have it by tomorrow night at the latest." He nodded.

"Tarsha how is you oil stocks for the lamps?" Jazmine called out from the inn door.

Tarsha hurriedly looked down at her list in her hand and flipped through a few pages. "Down to two small jars, I'll need at least fourteen, five litre jugs, eighteen would be better," She called back as she headed towards her. "I also need soap bars, cleaning and washing both…" She handed the small list to her sister. "I have two lists left." She muttered to herself and found her mother in the kitchen and handed her the food list that she would need to weather out the storm and another to Annabell for sheets, towels and threads, needles and patches for repairing clothing.

"You know it's times like these that I really missing having all you children around." Ma grumbled as she wrote out a list of things that she needed from the nearly dormant vegetable patch and herb garden. "Griff," She barked out as she saw the man hovering nearby. "Grab this stuff from the herb garden and veggie patch." She thrust a basket and list at him and shooed him off before he could protest. "Tarsha do have things to do when your snowed in?" Ma asked as she placed large jars in a small wagon that Yual could pull on his own. Things like flour for fresh bread, yeast, milk, cheese, honey, sprouts, dried fruit with a few pieces of fresh, dry cereal, lemons, extra tea, cider, sweetener, and cocoa powder for hot chocolate.

"Tack to repair, clothes to patch, cloth and threads for embroidery, blocks of wood for carving, books to read, paper and pens to write letters, Lissa even has a weaving rack, medicines to make, wool from harvest to spin…" She rattled off easily. "I think we'll have plenty to do…oh are there any extra blankets we can have? Old ones will do, I don't want the horses or us to get cold." She added with a smile.

"I'll see what I have in stocks that can be spared." She nodded in agreement. "Right this is ready for Yual to take over."

_:Yual I have a small job for you if you aren't busy.: _Tarsha called out to her friend.

_:I'll be there shortly, Devid, Redick and Feren asked me to help round up the sheep and cows.: _He replied with a chuckle.

"He'll be by in a bit to get the wagon, he's helping getting the stock to the large barn." Tarsha informed her mother and accepted the stack of towels, sheets and clothes that she had asked Annabell for and the bag of soaps from Jazmine as they came into the kitchen. _:Go to the kitchen when you are done, Ma has a wagon of food supplies for the stables.:_

_:Will do.:_

"If you can give me a few days warning before the storm hits I'll have a large pot of stew ready for you, to keep warm on the stoves." Ma added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tarsha nodded and hurried with her pile of goodies back to the stables and shared everything out with the other girls when they arrived back.

She looked up as one of the serving goods hurried into the stables. "Tarsha, eight of the customers are going to head out now, they can make the village before full dark or the Keep and then head off from there."

"Alright" She handed her a small piece of chalk. "Mark with a small cross who is leaving and I'll make sure their horses are saddled ready to go." She gestured to the board on the wall. "Lissa, Gamina, customers are leaving." She yelled as the girl marked the names on the board and then left.

Tarsha called the horses that were leaving in from their grazing and the three of them got to work tacking them up and then got to cleaning out the stalls. Tarsha grumbled a bit when four extra suddenly decided they were leaving and hurried to get their horses ready to go as well.

She then walked the empty stalls, making sure that they were ready for occupation at a moments notice, double checked the companion stalls. _Knowing our track record for heralds coming in during storms, I better make sure that everything is ready. _She thought to herself with a small shake of her head with a wirily smile on her face.

When Yual turned up with the wagon a candlemark later she placed everything in one of the small storage cupboards that they used for food on the run, and with a sudden thought checked the small coal storage that they used for emergencies in the braziers and found that they had had plenty in stock and crossed another job off her list.

"What are you up to?" She asked Yual when she saw that he was eager to take the wagon back, filling it with empty jars.

_:Ma asked me to watch over the little ones while everyone was checking everything.: _Yual replied with a proud voice. _:I am telling them stories, toned down for little ones of ones that Steph has told me, and a few that my own kind have told me.:_

:Hmm it'll keep them out of trouble that's for sure." She chuckled, and gave him a good scratch. Rolan, Trevor, Judas and Talen were always up for a good story, and would stop anything they were doing to listen. It was one of the rare times that they actually sat still for any length of time.

_:Tarsha, it's Ox, Pa asks that you fix the sign again, he's just spotted it as we were leaving.: _Ox's voice suddenly popped into her head sounding excited to be on the move again.

_:I meant to tell him about that.: _She sighed in annoyance. :_I'll see to it, you sure you can trust Uncle Feren out of your sight?: _She inquired with a cheeky laugh.

_:He will manage: _Ox replied dryly with a snort.

_:Jorna, we to fix that bloody sign again: _She called out for her mare as she pulled on a thick cloak and tool bag that she always kept on hand to fix the fence. It wasn't long before Jorna was at her side and she easily hauled herself onto Jorna's bareback and they cantered out to the main road.

They both glared at it. It never lasted more then one winter standing. She let out a long suffering sigh and began a long tradition of fighting with the sign to get it back into place, all the while muttering about her luck. This time she had fixed in place with heavy rocks and gave it a wipe down with a rag as it was covered in mud.

"There that had better hold you through this bloody storm or I am going to send my uncles out to deal with you." She growled at it, three candlemarks later and packed away her tools and called out for Jorna who had wondered out of sight.

Tarsha looked up in surprise when she heard companion bells, which were only used on formal occasions and when a companion was on search. She settled on to Jona's back and they waited for the companion to come into view, and saw that it had no rider.

_:Who are you searching for dearling?: _She inquired as the companion drew up next to her. "Which of my siblings are you here to steal off?" She turned Jona with ease and they headed to the inn. "I know you aren't here for me, or you would have already spoken to me." She told the mare when she snorted at her. "Ma!" She bellowed as they entered the yard. "Another companion is here to steal one of your children."

"And how do you know it is not you, young lady?" Ma demanded as she hurried out of the inn.

"Easy she hasn't said a word to me." Tarsha shrugged as she slid down Jona's back.

"Ma I finished with the bathing rooms." Jessica said as she stepped out of the inn. "Oh…" Her voice took on a dazed quality.

"What's her name Jess?" Tarsha asked gently as she wrapped her sister in a hug as she began to tremble.

"Sena" Jess's voice was a bare whisper. "But they said I didn't have any gifts!" Jess suddenly protested.

"You have the potential, Jess, just like the rest of us." Tarsha soothed her. "Dirk told me that some times it takes being chosen to trigger the gifts we have, and with some gifts it is better to come into the open around other Heralds."

"Sena said you are very wise and know too much." Jess chuckled wetly.

"That's what you get having a Twin Herald." She kissed her cheek.

"It's too late to head off tonight Sena." Ma said firmly. "I'll not have my daughter spend the night in a waystation tonight. You will wait for dawn tomorrow." She turned to her daughter and pulled her out of her sisters hold and hugged her tight. "Tonight you get a warm meal, bed and be on your way tomorrow. At least this time we get a chance to say goodbye and get you all packed up." She half assured the teary young woman and half scolded the companion. "For now spend some time with Sena, I do know that it is important that you do that."

"Come on Sena I'll show you how good we treat companions here." Jess gave a happy laugh and extracted herself from her mother and lead Sena to the stables, chatting away merrily.

"And another one is added to family tradition." Ma sighed looking proud and sad at the same time. She turned her sight to her third eldest daughter. "Tell me do you think you will ever get chosen, Tarsha?" She asked softly.

"Not yet." Tarsha shook her head. "It's a feeling I have, especially when I see Travis with Hestia. I just don't know how long it will be."

"But you know with surety that you will be chosen?" Her Ma asked in surprise.

"Yes I do." She nodded faintly, stroking Jona's neck as the mare nudged her gently. "I just don't know when, until then I won't dwell on it. I'll enjoy my time with my family and keep the stables in line until my time comes."

"Why did you never say anything?" Ma asked wrapping her up in a hug.

"Because I knew you would worry that another of your children would be taken away from you, living a dangerous life on the road. Because I didn't know for sure until a few months ago." She sighed and returned the hug. "It's something that Travis and I discussed before he left. My gifts are too strong not to be chosen, uncle Steph once said that I am more powerful then Travis, he thinks." She kissed her mother's cheek and disentangled herself from the hug. "I just don't know when."

"And like you said there is no point on dwelling on it until it happens." Ma nodded in understanding. "Well I know that I am proud of all my children, four heralds, a healer, and a bard." She laughed brightly. "All children must leave the nest at some point, at least I know that you will be in good company."

"True." Tarsha chuckled. "I have a few more things to do, I'll get my own supper tonight, you sure put a pack together for Jess."

"I'll do that." Ma nodded and walked back inside.

_:You'll be leaving us Tarsha?: _Jorna asked in a sad voice.

"Not yet Jorna, but yes I will be leaving." She nodded and lead the way back to the stables.

_:Who will look after us when you are gone?: _

"I am sure that Randel or Wes will return to help out, when I go." Tarsha assured her, before pulling out grooming brushes and gave her a good brushing. "Plus I am training Lissa and Gamina how to recognise when you all need healing, with those signals we made up last summer so you can all communicate with them with out me." She patted Jorna's shoulder lovingly. "Go enjoy what is left of the sun, my friend." She shooed her out into the field and headed down to the companion section and smiled as she watched Jessica remove the last of Sena's tack and began grooming her. "Do you need anything Jess?" She asked leaning against the door.

"No, I know where everything is." She shook her head. "I just can't believe that I was chosen, after Dirk and Talia didn't find a gift."

"They found a gift in all of us, Jess." Tarsha told her softly. "It's just most of us didn't have them active, or very powerful. I do know that you will be powerful once your gift opens up."

"Do you think so?" Jess looked at her a little uncertain.

"All of our active gifts are strong, it's in our blood line, but even if it is weak as a new born kitten you are and always will be part of the family." Tarsha told her firmly. "You should find Daniel when he comes back from the Healing house and let him know, if not leave a note and I'll see that he gets it."

"Thank you Tarsha." Jess sniffed, rubbing at her watering eyes.

"You always did feel a little left out didn't you." Tarsha gave her a quick hug. "Just remember that nothing can keep a Mannerly down for long and we are always good at what we do." She smiled as Sena nodded in agreement with her. "See Sena agrees. Ma is packing some saddle bags for you for tomorrow, dinner is in half a candlemark. If there is anything you want to take with you, you had better find it and make sure it's packed." Tarsha warned her before making her way to her rooms and settled down on the couch staring into the flames and pulled a blanket over her to keep off the chill that was in the air.

She closed her eyes and sighed as all her muscles relaxed as she mentally reached out for her twin for comfort. She caught a faint glimpse of him sitting in front of his own fire reading and felt wrapped up in his mental arms. She flashed him a picture of a companion and Jess and felt his surprise. She snuggled down into the couch and into his mental arms and slid into sleep easily.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven.

Tarsha was up before dawn and settled at the table with a mug of tea, letting her weather senses take stock of the storm that was coming. She wanted to make sure that Jess and Sena had enough time to get to Haven with out getting caught in it.

She smiled as Jess stumbled out of Sena's stall and gave her a mug of tea and patiently waited for her to wake up a little more.

"You should have just enough time to get to Haven before the storm." She informed her sister. "But only by a few candlemarks."

"But the storm will strike here first, right?" Jess asked rubbing at her eyes.

"Yes, it will hit in two days. When you get to Haven let Travis know that you got there okay, he'll find a way to let me know."

"The bond between you two is really strong isn't it?" Jess chuckled.

"It's getting there yes." She nodded. "It's to the point we can send short images to each other once we've made contact. He knows you've been chosen and is waiting for you."

"We'll at least some one is waiting for me." Jess shook her head in amusement. "Here is the letter for Daniel." She handed over a thick letter. "I better head in and get everything for my trip." She gulped down her tea and stood slowly.

"You'll do fine, Jess." Tarsha assured her softly when she hesitated. She watched as Jess left the stables for the inn and made her way to where Sena was waiting. "You know there is a big storm coming?" She asked the companion and smiled when she nodded. "You have two days before it hits here, maybe a little less. It is going to be a bad one, you are going to have to travel fast to get Jess to Haven before it hits." Sena nodded again and Tarsha knew that she understood completely. "You take good care of my sister, and let Hestia and Rolan know when you get into Haven, or if you get into any trouble." She stroked the soft velvet nose. "Safe journey Sena."

It wasn't long before the family that was still at the inn amassed in the stable to see Jess off, after making sure that she was wearing the warmest clothing she had. Her saddle bags were tightly tied to the saddle and she mounted.

"You keep an eye out for your Pa as you pass through the village and tell him goodbye." Ma ordered sternly.

"Here I was going to give you these later, but…" Tarsha shrugged and handed Jess a pair wool lined gloved and thick socks. "You are going to need them."

"Thank you." Jess gave everyone a small smile as she pulled the gloves on.

"I added a few letters for the others in Haven for you to pass out." Ma added and gave her leg a pat. "Safe journey you two."

"Here, you know how to use it." Griff said gruffly as he handed her a thin blade, sheath and belt. "I'm not sending out any one in this family with out a little protection."

Jess nodded in understanding and placed the sword belt around her waist.

"Travel, fast and safe." Tarsha whispered to Sena and they all watched as Sena cantered out of the stables and was quickly out of sight.

"Oh dear I forgot, how long before the storm hits?" James asked in concern.

"About a day and half." Tarsha said softly. "Sena travelling fast should get them to Haven a full half day before the storm hits the city." She gave a comforting smile to her mother who looked very worried. "Don't fret so Ma, Companions can travel a lost faster and further then any horse can when they have to."

"Yes but does Sena know?"

"Of course she does, I told her." She nodded firmly looking a little put out that her mother would think that she wouldn't warn the Companion.

"Sorry Tarsha, I'm just worried."

"I know." Tarsha gave her mother's shoulders a squeeze. "Is everything ready for the storm?" She asked looking around at her other siblings. I'll be keeping an eye on it all day, so we'll have a little warning if it speeds up."

"Nearly, Devid and I just need to finish the wood piles for every one." James nodded. "All the stock are in the barn, with Uncle Griff and Steph to watch over them when he gets back."

"Annabell and I are starting the large stew pots for those not in the inn when the storm hits." Ma added with a smile. "Oh I have those blankets you asked for too." She handed over a large pile of thick blankets. "I have another stack for those in the barn."

"Then all we have to do is wait for Pa to get back with the rest of the supplies." James nodded. "Until then we can relax."

OOOOOO

Tarsha worked with the other girls late into the night placing small stacks of logs near the many braziers in the stables and refilling the lamps. They made sure that all doors, windows and shutters where tightly closed and latched down firmly so there wasn't a chance they could get blown open.

The extra stocks were put away when Pa arrived and he told them that he had met up with Jess before she had set off. Daniel returned just in time for dinner and was startled to hear that Jess had been chosen and was already on her way to Haven. Tarsha had given him the letter that his twin had written for him and left him the privacy of his room to sort himself out.

They could feel the temperature dropping fast as the wind picked up and Tarsha scanned weather and for any horses out on the roads before turning in for the night. Tarsha made sure to keep scanning lightly even in her sleep just in case some one got caught out in the storm that was fast picking up pace.

OOOOOO

Tarsha shivered as she woke, even with the four thick blankets on her bed and Yual to keep her warm. She quickly pulled on thick woollen socks, shoes and her warmest cloak. She looked at Yual and gave him a small smile when she noticed that he was shivering slightly too. She pulled out a little thick blanket that she had kept just for him and tied it securely around his neck and little woollen booties that Annabell had made for him.

"There you go, those will keep you a bit warmer until we can get all of the fires going." She stroked his head as he thanked her and they hurried down to that main floor and began stoking up all of the braziers to warm up the stables. With every breath they took it left white fog clouds around their faces. "Bare with me my lovey's." She called out to the horses as she worked on each brazier, checking to make sure that none were in pain with cold. "Yual go and get the girls up to help, it too cold in here." She asked and watched as he trotted off carefully in his booties so he wouldn't slip.

Tarsha looked out of one shutter carefully and shivered at the four foot of snow on the ground, with more snow falling. She could barely make out the inn across the yard with the heavy snow fall.

She sighed and blew warm air into her hands and continued adding more wood to the fires, some times having to restart them all together.

"This has to be the coldest winter in ages." Lissa stuttered out with her teeth chattering as she came down wrapped up in warm clothing.

"Maybe not the coldest but certainly the worst in a good ten years." Tarsha nodded in agreement. "Lissa go put the stew and the tea kettle on the main fire, warm up a little." She suggested as Gamina immediately began helping with the fires.

Working their way back to the main table they began throwing blankets over the horses backs to help keep them warm and gratefully taking steaming mugs that Lissa passed them, along with toasted bread and cheese, which didn't really stay warm for long.

"There has to be an easier way to stay warm at night" Gamina grumbled.

"Share a bed with Lissa, add your blankets to hers, it will keep you a lot warmer." Tarsha suggested with a chuckle.

"Will you be curling up with Daniel?" Lissa asked holding her mug close.

"No, he moved his supplies into the inn, to treat anyone who gets ill." She shook her head. "I'll be curling up with Yual as usual."

"I love his booties." Gamina chuckled.

"So does he, its keeping his paws warm." Tarsha chuckled.

"I noticed some of the horses have paired up so they can share heat." Lissa commented as she looked down the hall of stalls.

"That's why I left the stalls open last night and added extra hay to the stalls." Tarsha nodded in agreement. "It's going to be hard to keep this big place warm." They all glanced up as the wind picked up to the point of howling. "As long as we keep moving and find something to do we'll be able to keep warm, we just have to keep an close eye on the horses."

"There isn't going to be much we can do at the moment so I am going to start making a few blankets." Lissa stated as she finished her tea. "The more blankets we have the easier it will be to keep them warm." She strode over to one of the storage cupboards and pulled out a large basket of clumped wool, Gamina joined her and pulled out the weaver rack.

OOOOOO

Three days later the storm still hadn't let up any.

They had managed to make four blankets for the horses, Tarsha had finished repairing the pile of clothes that she had gathered. She was worried about Jessica and Sena. She had hoped that she would hear from Travis by now. The storm should have hit Haven last night.

She settled down into a warm corner with Yual curled up at her feet, a book in her hands and reached out for Travis. She got a glimpse of two elder heralds sitting next to him in his rooms, looking similar enough that they had to be twins. She felt Travis mind wrap around her in greeting and sent him an image of the storm and got his agreement that it had reached Haven and then added an Image of Jess on Sena and panicked a little when she got a negative feeling.

Jess and Sena were out in the storm.

Travis soothed her gently and felt him speaking to the elder pair, then male frowned and shook his head before leaving the room. She received an image of the male twin asking Dirk about Jess.

She got an image of the inn, with a feeling of curiosity and then the storm. She returned it showing him that the snow was easily six feet deep and her not being able to see the inn.

Tarsha always found it easy to see through her brother's eyes now, after so much practice and patience, it was also getting easier to communicate with him. With the images now also came the faint feeling of words.

She pictured the woman with Travis and sent an inquisitive thought.

An image of two names came back. Keren and Teren.

So these were the twins that Talia suggested that he talk to.

She could see Keren ask Travis something and felt him nod and Keren smiled. It sometimes annoyed her that she couldn't hear the conversations that Travis had while she was with him. She felt Travis listening intently to Keren as she continued talking, as if explaining something.

Tarsha blinked in surprise as she started hearing a faint murmur of voices, that slowly became clearer.

"How's that?" Keren asked him. "Can she hear me now?"

"From the surprise and shock I feel then yes." He chuckled. "It seems over time the bond between us gets deeper and stronger, she's the one that actually spotted it and pointed out that she could sometimes hear me."

"She can see through you as well?" Keren asked in curiosity.

"Yes, we usually project images at each other to pass on messages." He nodded. "It comforting to know that we can contact each other that way, I can keep tabs on the family and her and she can watch over me."

"Teren and I don't have something that close but he is always in my mind." She nodded in understanding. She looked up as Teren came back in. "Anything?"

"She arrived a candlemark ago. Sena is apologising profoundly and says that she will never doubt Jess's sister when she tells her to travel fast." Teren nodded. "She is being looked over by Dirk at the moment and getting settled in, he said he would bring her by when that's all done."

Tarsha sagged in Travis's mind in relief. Jess was safe, if a bit cold.

"Tarsha sends her thanks." Travis smiled in relief. "She was really worried, they have six feet of snow so far and it's only day three for them."

"She's with you right now?" Teren perked up.

"Yes, and listening, Keren helped me fine turn it a little so she could hear what was going on as well as see." Travis nodded.

"You know to all the people I have talked with no one has ever seen a twin bond like you two have. The closest we have is Talia and her bond with Rolan."

"Don't forget there is the bond that the Tayledras have with their bond birds." Keren reminded him.

"Yes but I am talking about people, Keren." He sighed. "Has our courier reached the inn?" Teren asked suddenly. "Dirk asked about it while I was there."

Tarsha shook her head and sent negative feelings. She still couldn't talk to Travis with words yet but she had a feeling with time they would be able to.

"No not yet, the only companion she's seen was Sena when she picked up Jess." He shook his head. "They are probably snowed into a waystation trying to keep warm, until the storm ends."

"And just how long is this storm going to last, everyone is asking." Keren sighed, "I just wish it would warm up and it's only been half a day since it started." She shivered.

Travis tilted his head listening to what Tarsha was telling him. "They are on day three and it seems to never rise to above freezing, she said it should last another week for them, maybe two for us. She is worried because she can't see the end of the storm and it doesn't seem to be wearing down any." He passed along the information.

"She was the Weather gift?" Keren blinked in surprise.

"Weather, Animal speech and Healing, but she can only heal animals." Travis nodded. "She is one of the most accurate ones we've come across, she's the only reason anyone even knew that this storm was coming."

"Hmm, maybe some one should have a word with the mages if this storm came up so sudden." Teren said grimly.

"Tarsha said that it's natural." Travis shook his head and then rubbed his temples.

Tarsha sent him a healing burst of power before apologising for straining him and released him.

She opened her eyes and let the stables come back into focus.

"Jess is safe." She croaked as Lissa noticed that she was back with them and handed her a mug of hot chocolate. "She arrived a candlemark ago, Sena misunderstood when I said travel fast." She chuckled weakly and held the mug tight sipping from it. "We also apparently have a missing Herald out in the storm. They should have arrived a number of days ago…I didn't get a chance to clarify details." She sighed, rubbing at her own temples as the headache faded a little.

"Well at least we know that Jess is safe." Gamina sighed in relief.

"Has the storm died down any?" Tarsha asked as she wrote out a quick note about Jess's safe arrival at Haven and that there was a snowed in Herald out in the storm some where. There just wasn't much they could do about the Herald until the storm died.

"A bit, it's not howling anymore and the snow isn't falling as hard." Lissa commented with a quick look out the shutter.

"Yual you willing to dash across the yard?" She asked softly. "It will be easier if you stayed at the inn, it will be warmer for you and that way we can keep up with what's going on in there." She added.

_:And who will keep you warm Sharra?: _He asked raising his head to look at her.

"If it gets much colder, trust me I'll be joining Gamina and Lissa in their bed." Tarsha assured him with a rueful chuckle. "Ma needs the relief from worry about Jess, and I need to know that every one is okay, I don't like being out of contact like this." She set her mug down and finished off the note. "We should have set it up like this before hand." She sighed.

_:I do not mind Sharra…but why not contact Steph?: _He asked.

"You know I actually forgot about that." She shook her head and settled back into her chair so she was comfortable and reached out for her Uncle and tapped on his shields. She felt his relief as he opened them just enough for her to slip in. She flashed an image of Jess with Dirk, and sensed him telling everyone else and chuckled as she heard a cheer of relief go up. She then carefully constructed a image of a waystation, snowed in, a Herald and companion huddling for warmth and a sense of being lost.

She knew that Uncle Steph was stronger then her when it came to finding people when they had to, she felt his reply and she sent negative feeling in reply that she couldn't sense them at all. She got the feeling that he would get back to her and she gave him a mental hug and left his shields.

"You know that is slowly getting easier to do." She muttered. "Uncle Steph is going to search for our lost Herald and find out where he is at, he is clueless as to why I can't sense him." She relayed the information to everyone else as Gamina ladled out stew for everyone including Yual.

"Well what was your last range recorded at?" Lissa asked as she buttered a few pieces of bread. "About a days ride in every direction?"

"About that yeah." Tarsha mumbled through a mouthful of food. "But sometimes it is because of the companion. They sometimes mask themselves and I can't sense them, it's usually the ones that don't know about me…though I am sure that both Rolan and Arodrie told them to stop doing that so I can keep an eye on them when they are in the area." She frowned a little. "Maybe I should ask Travis, he can pass it on to Talia and Rolan, if we can't find them in the next few candlemarks." She mused. "It would help if I knew the companion's name then I could do a wide call for them."

"Maybe it is a new herald, they don't know the area and his companion sensed the searching sweep and hid them fearing a blood mage or something." Gamina suggested. "It's happened before." She added.

"Hmm, maybe…" She broke off as she felt Steph tap on her shields and she felt his frustration. She sent a calming thought and flashed an image of her talking to Travis and felt his agreement, along with an image of a mug of herbs. She nodded and he left. "Lissa grab me a headache drought and a energy boost herb." Tarsha asked moving out of her chair and into a cot they had set up for who ever was on watch at night so they could keep warm. "Uncle Steph can't find them so I have to go through Travis." She laid down and wrapped herself in warm blankets and Yual joined her to keep watch.

She once again reached out for Travis and was glad that he was talking to Talia and Dirk, with an unknown blonde herald. Once again the voices slowly began clear. She knew from his unresponsivness that he didn't realise that she was there yet.

"That little talent could come in handy but it also could be dangerous." Dirk was saying. "If you are injured or killed or vice versa, it could very well take the other with them."

"There isn't much we can do about it now, it is too late to block it. The bond is too strong and too deeply embedded in both of them." Talia shook her head. "Now you said that Tarsha hasn't seen our courier yet?"

"No, and the storm is really bad up there, it is well below freezing and the snow drifts are six feet high."

Tarsha snorted. _Try eight. _ She though with a shiver.

"Tarsha?" Travis's head jerked slightly. "Don't sneak up on me like that." He complained rubbing his wrenched neck. "Hang on I can hear you!" His face beamed.

"You can hear her now?" The blonde woman blinked.

_:That's because I am annoyed and really worried Travis.: _Tarsha told him, letting some of her worry bleed through.

"What's wrong? What has her so worried, even I can feel her." Talia asked in concern.

"Don't know yet, Sis?"

_:The missing Herald. I can't sense the companion anywhere, so I had Uncle Steph search as well, he couldn't find them: _Tarsha informed him. _:Is it a new Herald? Sometimes the companions panic when they sense me for the first time and shield themselves and their herald so I can't find them. Thinking that I am a blood mage or something.:_

"Who did you send?" Travis asked with a worried frown. "Neither Tarsha or my Uncle Steph can sense them. Tarsha has a range of a day and half from the inn, and Uncle Steph is a mage who can sense even Haven if he strains himself."

"Please don't tell me we have a panicking Companion who is shielding them both again?" Dirk groaned. "I thought Rolan told all the companions not to do that up there."

"He did, but Tarsha's mind presence can be a little startling if you aren't used to it." Talia sighed.

_:If I know who the Companion is I can call them they can always hear me and I can find out where they are.: _Tarsha explained and listened as Travis relayed the message.

"It's Eldan and Ratha." The Blonde woman sighed. "it's been awhile since they were sent out."

_:I'll send out the call but I'll have to break contact with you to do it, I'll contact you when I find them.: _Tarsha promised and drew herself away from her twin. She was a little surprised that her head didn't ache like it usually did and sent out her searching presence again. _:Companion Ratha can you hear me? I am Tarsha of Traveller's Rest. We are searching for you. This storm is getting too bad for you to out in it, even in a waystation. Haven is worried about you…where are you?: _She sent out and waited for a reply, she knew that companions could talk to who they wished when they needed to.

_:Tarsha? That was you we sensed?: _A strange voice returned.

_:Yes, and my Uncle, he is a mage.: _She replied with relief. _:Where are you?:_

_:We don't actually know, we got caught out in the beginning of the storm and stumbled into a waystation, it has been well stocked to get us through this storm, if it doesn't last much longer.:_

_:Drop your shielding around you and I'll be able to pin point you. I'm afraid this storm has at least another four to eight days left in it.: _She requested.

_:Done.:_

Tarsha searched again and almost cried in relief when she found them with ease. _:You aren't that far from the inn, it's an abandoned waystation that we keep stocked for lost travellers in bad weather. At full speed you should make the stables in quarter of a mark, if you think you can get through the high drifts.: _She sent a image of where they were and how to get to the inn stables.

_:To think that we weren't that far after all.: _Ratha sighed. _:What about the storm? Do you think it will stay quiet enough for us to make it?:_

_:It should stay like this for half a candlemark, in not a full candlemark.: _Tarsha assured the companion. _:After this lull there won't be another one for a long time, this is your only chance to try.:_

_:Yes and if you are correct about the weather, we only have enough food and firewood for another two days…We come.:_

_:I'll get everything ready for you.: _Tarsha promised and returned to herself and stumbled out of the blankets.

"Well?" Gamina asked.

"Found them and they are coming now. They only have enough food for another two days and they won't last out the storm where they are." She replied, tossing more wood on the nearest fire. "They are at the abandoned waystation we keep stocked."

"Shouldn't take them long to get here them." Lissa nodded and grabbed another mug and bowl with a large stack of blankets to warm by the fire.

"Umm how are we going to get the doors open? The drift is too high?" Gamina asked looking worried.

"Leave that to me." Tarsha waved her off and contacted Steph, sending everything that she need and then waited. When she got the confirmation she hurried to the door with Lissa right beside her. "Uncle Steph is going to use his mage power to melt and vanish the snow between our doors and the main road, it's going to tire him out but he was very firm about doing it to get a herald safe and warm." She explained and they all shivered as they felt power sweep over them. "Now we wait." She sighed as they removed the bar locking the doors and held on to the handles ready to open and close them fast.

_:Incoming!:_

"Now" She barked and the doors groaned in protest as they pulled open, a white blur slid into the hall and they slammed the doors shut again. "Good evening Herald Eldan, Ratha." Tarsha grinned at them as Lissa replaced the bar. "Warmth and hot food this way." She led them down to the table and the largest fire.

"Gods it's so cold." Herald Eldan exclaimed shivering as he dismounted next to the table. Gamina threw three warmed blankets over him and Lissa deftly stripped Ratha of his tack and threw a few warmed blankets over the shaking companion.

"Here warm you hands." Tarsha handed him a hot mug of tea. "Gamina could you make Ratha a bucket of hot mush?"

"On it." She nodded and hurried off.

"We'll have you both warmed up in no time." She smiled at them both.

"How did you get rid of the snow?" Eldan asked between chattering teeth.

"My uncle Steph is a adept mage, I think he wore himself out to clear it for you." She replied with a gentle chuckle. "He said any Herald was worth a little headache, even if they are silly enough to get lost and then hide from those trying to find them." She turned her eyes to Ratha, who looked a little sheepish. "And you silly little companion did exactly what Rolan asked you all not to do up here."

"He said he didn't expect your presence to be so strong, it startled him." Eldan chuckled.

"Yes well, Talia did say that I startle many of the companions when they first meet me." She sighed. "Off with your shoes I want to make sure you didn't get frostbite." She ordered while she gave Ratha a quick look over with her eyes and hands.

"You're a healer as well as a mindspeaker?" Eldan asked in surprise as he sat down and pulled his boots off.

"I have Animal speech, Weather gift and I can heal, mainly horses though." She shrugged. "Though Talia thinks that both my twin and I are getting mindspeech if only between the two of us." She knelt down and carefully peeled Eldan's wet socks off. His feet were pale and cold.

"Here." Lissa handed over a pair of thick socks. "I warmed them."

"Are you sisters?" He asked looking about.

"No, the rest of my family are in the Inn." She glanced at Lissa and the returning Gamina. "Though we three are becoming like family, they help me keep the stables running properly." She chuckled up at him. "Also three siblings are in Haven with their companions and another has just made journeyman Bard. Plus a healer who is in the Inn."

"Talented family" He whistled softly.

"That's not all of them." She chuckled along with the girls at his startled look. "There are twelve children, all twins, two nephews also twins, plus Ma and Pa, six uncles, one of who is a Herald, plus Aunt Talia and Uncle Dirk." She explained calmly and she tugged the warmed socks on to his feet.

"Aunt Talia?" he blinked.

"Ma's sister." She shrugged. "Here eat." She handed him a large bowl of stew and some bread and saw Ratha tucking into his hot mush. "I had better let Talia and Dirk know I found you." She sighed tiredly and accepted the energy boost drought from Gamina.

"How? I mean Ratha can contact Rolan…" Eldan looked up from his food.

"My twin bond with Travis is very strong, we some times talk at night even when he is in Haven." Tarsha said as she curled up on the cot again. "That's how we knew you were missing, Travis was asked if I had seen a Herald recently." She closed her eyes and reached out for her twin for the third time that night.

"Tarsha is back." He said to the four heralds waiting near by. She was too tired to speak and sent images. "She has them, they were in an abandoned waystation that the inn keeps stocked for lost travellers, they are with Tarsha now scoffing down hot food and warming up."

"I sware that man is an idiot." One of the new heralds scowled.

"Tarsha how long until the storm dies down enough for him to head back?" Dirk asked as if she was standing right in front of him.

"She doesn't know for sure. Right now she can't see the end of the storm but she will update me every two days." Travis replied already knowing the answer to that one. "Last time I asked she said any where up to a week to two weeks before she'll see the end of it."

"Alright, you two get some rest." Dirk nodded looking tired himself.

"And give Eldan a slap across the back of the head and say it's from his wife!" The other herald growled.

"She'll do that." Travis chuckled and gave her a mental hug before letting her go.

Tarsha stumbled out of the cot and accepted the warmed bowl of food that she didn't get to finish and passed the slap on to Eldan.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"That's from your wife." Tarsha murmured as she began eating.

"Kero was there?" he winced. "I'm not going to hear the end of this one for awhile." He sighed.

"Tarsha go get some sleep." Gamina urged as she caught her before her head fell into her stew. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Gamina easily picked her up and carried her up to her room with Yual right behind her. "You still need to put on some weight Tarsha, your still way too light." Gamina chided her and she set her down in bed heaping blankets over her. Yual jumped up and curled up next to her back and nodded in thanks as Gamina threw another two over him. "Sleep well."

Tarsha only managed to mumble something unintelligible before slipping into sleep.

OOOOOO

Tarsha rubbed her arms as she headed down for tea the next morning, Yual was once again wrapped up in his cloak and booties which now had legs to keep his own warm, with a fifth on his tail. Muttering to herself she poured herself a mug of tea and Yual a bowl of stew and slouched down at the table, sipping at the hot brew, waiting for her mind to come in to focus properly.

Finally standing to make up a pot of hot cereal she growled as she tripped over something and glared down at a pile of sopping wet white leathers. Growling a little louder and muttering all the while under her breath she found the rope they used for dry clothes and strung it up in three empty stalls and hung up the wet clothes, muttering that it would have served Eldan right if they had frozen together and had ripped.

She started the pot of cereal and greeted Jona as she joined her at the fire, stroking her neck and listening as Jona filled her in on the latest horse gossip around the stable. She chuckled as she heard about different sleeping for warmth with different partners and cut up an apple in to quarters and fed it to Jorna.

"And who are you sleeping with for warmth Jorna, hmm?" She asked, stroking her cheek lovingly.

:_Ox:_ Jorna admitted and Tarsha had a feeling that if horses could blush Jorna would be.

"Uncle Feren's Ox?" Tarsha burst out laughing. "Well to be honest, Jorna Ox is a very fine Stallion and I could think of no one better to keep you company." She patted her neck firmly and turned to give the cereal a good stir and noticed Eldan was sitting up wrapped in, blankets and looking around blankly. "Good morning Eldan" She greeted him before testing to see if it was ready to serve.

"My clothes?" He asked sounding confused.

"If you mean your whites you were wearing last night they are hanging up so they can dry." She gave him a glare. "I found them by tripping over them this morning. Your saddlebags are at the end of the bed. Nearest privy is up those stairs." She pointed over to the stairs that led to her rooms. "Yual wake up duty if you please." She asked her friend who yipped in amusement and trotted off to another set of stairs. She watched as Eldan stumbled up her stairs with his saddlebags.

"Morning Tarsha" Lissa greeted cheerily as she pretty much bounced into the room.

"Morning Lissa" She chuckled and began serving out the cereal. "Why didn't you put Eldan in one of the spare rooms?" She asked gesturing to the cot.

"He insisted on being near Ratha." Gamina grumbled as she appeared and snatched the offered mug out of Tarsha's hands and began sipping at it, before sitting down.

"So we doing stall duty today?" Lissa asked spooning cereal into her mouth between sips of tea.

"Yes, the hay needs to be changed today." Tarsha nodded. "I'll have them move to empty stalls so we can work." She leaned back in her seat and looked down the long hall. _:Okay, ladies and Gentle horses, it's stall duty day, please move to an empty and clean stall for the day, you should all know this routine by now: _She called out to all of the horses with a chuckle as they all began to move with out any one helping or leading them. She turned back to her meal. "Hey Yual, be a champ and check out the window to see if Uncle Steph cleared a path to the inn last night, or if it has been buried again" She asked him once he had finished his own meal.

_:It looks to be clear, only a few inches of snow on the ground…want me to do a quick run to the inn?: _He offered.

"Would you mind?"

_:I do not mind.: _ He shook his head.

"Good." Tarsha wrote out a note to her mother for a few things, a written message that Jess was safe in Haven and the Herald had been found and was resting with them, and handed the note to Yual. "Do you have any messages for the inn anyone?" She called out leading Yual to the smaller stable door for humans to slip in and out of.

"I have a few." Eldan replied pulling a few letters out of his saddlebags and handing them to her. She flipped through them to see three for her and handed the rest to Yual.

"You have half a candlemark before it starts howling again." She warned him before heaving at the door to open it enough for him to slip through and make the dash to the inn door.

"Is it calm enough out there for us to venture out?" Eldan asked.

"No, the winds are pretty strong and bloody cold too." She shuddered as she let go of the door and it slammed shut again. "Yual will be back soon with a restock of tea and cereal." She told the girls with a grin. "I didn't think we would go through it so fast."

"Maybe because it's the only hot filling food we can make?" Gamina drawled with a grin.

"True." Tarsha chuckled.

"How long have you three been stuck in here?" Eldan asked with a dawning look of understanding on his face.

"Well I think this is day four since the storm hit, we haven't left since." Lissa shrugged. "We are used to being in here all the time, our rooms are up there." She pointed up at the roof. "Plus every winter we get cut off from the inn, we don't mind, we have the horses and each other for company."

"That doesn't mean that you don't crave new company every now and then." He pointed out as he sat down at the table and nodded in thanks as Gamina dished out a bowl of cereal for him and handed him a clean mug for the tea. "How long has you family owned the inn?" He asked digging into his head.

"WE always have." Tarsha shrugged. "It used to be a farm, but more and more people ended up getting caught out in storms and out after dark with no where to go, so Great Grampa started adding rooms to the back of the farm for travellers to rest. The tradition continued as each year more and more people showed up, so it moved his house around and turned it into an inn. This is actually the first year we haven't had to renovate to add more rooms or stalls to the buildings." She grinned.

"How many stalls do you have?" He asked looking at the two halls.

"two hundred and fifty normal stalls" Tarsha pointed to the hall off to her right. "These stalls here behind you are for companions or can be modified to hold two horses, they hold forty companions or eighty horses."

"You need that many companion stalls?" He asked in surprise.

"Around midwinter break yeah." Lissa nodded joining in. "We had what…thirty two companions come through here?"

"About that yeah." Gamina nodded in agreement. "Eighteen were grey students, the rest were heralds."

"I had no idea that so many come from around here." Eldan blinked.

"Most live with in either a candlemarks ride or three days travel from here." Lissa shrugged. "Then we have the caravan trains that come through every spring and winter."

"Every year we get over eight hundred horses through here, and around forty companions." Tarsha commented with a small shrugged as she finished up her meal.

_:Ready to come back Sharra.: _Yual warned her.

_:Head on over then.: _She stood and leaned against the door and heaved it open when she heard Yual bark. Yual entered with the wagon once again harnessed to his back.

"Oh good Ma sent over another pot of stew." She crowed in delight as she spotted the large pot. She followed Yual over the table and lifted the large pot out of the wagon, along with two bags and handed them over to Lissa who opened them.

"Pies!" She cried out in delight.

"Here are the reply letters" Tarsha handed the stack of letters to Eldan, after flipping through them and pulling out the one for her. It was thanks for letting them know that everyone was safe and where they should be and that Uncle Steph would be up and about tomorrow.

Gamina snatched one of the meat pie and set it to warm on the stove. "That can be lunch." She declared with a grin, before adding the new stew pot as well. The old one was placed in a half barrel they used to wash their dishes.

Tarsha placed the wagon out of the way. "Alright we have chores to do." She announced rubbing her hands together.

"Can I help?" Eldan asked.

"Well you can either help us muck out stalls or you can do the dishes." Tarsha offered with a grin.

"I'll start with the dishes." He chuckled.

OOOOOO

"How many days has it been now?" Gamina whined. "It's nearly spring."

"Ten." Tarsha sighed as she dragged her dagger over the small horse she was carving. "I'd better do another scan, I haven't done one in three days." She leaned back in her chair and let her eyes go out of focus and scanned the weather and blinked in surprise. "This should be the last day of it, it should start to settle down tomorrow." She cried out in excitement.

"How long until we get sun?" Lissa asked in joy.

"Don't rightly know, we'll get a bit of light rain day after tomorrow, I'll have to check then." Tarsha shrugged. "With luck you could be out of here in four days Eldan." She chuckled at the Herald who brightened a bit. "I think everyone is going through a bit of cabin fever right now." She glanced down the hall and looked at the horses who looked pleased at the thought they might be getting out soon and chuckled. "I'll do a deeper scan, see what I can come up with." She promised and went into a full trance, following the weather currents as far as she could reach and sense before refocusing her eyes. "Well, ignore my comment on the rain, it will only be a drizzle, enough to turn the snow to slush." They all pulled a face at that. "And that will be tonight, it should be warmer tomorrow, with breaks in the clouds for sun, maybe some light snow but the next few days looks good, no snow or rain."

"Good news at last." Gamina muttered.

"Well I am sure that Travis will be glad to hear that we can see the end of the storm." Tarsha replied with a grin. "Haven should see the end of the storm in a day or two."

"You better tell him that." Lissa chuckled. "I bet all the heralds will be glad to hear that they'll be able to get out to see their companions again."

"I'll do that." She chuckled and moved to the cot and reached out for her twin, and found him in a room filled with other Heralds, most of who were swearing at the weather and wanting to know when it was going to end.

_:Travis, my dear twin the sun is coming.: _She crowed in his head and saw everyone staring at them as a grin crossed his face, she felt his joy at sensing her again and at the news.

"When?" He asked almost bouncing on his toes. Every herald stopped what they were doing and watched him closely.

_:The storm ends here today, a bit of rain tonight, some sun tomorrow, but the storm is over, you have maybe tonight and tomorrow left.: _She reported with delight. She listened as he passed on the message and laughed at the relief written over every face and knew exactly how they were feeling. _:Eldan should be free to leave in two or three days, so he should be there in about a week.:_

"Oh thank heavens, it has been years since we've been snow bound at Haven." Talia sighed in relief. "How is everyone dealing with it up there Tarsha?"

_:Damn relieved that it is over.: _Tarsha grumbled and smiled at her twins laughter. _:How's Jess doing?:_

_:She is doing well Sis. Guess what her gift is?: _He replied privately.

_:What?:_

_:Mage Gift.:_

_:Wow, Uncle Steph is the only one with that gift in the family, maybe it is a gift that only turns up once a generation?: _Tarsha blinked in surprise.

_:Maybe, but she is settling in fine, she has a few friends of her own. She misses everyone something fierce, just like we all did, but we all meet up once a week and have 'family' time.: _He chuckled at her.

_:Good, she needs to step out of everyone else shadow. I'll pass the news on to the Family. I better head back before we both end up with another headache. I'll be in touch Brother.:_

_:Later Sister.: _

Tarsha opened her eyes and stretched. "They were all as relieved as we were to hear the news." She laughed, dancing around a bit and moved to one of windows and moved aside the hide that covered it. "There already is a bit of sun out there, the clouds are already lightening up and the wind is gentle." She reported.

"Still cold though." Gamina grumbled.

"You can't have everything at once." Tarsha chided her. "In case you hadn't noticed it isn't nearly as cold as it was yesterday. There isn't any fog breath."

"Stop trying to cheer me up!" Gamina demanded fighting back a chuckle, but eventually gave up.

Tarsha just laughed and saw Eldan shake his head at their antics. She sat down at the table and wrote the news down for her family and handed the note to Yual who happily bolted through the door she opened and ran amuck in the snow for a few moments before heading for the inn door.

"What's it like standing outside?" Lissa asked.

"Cold." Tarsha grinned. "I'm just glad we won't have to dig everyone else out, thanks to Uncle Steph. So while the field is out of commission we can use the yard to let the horses out."

"Think it is safe to do that today?" Gamina asked looking at the horses, who all had their heads perked up as they smelt fresh air.

Tarsha cocked her head a little and triple checked the weather for the next few candlemarks. "It's safe, just cold." She nodded.

"Nothing we haven't done before." Lissa waved it off and helped Tarsha lift down the huge bar locking the large stable doors and pulled them open. "Wow something that doesn't smell like horse!" Lissa laughed teasingly.

_:Alright lovlings, you can move out into the yard for awhile and stretch your legs, the field is too buried in snow so stay in the yard.: _She told them all. _:I want a nice calm and tidy two by two line to exit, so no one gets hurt by accident.: _She added firmly as they all began to move at once.

Eldan chuckled in bemusement as a tidy line of two by two lined up in the hall.

"A slow walk…" She burst out laughing as the inn door was thrown open and grown men raced out of the hollering in excitement and began throwing snow at each other. "Show me that you are more mature then my own family," Tarsha told her charges shaking her head as they walked out of the stable.

"Is it truly over?" Pa bellowed from the inn door, ducking a snow ball from his brothers.

"Yes Pa, storms over. Might be a bit of rain tonight, but give it two days and it should be perfect travelling weather, if a bit cold." She bellowed back as Lissa and Gamina joined her siblings and Uncles in the snow.

"How many members in your family again?" Eldan asked at her side looking over the crowd of people have a snow fight.

"About twenty two I think but only sixteen are here at the moment." She pointed to the large group of men. "The older ones are my uncles they are a mercenary group the Demon Dogs, Uncle Redick is the Captain, the three younger ones are my brothers, Devid, James and Daniel. Daniel is the healer." She gesture to where a group was making snow men. "The eldest girl is Annabell my eldest sister, the youngest kids are hers, the next set are my youngest brothers, the other girl is Jazmine, Annabell's twin. Over in the doorway is Ma and Pa, and that group over there are the people from the village that work here." Pointing out the last group just standing in what little sun there was.

"I've never seen a family as big as this one…and I thought Dirk's family was big." Eldan shook his head.

"HE spends half midwinter with them and the other half with us." Tarsha grinned. "He says he's got the biggest family if he adds us all together."

"I would believe it too." Eldan shook his head.

"And that's not counting all the other cousins on either side of family." She added with a cheeky smile before bolting towards her brothers and Uncles and joined in the snow fight.

OOOOOO

It had taken awhile to get everyone calmed to and introduce Eldan to them, by the time Dinner was served he was sure that he would never get the names right. But he was getting on fine with her Uncles.

"So your in charge of the Demon Dogs?" He asked biting into the fresh bread and using what was left to soak up his stew juices.

"Yes, have been for about seven years now." Feren nodded. "It was a tradition in our family, if we were chosen or married by seventeen we left to either join the army or a mercenary group." He gestured to the eldest two boys. "Those two have broken the tradition."

"We are quite happy where we are thank you." James laughed.

"My wife used to curse your group all the time a few years ago, you got a contract her group wanted." Eldan chuckled.

"What's her group?" Feren asked in interest. "It's not often we captains get married."

"Kerowyn of the Sky Bolts."

"Herald Captain Kerowyn?" Feren blinked and then roared with laughter. "We clash all the time we do, mainly cause we love to argue. I must admit I haven't seen her around lately."

"Been busy playing ambassador" Eldan shook his head.

"Waste of her talent that is."

"She is also the Weapons Master at the Collegium, and no doubt waiting to chew me out for getting lost and causing a fuss." He sighed as the other men laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Tarsha watched as Annabell chased her children around the yard from one of the many open windows in the stables. They were all enjoying the warmth, still trying to dispel the cold that the storm had left behind a month ago.

She missed Travis, she missed being able to walk up to him and have him pull her into a hug when ever she felt like it. His mental hug just weren't the same. She missed talking to him when ever she needed to, with out having to worry about interrupting his training or a meeting he was in…or an intimate moment. That one had been embarrassing for her and made her glad that he hadn't noticed her intrusion.

She still didn't know what to do about Leren, she still hadn't received any replied to her many letters she continued to send, she was actually starting to contemplate on giving on up getting him to reply, even though the very thought of it made her throat close with tears.

"Hey…" James's voice was soothing as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she clung to him. "Now what caused that little tearful greeting hmm?" He asked when she let go, pulling a hanky out of his pocket and mopped up her tears.

"I don't know, I was just watching and thinking over a few things and then…" Her voice broke on a sob.

"Tarsha are you shields up?" James asked her in concern, "between you and Travis I mean?"

"No, I hardly ever shield from him." She choked out.

"Humour me and try it now." He said softly, shielding her bodily so none of the family would see her in this state.

She nodded and tried only to be over run with panic. "I can't, he won't let me." She shook in his arms, trying to calm down, knowing that not all the emotions she was being blasted with were her own.

_:Tash…need you: _The voice was broken and full of need.

"I have to go." She spun and hurried to Jorna's stall, checking over the saddle.

"Whoa, slow down Tarsha." James said hastily.

"He's calling for me, James, I have to go." She jerked her arm out of his hold. "You can either help me or get out of my way." She demanded when she turned and walked into him. She stormed into the field and studied all the horses. _:I need the strongest, the fastest and the one with the most endurance. I have to get to Haven fast.: _She sent out her plea, she would have taken Jorna, but she was still recovering from hoof thrust.

_:I will take you, Sharra.: _Jessica's mare stepped forward. _:I may not be the fastest but I have the most endurance other then Greylock and Jorna.: _

"Thank Sunset." She patted the mares neck and led her back into the stables and began saddling her. She then grabbed an empty set of saddlebags and filled it with a few changes of clothes, bar of soap, a bag of coins her father had given her a week ago as spending money, her travelling cloak, warm boots, socks, a double weave thick blanket in case she had to sleep on the road, then grab some bread, cheese for three days from the cupboard and threw it over Sunset's rump and tied them tightly.

She grabbed the rail tightly as another wave of grief went over her.

_:Tarsha…please…:_

_:Hold on Brother I'm coming.: _She sent back and threw her winter cloak over her shoulders and fastened it and mounted. "Let's go Sunset." The mare trotted forward and into the yard.

"Tarsha where are you going!" Ma bellowed from the inn door, she noticed that James was arguing with Uncle Steph and Uncle Feren near the barn and whirled at Ma's bellow.

"Tarsha wait!" He cried.

"Go, Sunset" Tarsha barked and the mare broke into a canter.

She moved with ease with the mare, though it had been some time since she had ridden her. It was easy to fall into the horses rhythm and move with her, her cloak billowed out behind her as she bent to give less resistance to the wind and Sunset jumped into her fastest gallop that she could do with ease for candlemarks at a time.

Before she realised how long they had been on the road they thundered through the village, causing a few people to jump out of their way and to dodge around Johan's caravan.

Night began to fall in earnest and Tarsha sent out her senses to find a safe place to sleep and was a little startled to sense Yual half a mark behind her.

_:Yual go back: _She ordered.

_:My place is by your side to protect you.: _He chided her firmly. _:You have sent your family into a panic, Uncle Feren and Steph are five candlemarks behind me. You should not be on the road alone Sharra, it is dangerous.:_

_:I have my weapons, I know how to fight…but you are right I should not have left you behind.: _She sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win this argument. She nudged Sunset off the road and found a waystation and smiled. At least she wouldn't be cold tonight. _:You'll have to keep up Yual cause I won't wait for you.: _She warned him as she dismounted and stripped Sunset's tack and gave her a quick rub down. She entered the waystation and filled a bucket with oats and carried out a second empty one and filled it with water from the well and set them both where Sunset could easily get to them.

_:I wouldn't expect you too, not when your brother calls for you.: _Yual seemed to appear right out of the shadows and loped into the waystation with ease. _:Do you know why he calls?:_

_:No and that's what frightens me. He is so overwhelmed with grief, all I can get from him is his pleading for me to come: _ She shook her head.

_:Have you tried calling to his companion?:_

_:We are too far away: _She slumped on to a cot in the corner and wrapped her cloak around her and slid into a restless sleep filled with Travis crying out for her.

She cried out as she woke a few candlemarks later and knew from the smell of the air that dawn was close. She forced down some bread and cheese, a gulp of water and retacked Sunset. "I hope you are rested Sunset it's another long ride today." She murmured to the mare as she mounted.

_:I am well rested Sharra. I am sure I can run all day again today.:_ Sunset assured her and jumped into a fast canter as soon as they hit the road, not daring to go any faster until there was more light to see by.

Yual easily kept up, and assured her that he had rested well and eaten when she remembered to ask.

They rested at a farm hour for lunch, stopping for some water for all three of them and so she could stretch out her legs a bit. Once she was sure that her legs were not going to cramp on her she heaved herself back into the saddle and Sunset jumped back into a gallop.

Near nightfall she spotted a plumb of dust heading towards her from the direction of Haven, not really paying attention as she scanned for a place to stop for the night.

"Tarsha!" A voice yelled in surprise.

She reined sunset into a slow trott as the herald and companion met them and turned so they were heading in the same direction.

"Eldan" She nodded in a tight greeting.

"Why are you out here?" He asked his face tight in concern.

"Travis calls me." She replied tightly, her brother's calls becoming louder. "Do you know what happened?"

"No I was just ordered to get you to Haven fast as possible. When did you leave?" He asked looking over the state of her horse.

"Yesterday morning."

"Good horse, you made almost as good time as a herald would." He commented impressed.

"Needs must." She ground out, still searching the area. "Is there some where to stay near by?" She finally asked when she couldn't pick anything up.

"There is a waystation up ahead." Eldan nodded leading the way.

"How much longer until we get to Haven?" She asked as waystation came into view and they dismounted and stripped tack off their mounts.

"If we travel at the speed I think you can travel we should be there by tomorrow night, if not the next morning." He told her watching her carefully and she moved stiffly. He caught her when her knees buckled and a whimper escaped her lips.

"Travis please, not so loud." She cried out holding her hands over her ears, even though she knew that it wouldn't help. ":Talk to me, my twin, please…:" She begged mentally and verbally.

Eldan carried her into the waystation and set her down on the cot wrapping her cloak around her and made a strengthening tea and fed it to her, when she just continued to lay there limply, begging with her brother to talk to her. It was then he noticed her dog.

For the first time he actually looked at the dog and realised that it was too big to be a dog.

"You're a Kyree." He gasped.

_:It took you this long to notice?: _Came the amused reply. _:I am Yual, her protector.: _ He looked over Tarsha carefully. _:She is a trance she won't here us, until she wakes on her own. If it goes like it did yesterday she will wake before dawn and head off.:_

"Then I had best get some rest." He sighed and laid her back down gently. He ate a quick meal and then saw to the mounts, fed them and then turned in.

OOOOOO

Like Yual had warned him they were up and in the saddle before dawn. If Yual hadn't woken him he was sure that he would have been left behind.

He was amazed that her mare could easily keep up her hard pace but she was beginning to show strain.

"Tarsha ride double with me for awhile, your mare will collapse soon if you don't." Eldan warned her as they stopped at an inn for water.

"Sunset?" She turned to her mare.

_:I can keep up the pace: _Sunset snorted indulgently.

"You are tired Sunset, we all are." She patted the mare's neck. "You have done well, it will be easier to run with us if Ratha carries me for a while." That said she mounted up behind Eldan and they took off at a gallop again.

As night fell again Ratha paused on a hill rise and Eldan sighed in relief.

"Haven."

Tarsha looked at the walled in city and easily slid over back into her own saddle and took up Sunset's reins.

"It should only take us half a candlemark to reach the collegium, Talia and Dirk are waiting for us."

"Let's go." She said tersely, she could hear her brother's cries much clearer now. She ordered Sunset to follow Ratha as they entered the maze of nearly empty streets. They didn't slow down as they galloped through the streets, pausing only for Eldan to inform the guards who they were before entering the Palace grounds.

"The stable hands will take care of Sunset." He told her as they dismounted.

"Take good care of her, she's come far in a short time." Tarsha asked the boy who nodded. She untied her saddlebags and threw them over her shoulder and followed Eldan into the large building and were met by Dirk and Talia in a corridor.

"Tarsha thank heavens." Talia hugged her tightly. "We weren't expecting you for another few days at least."

"I met her already on the road." Eldan informed them.

"He called I came." She shrugged tightly. "What happened?"

"We don't know the full story." Dirk admitted slowly. "He left for his internship two weeks ago, as far as we knew everything was fine. Four days ago Hestia brought him back in a right state, his mentor has no idea what happened."

"All I can read of him is pain and grief." Talia said quietly as the continued to walk. "I had to get a mage to put a shield around his room to stop him from affecting everyone else. He is catatonic. We feared that something had happened to you and sent Eldan to find out what happened." She looked at the young woman. "What do you get from him?"

"Pain, grief, he keeps begging me to come to him." Tarsha replied tiredly rubbing at her temples. "I can't shut him out, even when I try and put up a light shield so I am not drowning in his emotions he panics." She looked around the long hall they entered. "Do Garry and Jess know what is going on?"

"They know that he returned and isn't in good shape, we asked them what they think may have happened and they both said that it must have been you." Talia sighed.

"No not me…" She shook her head, her eyes going slightly out of focus. "At least I don't think so. Just get me to his side and I'll see what I can do."

"He's in here." Dirk gestured to a door that had two benches near by, both were occupied with Jess and Garry both sound asleep.

"Let us know if there is anything we can do." Talia said softly.

"Uncle Feren and Uncle Steph are coming in behind me and they aren't going to be happy." She gave them a tired quirk of her mouth. "Yual is also around some where he said he sensed other Kyree and went to learn some things."

"We'll look after everything." Dirk assured her as he opened the door.

Tarsha slipped into the room that was lit with three lamps and spotted Travis curled up in a bed that look too big for him. She dropped her saddlebags on the floor and stripped off her boots and cloak and crawled on to the bed. She pulled him into her arms and tucked his head under her chin and began to hum a lullaby and sunk into a trance, joining him in his mind.

_:Tash…need you...please: _He begged.

_:I am here, Trav, I am right here beside you, you are in my arms now.: _She soothed him, singing the lullaby in the back ground. _:Talk to me Trav, what caused this? Did I do this to you? Please tell me I didn't loose my control and do this to you?: _She asked in tears as she picked up images and emotions that she knew were hers.

_:I can't block it out, Tash. It got too much for me and…I'm sorry Tarsha, I tried…: _He burst into tears and she held him tighter. _:How can you stand to feel like this all the time?: _He cried.

_:Needs must little brother.: _She sighed. _:Open to me Trav, let me fix my mistake.:_

_:But what about you?: _He cried out in panic.

_:I'll be alright Travis, let me take from you what doesn't belong. Let me heal you.: _ She asked softly, assuring him and moved swiftly as he hesitantly opened his shields completely and took back her own memories, emotions and pain. She buried them deep inside where they had been before Travis had picked them up and eased him into a healing sleep.

She blinked as she came out of the trance and eased out of Travis's hold, kissed his forehead and stumbled out of the room in exhaustion. Garry caught her as she closed the door behind her and her knees gave out under her.

"Tarsha? How is he?" Garry asked in concern.

"He'll be fine." She croaked as he eased her down on to the bench and Jess got her a glass of water to ease her throat. She sipped the water gratefully. "How long?"

"Well from what Dirk told us you've been in there two days." Jess answered with a concerned look and slung an arm over her shoulders and let Tarsha lean her head on her shoulder in exhaustion.

"Garry?" He looked up and gave Talia and Dirk and wan smile. "When did she come out?"

"Just now, she says he will be fine but not what caused it." Garry sighed.

Talia knelt down in front of Tarsha and saw silent tears slide down her cheeks, dark circles surrounded her eyes and slightly sunken in exhaustion. "Tarsha do you know what caused this?" She asked softly.

Tarsha nodded tiredly and reached a hand out to her Aunt her took it immediately and pulled the sobbing girl into her arms and held her tightly.

"My fault." She heard the choked admission.

"How? How was it your fault?" She asked softly, gesturing sharply for the other to be silent and stay where they were.

"My barriers broke and overwhelmed him and I didn't even notice."

Talia frowned not understanding at first and then pulled back holding the girl by the shoulders. "Those were your emotions?" She studied the girl sharply and watched as she nodded miserably. "Why didn't you say anything?" Talia demanded, upset that she hadn't seen this when they had last visited.

"I did." Tarsha cried. "To both you and Travis." She took a sobbing breath. "But he never wrote back, he never replied, not even in my dreams. He doesn't want me, doesn't need me, he doesn't need some stupid farm girl harassing him." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them in great heaving sobs that shook her entire body.

"Talia does this seem familiar to you?" Dirk asked her in grim amusement.

"It is starting too." Talia sighed as she wrapped the girl tightly in to arms. "Dirk carry her to our rooms where I can later watch her, can you watch her for now while I go and talk to Selenay?"

"Not a problem" Dirk nodded and scooped up the too light young woman. "You two should head back to your rooms, I know you don't understand and that you are concerned but right now the best things you can do is get some rest." He ordered the other two and walked in long strides to his and Talia's rooms.

Talia ran her hands through her hair as she stalked to Selenay's rooms, as she walked everything that Tarsha had been telling her over the winter clicked into place and cursed herself for not picking up on it sooner.

"Talia what has you in a snit?" A blonde woman asked in concern.

"Where exactly is Herald Leren and his companion Jerna?" Talia ground out. "Where is he that he can't reply to a few letters?"

"Slowly down Talia." Selenay held up her hand sharply. "As far as I know Herald Leren is here in the place and has been for the last few months. Now why are you so upset?"

"He made friends with Tarsha two years ago I think, maybe three, when we wrote to let them know that Travis and Garry where here and chosen." Talia slumped into a chair.

"Yes I remember." Selenay nodded showing that she was following.

"The year after Jerna took him there when he was injured while couriering a message. Tarsha looked after him, nursed him back to health and from what she said, slept with him before he left with out saying goodbye. I know that he wrote her a letter later which she was over joyed to get, a letter that gave her hope that there was something between them, or that there could be." Talia sighed and rubbed her temples. "For the last year she has sent many letters, expecting a reply, and each time she had to write another she only had faint hope." She placed a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes for a moment. "For awhile I thought it was just a little girls crush…" She lowered her hand. "We found out what caused Travis to collapse."

"Oh?" Selenay looked curious.

"Tarsha lost control of her barriers and didn't notice. All her emotions, everything she has been holding back, crashed into Travis and he was drowning in it."

"Tarsha caused that? What has she been hiding?" Selenay asked in concern.

"Her despair that he would ever like her back, that he found her an annoying little farm girl, that he was just being nice to her because she helped him out, the pain of rejection, heart break." Talia's eyes watered with held back tears. "Tell me that this situation doesn't seem familiar Selenay, even you would recognise it. Dirk and I did."

"Lifebond." Selenay whispered and closed her eyes.

"She is slowly going mad with pain that she can't hide anymore, she doesn't understand what she is feeling, she doesn't understand why he doesn't reply…" Talia choked back a sob. "She is in physical pain from this Selenay. I think between her confusion about Leren, the rejection she's felt and the strained Twin bond I truly believe that she is near the edge."

"You think she will try to suicide?" Selenay asked her eyes widening.

"I know she will, she blames herself for what happened to Travis, she blames herself for driving Leren away…" Talia wiped her tears away with sharp movements. "She is so exhausted, confused and in pain that she doesn't know what to think. I had Dirk take her to our rooms so I can keep a close eye on her, I'll take shifts with her family."

"What about Travis? Will he be alright after this?"

"He is sleeping normally, he should be awake by morning."

"What are we going to do about Leren?" Selenay asked rubbing her face.

"I'll talk to him in the morning, when I know I'm not going to be interrupted and I know some one can watch Tarsha." Talia replied tiredly. "This is not going to pretty." She muttered to herself and made her way to her room.

She was near her door when she was shoved out of the way and some one slammed into her room. She picked herself up off the floor and bolted after the blur.

"Dirk." She cried out as she found him unconscious on the floor.

"Tarsha no!" Travis's voice screamed.

She bolted into the next room and found Travis holding Tarsha in his arms, both of her own arms bloody. She tore off her tunic and wrapped it around one of the arms. "Hold that firm." She barked out and reached out and grabbed the nearest piece of cloth which was a small blanket and tightly wrapped the other arm.

"Aunt Talia?" A trembling voice came from the door way.

"Garry I need two healers here fast." She yelled as she spotted him. "Jess, through that door is some linin, I need towels." She barked out.

"Stay with me Tarsha, please, stay with me." Travis begged holding her tight in his arms.

Talia heard running feet and two people in green robes carrying bags rushed into the room. "In here." Jess cried.

Talia moved out of the way and let the healers work, and slipped into the bathroom and grabbed a basin of water and placed it near by so they could clear away the blood before washing the blood off her own hands.

"She is safe to move." The male healer announce a tense twenty minutes later.

"Travis, put her in the bed." Talia told him gently. "Stay with her, while I talk to the healers." She lead them out into the main room and the female healer knelt beside Dirk.

"He's been placed in a healing sleep." She said with a frown.

"Tarsha has a small healing gift, it usually only works on horses." Talia replied with a sigh as Dirk slowly woke.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"Tarsha knocked you out with her healing gift." Talia told him as she sat down on the couch.

"Is she…" His eyes widened.

"She is physically stable." The male healer replied grimly. "Mentally is a whole different story."

"She is suffering from a over strained twin bond, the confusion of dealing with an unacknowledged Lifebond and exhaustion." Talia informed them rubbing her face. "She thinks she has been rejected but her lifebonded…"

"Add that to the other two factors and you have one messed up young woman." The male healer groaned.

"What about talking to her lifebonded? See what they have to say?" The female healer suggested.

"She has been writing to him for a year and his hasn't replied." Talia groaned thinking about all the work she had to do to deal with this. "He has been here in Haven for the last few months and hasn't written, at all."

"Oh dear. No wonder the poor child is a mess." The whole room sighed. "She'll be weak for awhile, I would suggest keeping her twin near by to keep her calm, let their bond settle. The rest I fear is for you to sort out with the child."

"I know. Thank you." She nodded and watched as the healers left. "I need some one to find Yual, he'll be able to watch her and he is mostly immune to her healing gift." She looked about the room. "I'm surprised he didn't come like Travis did…"

"I'll send a page to the Kyree rooms, see if he is there." Dirk got up and left the room.

Talia was tired. It was the middle of the day and it felt like it was the middle of the night. She got up and poked her head out of the door, she waved over a passing Page. "Find Herald Leren and ask him to meet me at Selenay's private study."

"Yes Herald Talia." He nodded and ran off.

She went back to the bedroom and opened the door carefully. "I know this is rough for you all, but I need you all to stay awake and watch her. Travis try and keep her calm and asleep if you can, your bond is over strained, it's apart of why she isn't thinking straight." Talia asked the three huddled around Tarsha. "Use your bond with your companions so if she does use her gift to put you to sleep, they can warn the other companions."

"We'll keep an eye on her as will our companions." Garry said firmly.

"Good." She closed the door and headed for Selenay's private study, popping into the public study and asking if she could borrow the private one.

"Everything alright Talia?" Selenay frowned.

"No, she tried. She sent Dirk into a healing sleep and slit her wrists." Talia's shoulders slumped. "I have Travis, Garry and Jess watching her right now, with Yual her Kyree familiar is being summoned. I have their companions keeping an eye on them so she can't pull the same trick twice." Selenay stood up while Talia talked and poured her a mug of tea and handed it over. "I am going to talk to Leren now."

"Take your time." Selenay nodded.

OOOOOO


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I apologise for the long delay of the previous chapter. I moved house and it took awhile to sort everything out. Here is chapter thirteen and is a little longer then usual. So I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews over the weekend. They are the main reason you are reading this chapter now and not next week end when I had planned on trying to get this chapter finished.

Oh and Anita H: I'm glad you made a family tree. If it makes you feel better I have three of them plus a very large map of the inn and grounds just so I can keep track of everything. Keeping the children, gifts, heralds, horses and companions separate is a very confusing job let me tell you and I am writing it!

Chapter Thirteen

Tarsha was in the middle of a storm.

She couldn't move, couldn't see. She cried out for Travis and Yual but they didn't answer her. She was huddled in a large tree hollow, trying to keep warm, trying to remember what had happened.

The last thing she remembered clearly was being at home, watching Annabell play with her children. She didn't know where the storm had come from, her Weather Gift couldn't sense it at all.

She shivered, it was cold, too cold, like she was slowly freezing to death in the middle of a harsh winter storm. But her gifts insisted that there was no storm and that she was safe.

"Travis!" She yelled out into the storm. "Trav, please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She pleased tears sliding down her cheeks. "Don't leave me alone, please, I need you." Her voice caught in her throat causing her to start sobbing.

In desperation she flung her mind out to search for him and screamed in agony as she was thrown back violently by a barrier.

Some one had sealed her into her own mind, away from her protector, away from her twin who kept her sane.

She howled in frustration, pain, confusion and desperation and threw everything she had at the barrier, screaming at the top of her lungs for her twin.

000000

"I'm telling you that there is something wrong, Dirk." Travis growled in frustration.

"She's catatonic Travis, that's what's wrong." Dirk soothed him and frowned when Travis just glared at him.

"When she first entered the coma, I could still sense her, I could feel her. But since the healers last visit here I can't sense anything at all." Travis ran his hands through his hair, pacing beside Tarsha's bed.

"Nothing at all?" Dirk frowned.

"No, nothing." Travis shook his head. "Nothing for three days, it's as if she's not there anymore." He looked at his twin, pain written all over his face.

"They said something about preventing her from using her gifts to stop her from knocking anyone out again." Dirk frown deepened.

"Dirk, she relies on her gifts for everything." Travis looked up at his Uncle with panic written all over his face. "It would be like suddenly not being able to sense Ahrodie any more." His face went blank, his knees buckled and his clutched his head in agony, followed shortly by Dirk.

:TRAVIS! HELP ME!:

"Tarsha…" Travis gasped out in pain and sat down beside her placing his hands on each side of her head. "Get the healers to take off what ever they did." Travis demanded looking angry. "I can't reach her, she can't reach me, it probably took everything she had to send that."

"What was that?" Talia raced into the room with another three Heralds right behind her.

"That was Tarsha." Travis growled. "The stupid healers blocked her gifts. She can't sense me anymore and I can't sense her."

"They did what?" Keren exclaimed. "You can't do that with a strong twin bond, not with out driving both parties insane."

Travis let himself be pushed to one side as the four Heralds went to work and quickly tore down the barriers that the Healers had placed around Tarsha's mind and he felt tears streaming down his cheeks and he could finally hear her begging to forgive her and to speak to her.

_:Shh, don't worry now, Tash. I fixed it, I'm here.: _He began sending as soon as he could think straight. :_Hush now, I'm right here beside you.:_

_:I couldn't find you, you didn't answer!: _Her voice was louder then he had ever heard it, she sounded frightened, sad and in pain. _:I couldn't get past the barrier!:_

_:Hush, I know. I didn't realise what the healers did until now. Talia and Dirk took the Barrier down, calm down everything is going to be alright.: _He picked up her hand and stroked her hair out of her face.

"I'm going to have a very long chat to those healers, they never should have put a barrier around her mind, not with out a Heralds presence and her twins consent." Keren growled and stalked out of the room with Teven right behind her.

"She really didn't need that on top of everything else." Talia sighed rubbing her temples. "Travis is slowly getting her to calm down. It may still take some time for her to return to normal."

"What about Leren?" Dirk asked quietly.

"He's recovering from a ambush he ran into months ago. He's been in the healers for the last four months. He'll be released tomorrow." Talia sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "He never got any of her letters, they are piling up in his rooms, they weren't sent to the healers when he returned from his circuit." She relaxed as Disk rubbed her shoulders. "What a mess."

"Just like we were." He snorted.

"Yes, but this is so much more serious." She raised her head and looked over at the twins. Travis was resting his forehead on Tarsha's, his hands soothing her hair. "I'm going to have to talk to her as soon as Travis has her calmed down enough to understand what is going on."

"Who is keeping her family here calm?" Dirk asked suddenly.

"Garry is keeping them up to date with everything. Koran and Vern are at the inn and Rolan is relaying what is going on." Talia assured him with a small smile.

"Aunt Talia, Tarsha is calm again." Travis spoke up softly, not moving from his position. "I've told her everything I know, including the mix up with Leren and the letters."

"How is she taking it?" Talia asked with a small frown. "I can't sense her too well at the moment."

"She is relieved that he hasn't been ignoring her but feels stupid for overreacting. She's settled into a deep proper sleep now." Travis sighed tiredly, slowly sitting up straight but not letting go of her hand. "It's going to take time for the twin bond to settle down again." He looked up at them both. "I should be able to return to my internship in a week or two."

"We'll see how things go. For not get some rest." Dirk advised with a small nod and followed Talia out into their sitting room, leaving them both to catch up on their rest.

000000

Tarsha stared out the window, looking into the Companions Field, watching the many white companions walking around, some even enjoying time with their chosen. She had been awake and aware for a week. Time she had spent talking to Travis, Talia and Leren. Working out where exactly things had started getting confused and misunderstood.

It had only taken two days of talking things out with Leren before they had gotten everything cleared up between them, along with Jerna adding a few words of advice and comfort for them both. The rest of the week they had been catching up with each other, and Leren reading her letters that had been misplaced by a new page that had started around the time they started arriving and had been dismayed when he had learned the trouble he had caused with out meaning to. He had apologised profoundly to both of them and had been taken aside by an older page and retaught a few things that he had been misinformed about.

Yual had filled her in that he had been learning new things from a few Kyree that were in Haven and was pleased that he was finally learning about his people.

She looked up as Travis slipped into the room and gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Everything alright?" He asked softly.

"Yes, better then they have been in a long time." She laid her head on his shoulder, resting her hands on his. "When to you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." He kissed her temple. "Now that we are sure that the twin bond is stable again and you are now alright there is no reason to postpone my circuit any longer."

"I am sorry about the trouble I caused." She whispered.

"I know you are, it couldn't be helped, all that matters is that you are alright." He rested his head against hers as they stared out the window.

"I feel more stable then I have in months, I don't feel like I am drowning anymore." She admitted, stroking his hands. "It all makes much more sense now that I know that Leren and I are Lifebonded and that we have both worked things out."

"How are you going to be arranging things now?" Travis inquired, squeezing her hand.

"Talia and Selenay are working things out with Leren now. It will work out until they know for sure that I won't be chosen." She chuckled lightly. "None of the Companions are talking, so they think there is still a chance that I will be chosen, they just don't know when."

"Do you think you will be?" He asked softly.

"I do, I just don't know when." She nodded slightly. "I've known for some time, I think I am just waiting for my Companion to grow up a little…or they are waiting for me not to be needed so much at the inn."

"I hear they are really miss your talents at the stables." Travis chuckled. "They've got Wes on loan from Lord Deren to help out, they've had a few caravans go through and realised just how easy they've had it with you there."

"Is everything okay?" She asked a little concerned.

"Everything is fine, they are just a little tired, but they have finally got the hand system down to the point that all the regular horses know them now and pass it on to the new comers."

"That's good to hear." She smiled in contentment. "Dirk wants me to think about coming to Haven permanently, so he can have all my gifts trained properly. Seems this latest upset has triggered a gift they never saw, but explains our growing Twin bond."

"Oh, let me guess they found mindspeech opening?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Yep, they thought it was only potential all the other times they had scanned for gifts, but over the years we've been reaching out for each other it has slowly been opening, boosted by the twin bond." She nodded. "It would also make things easier as you and Leren will be here most of the time."

"But?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They don't know what to do with me to keep me occupied." She sighed. "While I would miss the family it would be easier if I was always on hand to stop these panic attacks happening between us. There just isn't anything for me to do here." She explained quietly, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around him, soaking up the comfort and support he offered.

"What about helping out in the stables? I'm sure that you could be of some use in both the normal stables and the companion stables. Especially with you healing gift." Travis suggested, tucking her head under his chin. He hadn't realised that he had gotten that much taller then her.

"Dirk suggested it actually but they aren't sure how the Companions would take to me, so they are talking it over with Rolan as well as keep all options open." She snuggled into him and smiled slightly as he tightened his hold on her. "They can't really decide on anything until I make a choice on what I want to do…I…" She hesitated.

"What is it that you want to do Tarsha? I know how much you love working with the horses all the time." He asked her gently.

"It would be easier to make a choice if I could talk to Pa and James." She sighed.

"Not Ma?" He raised an eye at her.

"You know I've always been closer to Pa and James then Ma and the others." She pointed out. "I just want to know that they would be okay with my choice."

"You should make a choice Tarsha that even they wouldn't be okay with, something that was purely for you." Travis chided her. "You are forever thinking about family first, even when we were younger, you never put yourself first." He sighed a little. "How long have they given you to decide."

"I have to give them an answer by lunch, I've already been thinking it over for three days." She admitted and slowly pulled out of his grasp and turned back to look out the window. "I'm sure I've already made my choice but…" She shook her head firmly and pulled a face at her twin. "I know no matter what I chose they will support me, I guess I'm hesitating because I'm a little scared." She lowered her head a little.

"Of what? Tash, what are you scared of?"

"We've hardly ever been off the farm, not past the village and here I am, a good week away by a good horse." She closed her eyes as he wrapped her up in another hug.

"I know how you feel, we've all been through it when we were first chosen and came to Haven. It takes some getting used to especially being surrounded by so many buildings and people. But it does get easier." He assured her with a small squeeze.

"You be careful out there Trav, we both know what can happen." She looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears. "I don't think I could survive or want to survive if I lost you."

"Hey." He gently wiped away her tears. "You know I'll be as careful as I can, but just remember that even if something did happen to me, you have something to keep on living for." He kissed her forehead. "You have Leren now that things are all sorted out. You have one of the most rarest bonds that Heralds can have. There are only two couples here at the moment, maybe three that have the lifebond. It is something to treasure beyond all else." He gave her a lope sided smile. "Any you know it."

"I do." She gave him a watery smile. "Oh you better make sure you pack your thick rain cape and plenty of warm blankets too." She told him with a grin. "Now that the snow storm is over and all that it's going to rain where you are heading for at least three days in about…" She tilted her head slightly. "Two weeks or there abouts."

"I'll pass the warning onto my mentor." He chuckled. "I'll check in on you at least once a week, if not it'll be once a month, depending on how busy I am."

"Just a quick mind touch will do me, brother." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "You better go and finish getting ready and go to see your friends before you leave."

"You'll be alright?" He asked looking at her seriously.

"I will be." She gave him a smile. "I have a meeting with Talia and Dirk for lunch I have to get to."

"Alright, keep an eye on everyone for me." He kissed her cheek and released her from the hug and then strode out of the room with only a quick wink before he disappeared out of sight.

She turned and continued her staring out on to the field, with a small smile playing on her lips before shaking her head and heading out. She hadn't exactly told Travis the truth, she wasn't meeting Talia and Dirk, but rather Uncle Steph. Why she hadn't told him the truth she wasn't quiet sure but knew that he would worry more. He and everyone else were still worried about her.

She wasn't that surprised, she was doing better but wasn't completely balanced again. She knew that to be completely balanced again would take weeks of hard work on her part and plenty of patience from who ever was around her.

She made her way over the fence of the field waving to a few of the near by companions and found the grotto that Uncle Steph had described to her.

He was already waiting for her, holding two staffs. He grinned when he spotted her and pulled her into a tight hug. This had been the first time he had actually been able to see her since her flight from the inn.

"You looked a lot better Sharra." He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad that things are getting better for you."

"You've been talking to Yual again." She chuckled. "Only he calls me Sharra."

"True I have, he's been telling me tales that he is learning from the other Kyree." He looked down at her. "Have you seen a lot of him?"

"No, I told him to learn everything that he wanted and if I needed him I would call." She shook her head. "Travis has hardly left my side, so Yual trusted him to protect me in his place."

"And where is he now?" Uncle Steph asked with a raised eyebrow releasing her and handing her the second staff.

"Gone to pack, he is leaving in the morning." She shrugged. "I pretty much had to shove him out the door to get him moving." She grinned as she began to circle her uncle, twirling the staff in her hands with ease, watching the way his entire body moved.

They started off easy, soft blows and parry's and working their way up to a full out duel, with hard blows that could break bones with one hit and hard kicks and punches.

Her sole focus was on her Uncle, ignoring the sweat that was building and beginning to run down her face. She lost track of time, of her surroundings. All that existed was the two of them, though she did catch the faint glimpse of a shield around the grotto to prevent anyone from walking in on the fight and getting hurt.

As she fought she felt her mind settle and calm completely, in a way that she hadn't been able to get while meditating, that Talia had set her to do. She felt her shields settle into all the correct places and strengthen to where they should be.

Her staff went flying out of her hands and she spun, kicking out at him and easily caught the hilt of the daggers he threw at her as he tossed his own staff and pulled his own daggers from his belt.

Her mind sharpened, and it felt like her mind had finally woken from the fog she had been in for months. Her mind was awake, aware of everything that was going on around her. There was a small group of people waiting out side the shield waiting to get in, none of them look particularly pleased at what they were doing. Though, Uncle Feren, Travis and Yual looked proud, and two people in dark grey uniforms looked intrigued and impressed.

"Enough, Tarsha." Uncle Steph panted and they both pulled back, sheathing blades and began walking in circles to cool down. "Feel better?" He asked her with a grin.

"Much better." She nodded and felt the shield go down. "Thank you, nothing better to get the mind thinking again then a duel with you."

"What were you thinking?" Dirk exclaimed as he strode in looking frightened. "You've only been out of bed four days."

"I was thinking about getting everything in my mind settled and my shields back in place." She shrugged, stopping and doing slow stretches. "Meditations only get me so far. Uncle Steph knows this, he knows my limits and his own."

"Impressive, how long have you been training?" The woman asked and Tarsha thought that she looked a little familiar.

"Two years, nearly three." Tarsha replied catching the towel that Uncle Steph tossed her and began drying her face. "I knew basics from my brothers and all the fights at the inn that we had to break up. Uncle Steph has been training me for about two years."

"You frightened us Tarsha, it looked like you were trying to kill each other." Talia spoke up looking a little strained.

"They always look like that when they really get into it." Uncle Feren grinned as he waved it off. "You've learnt well Tarsha, how is your sword work?" He asked.

"Sloppy." She sighed. "The sword just isn't for me, it's too long and too awkward for me to handle. Staff, dagger and bow are my best weapons."

"Who taught you Bow?" Travis asked looking a little surprised.

"Uncle Kern did with Uncle Redick." She grinned. "We had a really slow week, last year and wanted me to try it. Horse back or on the ground I can hit a target, but I'm not so good at hitting a moving target while I am on horse back."

"So you use weapons training as a help to focus when you are close to drifting?" Travis asked with a small nod in understanding.

"Yes, it helps, it calms my mind and sharpens it enough for me to refocus on what I have to do." She gave him a cheeky grin. "You do the same thing when you go for long rides with Hestia."

"We'll keep that in mind, for next time you seem to drift." Talia sighed with a small shake of her head. "Why didn't you tell Travis the truth?"

"I didn't want him to worry any more then he already was, and I knew that most of you would protest, that it was too much too soon." She sighed and straightened and stretched her hands above her head for a moment and then stood straight.

"Well you do look a lot more relaxed at any rate." Dirk shook his head.

"It's my way of relaxing, working off stress and having to think on one thing at a time with out anything else intruding." She explained and gave a small smile. "Or not thinking at all. Just live in that moment, nothing else matters but the next move you have to make and your opponent."

"Very wise and clever." A man with a scarred face nodded slightly. "But prefer, you do it in the Salle, I would. Accidents happen, better have some one nearly by in case."

"Especially when working with live steel." The woman added.

"We'll keep that in mind next time." Uncle Steph nodded in understanding.

"Your not coming back to the inn?" Uncle Feren asked in surprise. "We are heading back to base soon, we have a contract coming up." He looked over his brother. "What about your contract with Redick and the group?"

"It ran out three weeks ago." Uncle Steph shrugged. "Redick offered to renew it but I declined, been offered a new job if I want it." He winked at Tarsha. "Redick already knew that I was hesitating at renewing my contract, I'm tired of fighting stupid skirmishes. We've been doing this since we were seventeen, I'm nearly forty-five Feren. I need to find an apprentice or several to train before I break my mage oath." He sighed. "I need to pass on what I was taught, I can help teach the trainee mages here to fight like they need to be taught, especially with the magic fractured as it is."

"So you are going to train mages here instead?" Tarsha asked with a raised eyebrow. Does that mean I still get some of your time to duel?"

"When ever you need it." He nodded. "All the brothers have been thinking about retiring in the next few years. Trade has been good, but even Kern wants to start thinking about settling down soon." He chuckled at Feren's startled look. "Oh yes, 'you'll never tie me down' Kern is thinking about it." He pulled Tarsha in to a hug. " Most of us have been thinking about it seriously since we started visiting Home again every year, and seeing what Jacob has done and what he has accomplished."

"I'll tell him that you've made your choice then." Uncle Feren nodded slowly and sighed. "I wonder who he will leave to run the Demon Dogs when he retires."

"Don't have a clue, Feren, but just because we are doesn't mean you have to. You are his second after all." Uncle Steph said cheerfully. "Now Tarsha how are your shields? I felt them crumble just before we got started."

"Your shields fell?" Talia paled.

"At full strength." She smiled at them. "Uncle Steph taught me how to raise them and reconstruct them under all conditions. I'm best at redoing them when I am focused on a fight. It's a quirk I have." She shrugged.

"That's how I knew you weren't with Talia and Dirk." Travis sighed. "I felt you shields crumble and them anticipation that you only ever get when you are about to get into a duel with Uncle." He shook his head. "I wouldn't have bothered you but Dirk came looking for you."

"And it clicked what I was doing." She gave him a nod and sheepish smile.

"I know why you didn't tell me. I know I am a worry hen." He chuckled. "I had better get back to my packing." He gave them all a short wave and trotted off back towards his dorm.

"Is this really that normal?" Talia asked with a bemused look on her face watching as Travis headed off with out a care in the world.

"It is." Feren nodded. "They do it at least once a week, twice if the Inn has been really busy. We all have different ways of winding down up there."

"And what is yours?" Dirk raised an eyebrow.

"I whittle wood and mend clothes." He shrugged. "I tell you some times Mary is glad when I need to wind down, it gives her a chance to hand off all the mending to me." He looked at his older brother. "Steph duels and plays his harp, Redick makes arrows and makes Jewellery, Kern makes toys for the little ones, Griff fixes weapons, mends and makes armour."

"Do you just duel or do you have another way to wind down too?" The woman looked at Tarsha looking interested.

"I duel, ride, and tend horses and other animals. It's all calming to me." Tarsha shrugged. "I also weave blankets, read, mend leathers and riding gear. But the first three are what calm me down the fastest, especially when Travis isn't about." She heard Feren and Steph shuffle. "Alright I also train with the horses, doing tricks and what not." She scowled at them both.

"Tricks?" The scarred man asked.

"I stand on their backs while riding, do flips, handstands, I call it trick riding."

"And give everyone heart attacks while she is at it." Feren grumbled.

"It can be frightening to watch." Steph nodded in agreement.

"That's why I train the horses first, so they know what I'll be doing and I get their measure too." Tarsha shrugged. "It helps that I can talk to them, I don't fall that often."

"Well the duel seems to have settled you down, you feel a lot better then you did this morning." Talia nodded slowly, still taking in everything she had heard. "How are you going making your decision?"

"If I can work with animals and still get my weapons training, I'll stay." She said confidently. "I know Pa and James will understand, Ma might be a little upset. They'll have to get Wes to talk to the horses and let them know my decision, but I can always head back if I change my mind later." She nodded, slightly more to herself then the others.

"That you can." Dirk nodded in agreement. "I'll show you to the stables where you can work later, right now we are going to be late for a meeting."

"Oh damn." Talia swore and hurried off with Dirk following her, chuckling behing her.

"Your Kerowyn aren't you?" Tarsha asked the woman with a small smile.

"That I am, Eldan told me that you delivered my slap just the way I do." She grinned.

"Practice" Tarsha chuckled and looked at the scarred man. "That would make you Alberich?" He nodded sharply. "I've seen some of Travis's weapon's practices where you've both been training him." She explained as she picked up her fallen staff and handed it to Uncle Steph.

"You can see through your twin bond?" Kero asked. "It's the impression I was given."

"See, talk, pass images, some times feel what he is feeling." She nodded. "It started with just being able to feel a little what he did, then pass images to each other, then see through his eyes. Speaking to each other is a rather recent development."

"Must be pretty strong to do it at the distance you two were." Kero shook her head.

"We've always had a strong bond. The whole family does, well all us twins do anyway." She shrugged.

"How many of you are there?" Alberich asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Twelve kids all twins, plus twin nephews." She grinned. "Garry's twin is in Bardic at the moment, and Jessica's twin is in Healer training."

"Three heralds, a healer and a bard." Kero shook her head.

"Jessica is a Herald Mage Trainee." Tarsha added with a chuckle. "It's a rare gift in out family. Usually one in a generation is a Mage, some times it skips one."

"Impressive power in your family." Kero whistled impressed.

"Most of our family has some sort of gift, I'm just one that has the most, followed by Travis." She shrugged.

"That gifts does you family have?" Kero asked and took a seat on a bench.

"I'm due to meet with Elspeth, Tarsha, I'll catch up with you later." Uncle Steph waved and headed off with Feren right behind him.

"Later" She waved and took a seat, and watched out of the corner of her eye as Alberich also took a seat. "Well, I don't know what gift Ma and Pa have, but Ma always knows when some one is lying. James, he's the oldest, he's nearly twenty with Foresight." She started explaining. "He always lets us know when people are coming in and how many, or if something is happening to us younger ones. Then there is Devid, I don't know what he has. I don't think Jazmine has one, but we think Annabell is a Firestarter. Then there is me and Travis, I have Weather gift, Animal Speech, a small healing gift that I can use on myself and the animals but doesn't work on anyone else for some reason, I have a really tight twin bond with Travis and an emerging Mind speech gift. Travis has the fetching gift and the twin bond with me." She paused thinking. "Then there is Daniel, he has the Healer gift and a very, very small animal speech gift. He can hear them if he spends enough time around the animal, mainly his horse Gimpy. Then it's his twin Jessica who has the mage gift. Then Garry who has Empathy, his twin Karen who is has the Bardic gifts. The two youngest are only two nearly three so we don't know what they have, and then Annabell's children who are nearly two." Tarsha ticked them all off on her fingers.

"Very impressive family. It's not often we see so many gifts in one family." Kero blinked in surprise.

"That's not including the Uncles." She chuckled.

"How many of them is there?" Kero sighed.

"Six" She chuckled as Alberich groaned. "As far as I know only two of them that have a gift, one is Uncle Teven, he's a Herald and Uncle Steph who is a mage and Bard."

"Four Heralds, two mages, two bards and a healer." Alberich sighed.

"Your family must be very busy keeping track of all the gifts." Kero commented with a chuckle.

"Nah, they are easy enough. We have an inn that takes up all of our time." Tarsha shook her head.

"An Inn on top of all that?" Alberich blinked.

"We run and own Traveller's Rest up by Lord Deren's Keep." She nodded. "All those hands come in handy come winter. Especially with us kids getting chosen nearly every year."

"Amazing, I would never be able to keep track of everybody there, let alone customers." Kero shook her head. "Eldan said it was a lot like a mad house, he couldn't keep anything straight."

"We tend to do that to people." Tarsha chuckled, scratching Yual's ear as he approached her from where he had been sleeping in the sun. "When you are used to things like that it's easy. I spent most of my time with the horses, taking care of them as they came in, along with any stray animals and our own horses."

"You know a Kyree?" Kero asked looking surprised that the Kyree was accepting a scratch like a common dog.

"This is Yual, he's been with me for nearly two years. He's my protector or so he tells me." She chuckled as he flopped on to his back and she gave his stomach a scratch. "He's been with me since he was a pup, he didn't know what he was until last year. At the moment he is being taught by the other Kyree here in Haven. He is usually always with me unless there is some one he trusts with me, at the moment that is just James, Travis and Uncle Steph." She smiled at Kero's confused look. "He trusts my family implicitly, but those are the only ones that he trusts to protect if I need it."

"So he is a familiar?" Kero groaned a little. "My Grandmother's friend had a Kyree familiar called Wyrral."

"I guess he is, he says he is happy with me." She shrugged. "I've given up asking why he thinks I need protection, he doesn't know but knows I need watching."

"Is he Scholar?" Alberich inquired.

"Warrior." Tarsha shook her head. "Just like we have many types of jobs so do Kyree."

"I'd heard rumours about that, but I wasn't sure." Kero nodded in understanding.

"I wonder if the companions would mind if I took Sunset for a ride through the field." Tarsha mused looking out of the grotto.

"Feeling a bit restless?" Alberich chuckled.

"A bit, I haven't seen Sunset since I got here, she's actually Jessica's mare, but she was the only one with the most endurance to get me to Haven fast." Tarsha nodded.

"My Kantor says they do not mind, he also says the unpartnered wouldn't mind you looking after them either." Alberich informed her with a small smile. "Usually they have to wait until the volunteers have time to look after them."

"Well that will give me something to do." Tarsha chuckled. "That was my main job at the inn since I was old enough to handle a horse. Look after them, groom them, make sure they weren't sick or had stones." She let her eyes unfocus a little. _:Sunset? Feel like a run?: _She asked with a hint of anticipation.

_:Run? Oh please?: _Sunset returned longingly. _:I've been cooped up in this stupid stall since we arrived…give me a few moments to work the latch…where shall I meet you?:_

_:Companions Field. They gave their permission for us to run here.: _Tarsha replied with a silent chuckle. _:Let me know if you need me to let you out.:_

_:Please, these latches even a mule could work.:_ Sunset snorted. :_Be there in a moment:_

Tarsha refocused and stood and stretched.

"So you going to get Sunset and take a ride?" Kero asked with a small smile.

"She's coming to me, she's letting herself out of the stall even as we speak." Tarsha chuckled. "She is used to being able to run free about the fields and the stables." They followed her as she left the grotto and stood in the field and looked up as they heard a loud whicker and the thundering of hooves…along with a lot of yelling. "Oh dear." Tarsha laughed as Sunset launched over the fence with ease with three stable lads chasing after her, yelling at her to stop. "Hey lovey." She greeted her and scratched her under her chin and stroked her neck.

"Good lines on her, good blood too." Kero looked over the mare with an experienced eye. "How old is she?"

"She's eight, my horse Jorna is eleven, she's faster then Sunset but can't run for more then four hours at full speed with out tiring. Sunset here can run at full speed for seven with out tiring." She patted the mares neck with pride.

_:Run?: _Sunset asked prancing a little.

"Yes Lovey we'll run." She chuckled and mounted with ease, with out the saddle. She got a good grip on Sunset's mane. "You two going to be watching?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, why?" Kero asked.

"I'll try not to give you a heart attack then." Tarsha laugh. "Let's go lovey." Sunset took off at a quick trot to get some distance between them and their watchers and then leapt straight into a gallop. Tarsha lowered herself to reduce wind resistance and laughed in sheer joy as Sunset went from a tense gallop to her full out speed on relaxed enjoyment.

They sped right passed two startled Heralds who were having a leisurely ride with their companion and leapt over a small group of Heralds in the middle of small picnic.

"Sorry!" Tarsha called back.

"Tarsh get back here with my mare!" Jessica's voice cried out in mock anger. "I want to say hello."

"Just a sec!" Tarsha yelled back as Sunset pivoted on her back legs and launched back towards her human, slowing down with each step until her nose was buried in Jessica's check.

"Oh how are you Sunset, I didn't know you were here." Jessica greeted her with pride and joy.

"Sunset brought me from home, we did the trip in just under four days at full gallop." Tarsha told her with a grin and slid off Sunset's back, as the mare hummed in pleasure getting a good scratch.

"That is impressive." Jessica looked at her mare with pride.

"Riding dawn to dusk at full gallop only slowing down near dusk, she's a beauty Jess." Tarsha nodded in agreement. "How is Sena?"

"Still apologising for getting me caught in that storm." Jess chuckled. "She said she'll properly next time she gets a warning."

"Well you can to no really harm, just a little wet and cold I heard." Tarsha sighed.

"More cold then wet really." Jess shrugged. "I didn't mind so much. I heard a rumour that Uncle Steph is going to be training Mages? Is it true?" She asked her eyes lighting.

"True." Tarsha nodded. "I told me nearly two hours ago. He's retiring from fighting and going into teaching, though he is still going to be dueling me." She grinned.

"I love watching you two duel, it's such a dance watching you two move." Jess sighed with envy. "I am not that good, even with the extra training I got from all the Uncles." She shook her head.

"Well at least you can fight with a sword." Tarsha laughed. "I can't."

"Really?" Jess asked in surprise. "I thought that was your best weapon."

"No, Staff and Dagger are my best." Tarsha shook her head.

"Why are Kero and Alberich looking over here?" Jess asked with a small frown.

"Oh they heard about my trick riding and I think they are waiting to see some." Tarsha shrugged.

"Oh, I've been practicing with Sena." Jess grinned. "It's comes in handy having to dodge arrows, or having to grab some one."

"That it does," Tarsha nodded in agreement. "I wish Jorna were here, it would be easier to do trick riding with Sunset and Jorna then." She sighed. "They are used to working together, like we are, and with Travis."

"What about Hestia?" Jess asked with her head tilted a little. "She dropped foal a few weeks ago and is going off tomorrow. I'm sure she would like to work off some nerves."

"Hmm…maybe…" Tarsha narrowed her eyes as she thought about it. _:Trav? You busy?:_

_:Not really: _Her brother's tone actually sounded a little bored. _:Why what's up?:_

_:I want to do some trick riding, and the only other horse or companion I have worked with is Hestia with Jorna and Sunset.: _ She explained.

_:Hmm, well Hestia is willing. I still have a few things I have to do, so I'll pop down when I am done if you are still at it.: _He chuckled. _:Have fun.: _

_:I will:_ She nodded to Jessica. "Hestia agreed, Travis said he'll come down in a bit." She turned as the companion mare approached. "Thanks Hestia." She stroked her nose as her chest was nudged. "I'll start off on you and them move to Sunset, as she has been doing this for years." She explained and grinned as Hestia nodded in agreement. "Just remember to keep a constant speed and keep steady, that's all you have to worry about." She gave Hestia a quick kiss on the nose and then mounted. "Ready Sunset?"

_:Always: _Sunset chuckled and they both took off, with Sunset a little in the lead until they were at steady canter.

Tarsha focused on the way Hestia moved, getting a feeling for her rhythm before, folding her legs up behind her, so she could slowly rise to her knees, caught her balance and then stood with ease in one smooth movement. She moved her feet carefully so she wouldn't hurt Hestia until one foot was in front of the other and her arms spread out for balance.

"Do the Bella spin!" Jess called out.

Tarsha took a deep breath and lifted one leg and lent forward a little and then, spun on one leg, up and over until she was standing on her other leg and ignoring the cries of horror and fright.

_:You ready Sunset?:_

_:Yes.:_

"Get ready to jump Hestia, I'll go to Sunset." She eased back on to both feet and heard cries of relief. "Three. Two…jump." Hestia leapt up, and Tarsha launched herself up into the air at the same time and tucked herself up tight, managing two spins before she landed astride Sunset's back, wincing a little at the impact. She turned on Sunset's back so she was facing backward and laid down, listening to Jess hooting in laughter and joy that Tarsha had pulled it off.

She waved as Travis appeared on the field and called Hestia over to him and pulled himself up on to her back and Hestia fell back into place behind Sunset.

"I think you just gave every Herald a heart attack dear heart." Travis chuckled "It's the first time I've seen you pull the double flip."

"I managed the tripped a few months ago but I fell and dislocated my shoulder and got a tongue lashing from Ma and Daniel so I agreed I wouldn't do the triple any more." She shrugged and turned again until she was on her knees again and did a handstand. She glanced to the side and saw that Travis was doing the same.

"Swap?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sure, Sunset slow down until your level" Tarsha asked. They both waited patiently before titling to one side and swapped horses, both facing backwards. "I think that might be all I am able to do today." She sighed with a little disappointed. "I'm still a little out of shape."

"That's alright I don't think any of our watches could take any more." Travis chuckled and they swapped horses a little more normally this time. "I have a meeting to bolt to, I just had some nerves to work off." He grinned at her and Hestia took him off towards the palace.

"You have good balance." Kero noted, her face a little pale as Tarsha pulled up near them.

"I need it." Tarsha chuckled.

"I'll see you later Tarsh!" Jess called waving with a bunch of her friends before running off as bell went off. Tarsha waved back.

"Landing hurt?" Kero asked with a sly smile.

"Always does, the trick is to get your hands in place first, before the rest of you." Tarsha nodded shifting a little. "That way your hands take most of the weight not you hips." She pulled a face. "I didn't quiet manage that." She patted Sunset's neck. "I'm gonna go for a last run before heading back in. No doubt I'll see both of you when I go dueling again." She grinned at them and Sunset pivoted and bolted back across the field before Tarsha could say another word. "Sunset that was rude." She chided the mare, when she heard an amused snort coming from Kero.

_:Run, need to run.: _Sunset said impatiently.

"Run to your hearts content, lovey but I need to go in soon and I'll have to return you to your stall when I do." She warned the mare before settling back to enjoy the ride.

000000

Tarsha sighed as she sat at a desk in front of a window, finishing off her letters to her family and a letter for Wes to read to the Horses. Talia had not been impressed with the stunts she had pulled in the field and had let her know it when she had returned from court that night, and had confined her to their rooms until morning. Which meant that Dirk could show her the stables that she could work in that afternoon and had to be postponed until morning.

That morning Dirk had been called away by some trainee getting into trouble. She had been waiting for him to return every since. She was also trying to dwell on the fact that Travis had also left that morning.

She sealed up the letters, ready to be given to Uncle Feren when he returned to the Inn the next morning, with Sunset, though he said that all the Uncles would probably drop in on her before they headed back to base and would probably bring Jorna with them.

Uncle Steph was busy getting to know the Mage Trainees and the other teachers, so she couldn't spend some time with him.

She got up as some one knocked on the door and smiled when Leren grinned at her.

"Dirk sent me to show you to the stables, he's still tied up." Leren said as she pulled him in to a gentle hug. "I heard about your trick riding yesterday" He chuckled as he released her. "And Talia's temper afterwards."

"Yeah, well I think I frightened her." Tarsha flushed a little.

"I'm just glad I didn't see it, I would have been frightened myself." He shook his head as they stepped out of the rooms and headed down the hall. "Jerna told me all about it afterwards."

"I don't do it very often, just when I have too much time on my hands." She sighed. "I think after the tongue lashing I got last night I won't be doing it again. It's been a long time since I was grounded." She added a little sheepishly.

"Talia grounded you?" He asked in disbelief before bursting out laughing.

"Yes she did. Just for the rest of the day." She nodded. "She told me that she would rather me dueling with Uncle Steph with live steel then doing my trick riding."

"Heard about that too." Leren nodded. "I heard that it was rather impressive to watch."

"Lots of practice and training with wooden weapons." She shrugged. "I'm hopeless at sword work so we stick to staff and dagger." She blinked at the bright sun light as they left the colliguim. "So how long are you on sick leave?" She asked softly as they headed for a building that was on the edge of the field.

"Another few weeks, I'll be put back on Courier duty rather then circuit riding." He shrugged. "I won't be out that often that way." He glanced down at her. "I'll get a bit more time with you." He pulled her closed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I am sorry about…"

"Don't Leren." She shook her head and rested it comfortably on his shoulder as they walked. "It was all misunderstandings. I would rather forget about it and concentrate on the now." She said softly. "What matters is that we are both here at the same time and have time to spend with each other." She sighed. "I know from what Dirk told me that the Heralds were all over the place and more often then not the pages could never track them down to the right spot. We were both hurt by it, thinking the other hadn't written. I really don't like to think of that time because I really wasn't myself."

"Think you will be able to join me for dinner?" He asked quietly as they stepped into the stable and she looked about, taking everything in.

"Leren are you asking me out on a date?" She asked with a small smile turning to face him.

"More like asking you in for a date." He admitted with a small smile of his own. "Dinner for two in my rooms."

"I'd like that." She grinned up at him. "I don't really have anything planned tonight, just dinner on my own as Talia is having dinner with the court and Dirk is catching up with some paper work."

"I'll pick you up from your rooms then at the dinner bell." He lent forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Tarsha melted into his body, enjoying being in his arms once again. A snicker broke them apart and they both turned to see a few companions walk into the stable looking at both of them in amusement.

"Oh leave off it." Tarsha chuckled at them. "This is the first time I've gotten him all by himself in over a week. Now since I know most of you wont talk to any one but your chosen when you get them, I'll give you a system that you can pass on to the others. Left hand side is for grooming and if your good a snack. Right side is for injuries, stones and what not." She told them all with her hands on her hips. "Just be warned that at some point I may have horses in here that need tending. Or even dogs. I am what I like to call an animal healer, so I'm sure you'll get used to it." She looked over the eight companions. "Questions? Complaints?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, she nodded as they all shook their heads. "Alright then, you all know which side to step into, if that's what you are here for, if not, feel free stand there and gawk." She grinned at them as Leren chuckled.

"I'll see you at dinner, love. I have a meeting with Alberich's blade." He sighed.

"I'll bring some massage oil with me then." She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"That would be nice." He nodded, returned the kiss and left her too it.

"Just grooming today then?" She asked as she picked up a clean brush and checked it over carefully before starting on the first companion.

000000

Tarsha sat straddling Leren's back, rubbing the massage oil into his knotted and bruised muscles. That had already enjoyed the roast dinner that Leren had picked up directly from Mero's hands, along with a very nice apple pie for dessert.

"I would say from the pattern of these bruises that Alberich didn't think you were paying attention." Tarsha commented as he moaned in both bliss and pain as she worked out a knot.

"He had me spar against your Uncle Steph, with Staffs." Leren hissed a little.

"Sorry." She apologised as she hit a sore spot.

"Staffs are not my best point." He sighed. "I also think it was also a little friendly warning from your uncle"

"Oh?" Tarsha raised her eyebrow.

"Hurt her again and I'll pay for it, that and you are just as dangerous as he is with a staff." He looked over his shoulder at her. "So I had better not piss you off."

"Well that is a small point." She nodded in agreement. "You would be more likely to watch out for the rest of my family, especially James, he is better then me at the staff." She sighed. "Once I talk to them they'll leave you alone, for now you'll just have to be a brave man and face my family's wrath." She lent forward and kissed his shoulder. She put a little more pressure in to a few strokes on the small of his back. "How's that feel?"

"Blissful." He sighed happily.

"Good." She eased off him and sat down beside him, warming herself by his small little fire. "Hey!" She yelped as he tugged her down next to him and kissed her deeply.

Words of protest died in her throat as she melted into him, moaning in pleasure as his hands began to roam.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N ; I don't think I am happy with chapter. It's a little short then the chapter 13. It is a tissue warning. I didn't want it to turn out this way but this is the way it wrote it's self out so….here it is.

Chapter fourteen.

Tarsha spun the staff around with ease around her body, warming up her muscles ready for a bout of training if Uncle Steph had the time or if Alberich felt like putting her through her paces.

A small part of her mind was thinking about the night with Leren. He had been just as gentle and considerate as she remembered. They had spent the night healing the unintentional hurts they had caused to each other, catching up completely on the last year, reading each other's letters that had never been delivered to each other, crying and laughing on each other's shoulder. She had returned to her temporary room with Talia and her family late in the night feeling happier then she had in a long time.

In the early morning Uncle Feren had stopped by and picked up her letters to return home, telling her to look after herself and he would see her soon.

That had been a month ago. Now she pretty much shared Leren's room with out anyone really saying anything, or commenting on her move from her Aunt's quarters. If she wasn't training by herself with the staff or being trained by Uncle Steph, she spent the rest of her time with the unpartnered companions, seeing to their needs. Tending any animal that came by while she was there when they needed her. Whether it was for healing or just some company she didn't mind. And when she couldn't be found in the stables she could be found in Leren's room.

She landed the staff standing vertical from her body, tapping the ground three times in answer to the double tap she heard as she came out of her thoughts to see Uncle Steph standing in front of her holding his staff ready. She nodded and they both began to move in a memorised dance that they both knew well.

It was some unknown time later that her Uncle's footing changed and she spun to the right catching two staffs on it as a second opponent joined in. She changed her focus a little so she could keep an eye on both attackers. This wasn't something that her Uncle didn't to her often, just when he thought she wasn't being challenged enough.

She spun kicking out at her Uncle as parried the second attacker getting a look at the face, nodding slightly to herself as she recognised Alberich. She heard another double tap of the staff hitting the ground and took the signal on instinct and sped up her movements, noticing the look of slight surprise on the Weapons masters face.

She let her instincts take over most of her movements and concentrated on speed and accuracy. A long ten minutes later she sent Alberich's staff spinning out of his hands and gave him a light tap to the temple, just enough to make him blink and understand that he was out of the fight and turned her attention back to her Uncle, once he had stepped back and bowed out.

She moved with grace and ease that only came with practice and training, they moved further out from the walls so they had room to move. She jumped over his low sweep and aimed her staff at his head which he easily ducked up and swung up at her waist which she block with a little wrist movement, she caught the edge of his staff and flicked it straight up, spinning to move out of his path and levelled the staff at his throat and caught the other staff and brought it to a stop against his stomach.

She was breathing a little heavily from the speed she had been going and watched as Uncle Steph watched her carefully for a moment and tapped a triple tap with his foot.

She tossed the staffs to Alberich watching from the side likes and pulled her long daggers from her boots as Steph came at her with his own. They moved at an impost impossible speed to see.

Breath exploded from her lungs as she caught a foot to her side as she caught his blades on her own and her wrist guard. She grunted in understanding at his rebuke that she was leaving herself open and spun in to his reach rather then out, her blades stopping an inch from his throat and heart.

Four hard taps hit the ground and she relaxed only a little and looked down. Uncle Steph was in the same position she was. They both would be dead.

"Very good, Sharra." Steph nodded in approval. "It has been awhile since you have been this good." He gave the four tap again and she sheathed her blades and caught the staff as it came sailing at her from Alberich and Steph caught his. "Now do it again, faster." He barked and struck out at her. "Favna Dance Sharra, show me the dance again." He barked as she only defended herself from his strikes.

She knocked his staff back and spun it around her in a blur, spinning fast so he wouldn't get through her guard and struck out at him like he had ordered.

000000

The staffs were only a pale blur to anyone's eyes, with loud solid clacks of the staffs making impact.

Alberich watched with Kero at his side as they moved with deadly precision, but Tarsha lost none of her grace, it was as if she was preforming a dance with turns, bows and changing of positions completely.

"This is getting dangerous, Alberich." Kero said softly. "I've heard of the Favna Dance, when preformed perfectly and by some one powerful and can send out a shock wave that can knock some one over, depending on the strength of the person's magic depends of how far the opponent is flung."

"There is nothing we can do to stop it." Alberich's eyes narrowed. "She is in a fighting trance, that is why Steph is using the taps on the floor, they guide her."

"It's dangerous to train anyone in a trance" Kero hissed. "Or to train any one to trance while fighting, they don't know when they've been hurt and if the trainer is laid out there is no way to break them from it."

"I know that." He growled. "Steph didn't train her like this or to be like this, he said it started happening a year ago, so he trained her to respond to certain things when it happened." His eyes never left the fast moving fighter, other to give a quick glance to the mages watching in the shadows. Steph had wanted them to see Tarsha when she slipped when training to see if there was anything they could do to prevent it. "I will not intervene unless Steph is put in mortal danger or Elspeth and Darkwind Signal me to do so."

"I didn't think any one could move that fast and still be focused." Kero murmured watching as Tarsha spun in one direction and the staff in the other. "What's he doing?" She hissed as Darkwind tossed Steph another staff and he passed it to Tarsha who caught it up with out losing momentum, both staffs spinning fast and moving in opposite directions.

Steph stepped back completely out of her reach and clasped hands and a shield erupted around the watchers surrounding her, leaving a ten foot space around her in every direction.

"Has she ever gotten this far before?" Darkwind asked quietly as he stepped up next to Steph.

"No, she usually drops the second staff." He shook his head looking worried. "She's nearly completed the dance."

"Which is why you raised the shield." Elspeth nodded in agreement.

"She shouldn't even know it." Steph shook his head in frustration. "I don't know how she knows it, it's mage work, and only a few rare schools teach it."

"You didn't teach her?" Darkwind looked at him sharply.

"A few basic steps but I never named it, I never taught her more then a quarter of it."

"She running on instinct." Alberich noted.

"What?" Steph looked at him in surprise.

"She is letting her instinct make the moves for her while she is doing the speed and accuracy, well she was to start with." He sighed. "Now she is running on pure instinct."

"No there is something else happening too." Elspeth shook her head, frowning in concentration. "She is channelling power, not to herself but it's going somewhere…"

"Travis." Steph snapped his fingers. "If he was in a fight while she was training, and he needed an extra boost she would give it to him with out a second thought."

"Can they do that?" Elspeth asked doubtfully.

"They have a very , very tight and strong twin bond, they can share everything over it." Steph nodded solemnly.

Elspeth frowned and tilted her head and swore. "Gwena says that Hestia and Travis and in the middle of a fight, raiders. They had to hop it fast to one of the far towns, Rolan commented that he had never seen a Herald channel power like this other then from the companion when it is needed."

Tarsha's arms swung out and the staffs stopped vertical arm length from her body and she brought them down hard against the ground.

"Reinforce the shield!" Steph barked his eyes wide with fright.

Two more shields snapped up fast as a shock wave built up around Tarsha, turning from a faint distortion of air to looking like fog.

"Travis is down badly injured" Elspeth's eyes widen in panic. "If their link is as strong as you say…"

_:SHARRA!: _A loud mental voice cried out in panic and a large dark object crashed through a window and skidded across the ground.

"The wave isn't heading towards us…it's crawling towards her…" Darkwind drew in a sharp breath.

"What is she saying?" Kero frowned, watching as the girls lips moved.

"Ground, she needs to ground fast." Elspeth groaned. "Travis would be like a grounding pole for her but since he is the one in danger and injured he can't help her."

"Yual isn't enough." Steph whispered. "Leren…" He bolted to the locked door and threw it open and spotted the white figure charging towards the salle. He caught the man before he could run into the shields. "Leren listen, I need you to listen." He shook the struggling man. "She needs to ground, Travis has been injured and I don't know how badly, she can't use him to ground herself like she normal would and Yual isn't enough."

Leren knelt next to the Kyree and placed his hands on the Kyree's back, both of them staring at the image of the wavering girl kneeling on the ground.

"Kero you can lip read what is she saying?" Elspeth asked with a tilted head.

"Never an innocent, protect the innocent, ground the power." Kero frowned following the words. "hold on to me…"

"That shock wave is getting stronger, Steph." Darkwind hissed. "It'll kill her if it hits her."

"The longer she holds it before releasing it, the stronger it will grow." Steph nodded looking grief stricken. "She shouldn't be able to do this…she has no Mage gift and neither does Travis."

"Dirk also told her that she had no mindspeech either and it took you forever to notice her healing gift." Jessica's frightened voice came from the open door way.

"What are you doing here?" Steph barked.

"She…" Jess took a sobbing breath. "She called me and Garry." She pointed to her brother kneeling on the ground staring at her in shock. "Travis is gravely injured, Hestia is keeping him alive and Tarsha is supporting them both until his mentor can get near them and then she is going to release the wave."

"She told you?" Elspeth blinked.

"Well actually Sena told me." Jessica shrugged. "Sena just said that Tarsha is going something that no Herald or mage has ever done."

"What?" Darkwind snapped.

"She tapped into the companions themselves…" Steph's eyes went wide. "All the ley lines, connecting the Heartstones to the very magic it's self."

"She'll destroy Haven!" Kero cried out in horror.

"No, she won't." Darkwind shook his head. "I'm not sure what will happen, but I think I know what she is doing but I don't know for sure."

"You want to share?" Elspeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not until I can talk to a few people later on." He shook his head. "But I thinks just took a turn for the better." He muttered.

"Do you hear a faint chanting?" Steph asked looking a little confused.

"It's the children." Darkwind nodded towards those acting as grounder's for Tarsha.

"Ground to Ground" the faint whisper slowly became clear, but still on the edge of hearing.

"It's going to hit!" Elspeth cried out in dismay.

The shock wave sped up heading straight into Tarsha, who stiffened.

"Tarsha!" Steph whispered in horror.

She glowed brightly for a bare second before it just as suddenly went out.

Elspeth, Jessica, Garry, Leren and every Herald every where and companions swayed dangerously before straightening up blinking dazed eyes.

000000

When they could see again, Yual was standing over a collapsed Tarsha trying to turn her over.

"Tarsha" Leren choked out and crawled forward and turned her over, checking her pulse. "Tarsha, wake up." He patted her cheek gently.

"She's alive?" Darkwind asked carefully.

"Yes, her pulse is weak and thready." Leren nodded.

"Jessica get two strong healers now" Steph barked out and watched as the girl scuttled away, launching herself on to her companions back and disappearing from view very fast.

"Yual can you reach her?" Steph asked kneeling down beside both of them.

_:No, she is exhausted, she barely has enough to cling to life. She only does so through Leren and myself.: _Yual shook his head.

"What of Travis?" Garry asked, his voice trembling, tears welling in his eyes. "He was injured…"

They all froze as a deep sorrowful bell began to toll.

"No!" Garry moaned. "No, Please NO!" He cried out crumpling on the floor, curling in on himself, even as his companion nuzzled him trying to comfort him.

"Leren you are going to have to hold her hard." Steph grabbed the weeping heralds face and stared into his eyes. "They are link by a very strong twin bond, she could follow him in to death if you don't give her a reason to stay."

"TARSHA!" Jessica rode Sena right into the Salle with two healers right behind her and slid off Sena's back and crumpled next to Garry sobbing. "Travis…no…no"

"GARRY!" A choking voice cried out and two bards carried in Karen, sobbing hard. "Garry…who?" She pleaded, before spotting the healers around Tarsha. "Travis?" She turned pleading eyes to her sister who shook her head. "No!" Garry uncurled himself enough to latch on to his sobbing sisters.

"Oh god…" Talia gasped in despair as she ran into the room. "Tarsha…"

"We've done what we can, the rest is up to her." One healer said tiredly as he disengaged from Tarsha. "We need to get her to a warm bed."

"I know where…" Leren whispered hoarsely and carefully picked up Tarsha and walked out with Yual right on his heels. Jerna knelt for Leren to mount up and carried them away.

But not towards the collegium, but towards the stables that she loved.

000000

"No one knows what happened, exactly." Steph sighed tiredly his face lined with grief, slumped in a seat in the Queen's private study. Seated around the room was Selenay, Dirk, Talia, Alberich, Elspeth, Darkwind, Kero, Elcarth and a few other people he didn't know. "I asked Elspeth and Darkwind to watch Tarsha train with me because she tends to slip in a trance sometimes. I don't know why or how. I was hoping they could help me figure it out." He rubbed his hands against his face. "There was no way she should have known the Favna Dance."

"What exactly is the Favna Dance?" Selenay asked with a small frown.

"It's a warrior mage's dance with staffs." He replied dully. "It's rare that a mage will teach it. It's a way that a mage can channel power while doing certain movements, it can't be done by mistake it has to be done in a sequence of steps. I only ever taught her the very basic steps and never, never meant for her to learn the whole thing. I never named it except for the time she did it before Travis…" His throat closed for a moment. "Before Travis was attacked."

"So it channels power to do what?" Dirk inquired tiredly.

"It builds up power to cause a magical shock wave. Depending on the power of the mage it can toss a person a few feet away from the mage or it can flatten an entire army and knock them out cold or even kill them."

"And while she was in this trance she did the Favna Dance, Travis was injured correct?" Selenay asked seriously.

"Correct. From what we could see, she started channelling power to him to help him." He nodded. "From what Elspeth found out from Gwena and Rolan, Travis was injured further and fell. Hestia tried to support Travis and so did Tarsha and the shock wave was released." He took a few deep breaths to calm himself from falling into tears again.

"Gwena said they almost managed it too." Elspeth said softly. "They almost saved him, Tarsha Channelled the Shockwave and sent it out through the ley lines instead of send it outwards she drew in inwards. We don't know how she did it, but it took a lot out of her to do it. It moved fast, faster then anyone could see it or track it." She blinked her watery eyes.

"Why did it effect the Heralds and companions?" Elcarth asked with a frown. "We all felt it."

"Companions draw their power from the ley line, that's why they are white and they can't be dyed no matter what we tried." Elspeth explained with a sigh. "That's what we felt, the influx of power Tarsha sent through the Ley lines."

"By why?" Some one asked.

"To give Hestia more power to hold Travis to life." Elspeth whispered a tear slipping down her cheek. "It did reach them in time, Hestia just wasn't strong enough, she was injured as well. She was too weak from her injuries to do more then she already had."

"It's been five days since this tragedy, has anyone found Leren or Tarsha?" Selenay asked quietly.

"No one has, all companions will say is that they are safe and Tarsha is no longer in a coma, Leren managed to call her back before she could will herself into death after her twin." Talia shook her head looking a little frustrated.

"I'm surprised she didn't follow her twin." Keren spoke up, her eyes red and swollen.

"Leren and Tarsha are Lifebonded." Talia sighed. "That's why she was in such bad shape when she arrive over a month ago, there was a huge misunderstanding between them, they never got each others letter and everything went down hill." She held her fingers to her temples. "Once she was here, I realised what she had been trying to tell me during our vacation and set out to find Leren. Only to find him with the healers just come out of a coma."

"Bet that didn't help." Keren sighed. "Teren should arrive in another two days, he met up with his replacement two days ago."

"So the companions are hiding Leren and Tarsha, that isn't going to make this easier." Selenay sighed.

"What easier?" Dirk asked with a frown.

"Tarsha's entire family is coming down, leaving the helpers to run the inn for a few weeks." Selenay grimaced.

"Mary, Jazmine and Annabell stayed behind with the littles." Steph corrected softly. "The rest are on fast horses and on their way down. They should be here by tomorrow."

"And we can't tell them where Tarsha is." Talia sighed. "I tried finding her with my empathy, but I can't sense her. Something is shielding her completely."

"Majesty!" A page came in panting hard.

"Slow deep breaths Ian." She chided him and passed him a cup of water.

"Gryphon basket just coming in."

"A Gryphon basket?" Darkwind asked startled. "How many Gryphons carry it?"

"Two, but there is six all together."

"Some one is in a hurry" Darkwind frown and stood.

"Let's go see who?" Selenay nodded and they all headed out into the main courtyard arriving just as the baskets touched down.

A man with long black hair, silvering slightly at the temples stepped out a little wobbily but helped a silver haired man out looking a little more unsteady, wearing a silver mask. Three Hertasi stepped out of another one, pulling saddle bags out of the second basket. Another silver haired older man stepped out of the third basket looking completely normal for the long cramped trip, helping out a slightly green looking brown haired young man out.

"Firesong, Silverfox…what are you doing here!" Darkwind exclaimed as he recognised them and hurried forward.

"To find out what the hell happened five days ago." Firesong growled, folding his hands out his chest. "There was a huge magical influx into the ley lines and it hit every single Heartstone." He glared at Darkwind and Elspeth. "It originated from Haven."

"It was an accident as far as we can tell." Elspeth said quietly. "We don't even know what happened exactly."

"What cause the magical influx?" The older silver haired man asked, still holding the green looking man.

"A Favna Dance channelled inwards into the ley lines instead of sent out in a shock wave." Steph spoke up quietly, a tear sliding down his cheek. "My niece did it to save her twins life and his companions."

"I take it that she didn't survive." He asked quietly.

"She did, her twin and companion didn't. They were too badly injured in a raid down south." Selenay spoke up walking forward and giving Firesong a gentle hug. "It very nearly killed her, if she hadn't been lifebonded she would be dead."

"I hope that she is now being trained as a mage." Firesong scowled.

"She isn't a mage." Darkwind shook his head. "That's why we can't explain it, she has no mage potential, neither did her twin."

"Who was the idiot that taught her the Favna dance?" Firesong's eyes narrowed. "Only powerful mages are ever to know that dance and only for dire emergences."

"I taught her three steps two years ago, to help with her staff training." Steph lowered his head. "I never taught her anymore then that, she had no mage power or potential, I never named the dance I just showed her the moves to make her movements easier. I don't know how she changed the shock waves direction to come at her and channel it into the ley lines…she shouldn't have been able to do any of it!" He cried in despair and frustration.

Talia moved and hugged the distraught man.

"We were there, because while training she would slip in to battle trances. Steph wanted our help to find away to break them and to stop her from going into them." Darkwind said softly.

"Battle Trance?" The older man looked up sharply. "She never knew more then three steps of the dance?" He looked at them all, his eyes narrowed.

"No." Elspeth shook her head.

"It's not possible, unless she was trained." Firesong shook his head stubbornly.

"Remember what you learned last time you were here, Ashke." Silverfox warned him quietly. "Heralds do the impossible all the time."

"Is she chosen?" The brown haired man asked slowly gaining his proper colour.

"No…Is that thunder?" Selenay asked startled.

"No, that's a lot of horses." Dirk shook his head and then paled. "Oh goddess, Tarsha's family, they are early."

Eight sweating and very tired horses galloped into the courtyard, with eight grief stricken riders all looking determind.

"Where are my children?" Jacob demanded seeing the crowd.

"Garry, Jess and Karen are sedated with the Healers." Talia told him quietly, letting Steph go as Feren pulled him from her arms and held him tight, as Steph finally lost all control and burst in to rough ugly sobs.

"And my daughter?" Jacobs eyes welled with tears. "Where is my Tarsha?"

"We don't know." Dirk spoke up through his closed throat. "Leren took her away once the healers had her stable, he and Yual were the only ones who even had a chance to stop her from suiciding."

"You lost them?" Devid bellowed.

"We searched for them, but our companions won't help us. They just say they are safe and grieving." Talia shook with silent sobs, the waves of grief coming off them was almost too much for her.

"James, find them. Let Leren know that we are here for them when they are ready, take Jorna with you, she'll be able to lead you to Yual at least." He told his son in a quiet dangerous voice.

000000

James nodded and remounted his sister's mare and let her pick a direction. He really didn't want to be around his father when he finally lost his temper. It was bad enough he had had to see what Tarsha and Travis had gone through before Travis had died. He was glad that he had heard his brother's last words thought. It was probably what had help Leren call her back from Heaven's gates.

"You will see her soon Jorna." He patted the mares neck that hung with sadness and tiredness. "Hmm I wonder why no one thought to look for Tarsha in a stable" He muttered sarcastically. Jorna paused as their way was blocked by a line of companions. "I mean her no harm. I am James her brother and this is Jorna her mare." He told them gruffly, his throat burning with tears. "I just want to know she is alright. If she doesn't want to see me I'll go right back to where every one else is and won't say a word until she is ready." He waited and a tear slid down his cheek as Yual padded out of the stable looking exhausted. "Yual." He nodded in greeting.

_:James, Jorna. She is not up to visitors. She would love more then anything to see you both but she has absolutely no shields to speak of. : _ Yual's voice was cracking with exhaustion and grief. _:It is taking everything that our friends here can give to keep her shielded with just Leren and I around. She is grieving, she's not hiding it away like she did when things went wrong with Leren.: _ He sighed. _:Give her another week to calm down and get her shields in place, I will call you if she gets it done any sooner.:_

"Thank you my friend." He nodded in understanding, a few more tears sliding down his cheeks. "Tell her that the family is here bar Ma, Jazmine, Annabell and the kids. Pa has gone to see Garry, Jess and Karen. We'll be here when she is ready." He tapped Jorna's next and she reluctantly turned and she trotted back to the courtyard. Uncle Redick was waiting for him with a page.

"He'll take Jorna down to the field. The companions don't mind our horses running with them." He jerked his chin at the page who ran up and took Jorna's rein lightly as James dismounted and then wrapped the rein over the saddle.

"This way Jorna." He led the will horse away.

"They have gotten used to Tarsha leading most horses around with only a few words." Redick shrugged and led him into the building and through a few path ways and gardens and into another building. "The others are here, they couldn't calm them down so they sedated them." He scowled.

"And Talia let them?" James growled.

"Talia was in bad shape too. They seemed to think that they would work through their grief in their sleep."

"No one told them that it doesn't work on our family." James sighed. "Now we have to deal with three hysterical teenagers, one who is an empath, one who is a mage and another who is a bard and can shatter glass when she wails." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Did you find her?" Redick asked softly.

"Yeah I talked to Yual." He nodded. "She shields are shattered. They have a small group of companions guarding them, keeping her shielded until she can get them back in place."

"Not good." Redick grimaced. "From what I've over head no one knows exactly how she did what she did." He looked at his eldest nephew. "Do you know what she did?"

"I don't. I Saw her do it but I don't understand it." He shook his head.

"You and everyone else." Redick sighed. "Come on we have to stop your Pa from tearing Dirk and Talia apart." He led him down a long corridor, both of them straightening their shoulders a little as they reached a room full of crying and a bellowing red face man.

000000


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I am sorry that this chapter is shorter then my usual fair that I launch. But I find myself stuck. I don't know where to take this I have a small list of options to take it but I don't know how. My muse also seems to have gone on vacation and forgot to send me a post card. The main reason I am posting this now is because I have a few faithful reviewers who are asking for the next chapter. I thought that this was better then nothing.

I have a few options on where to take this now, but I honestly don't know how, as the person who offered to be my beta disappeared and I can't get a hold of her. I am assuming that she is busy with her last year of high school or something.

So here are the options if you would be so kind as to review your thoughts to me.

1) I end the story here and maybe only maybe do a sequal at a later time.

2) Tarsha leaves with the Hawkbrothers to learn and help with her new talents.

3) She gets chosen and settles down with Leren ending the story.

4) Tarsha returns to the Inn and stables and becomes a healer of travellers as well as a sort of messenger between outer Valdemar and Haven.

5) Remains in Haven and becomes a Healer for the Companions and other animals in the city.

Please let me know what you think I really really need help with this, hopefully it will entice my muse to return.

Draconia

Chapter fifteen

Tarsha didn't know how long she cried for in Leren's arms, with him, Yual and a dozen unpartnered companions grieving and comforting her.

But as another day dawned, no more tears fell. In the silence of the dawn, Yual coaxed her to slowly rebuild her shattered shields from the ground up. A few tears fell as she found the empty place where Travis had always been in her mind was fully shielded for the first time.

When she opened her eyes again Leren was sitting quietly beside her with a small breakfast of fruits, bread and cheese. He gave her a small sad smile when he noticed her watching him.

"I feel so empty, like I lost something." Her voice came out in a croak. "And I know that I have, that he is never going to come back." A single tear slid down her cheek. "But it doesn't hurt as much…" Her throat closed for a moment. "How long have we been here?"

"Nearly two weeks." Leren told her softly. "Your family arrived about a week ago, they are waiting until you are ready to see them, though the Heralds are still asking their companions where you are everyday…no one understands what you did." She frowned in confusion. "They know what you did, they don't know how and they can't explain it." He sighed. "They are most concerned…well the mages are anyway…at how you know the Favna Dance."

"I didn't do the Favna." She shook her head slowly and sat up accepting the mug of tea he handed her. "I did the Trena Dance." She sighed. "It's simular, but instead of sending out a shockwave like the Favna, it pulls it in so you can channel the power and give it to some one else, you can't use it yourself."

"Well either way they are really interested in knowing how you know them." He studied her for a moment. "Steph's mage powers are on the line at the moment, because he taught you the first three steps to help with your staff training. No one but a mage is to know it in any form, and usually an Adept mage at that."

"He didn't teach me." She shook her head and scratched Yual's ear in both comfort and greeting. "Yual did, in my dreams."

"You shouldn't know any mage dances at all, because you are not a mage or have the potential…according to the others anyway." He shrugged. "I really don't understand it, I'm just telling you what Jerna has over heard."

"At least I know what is going on that way." She nodded in thanks and nibbled on some fruit. "How is my family?" She asked quietly.

"Slowly calming down. They weren't happy that no one knew where you were, and James found you after being here for ten minutes. Your Pa was not impressed." Leren sighed. "You siblings aren't crying any more, but they are all feeling it. Your Pa lost his temper after he arrived, because the healers sedated Karen, Garry and Jess. If Talia had been thinking straight she would have warned them not to. None of them reacted well when they were woken up."

"It effects our whole family like that, it's just one thing that we can't explain. We can have certain sedatives and not others." Tarsha nodded in understanding.

"At the moment they are waiting for Yual to call them to let them know that your shields are back in place and safe to visit." Leren added sipping at his own tea.

"If they come down here, everyone will know where I am." She sighed. "It would be better if we go up. Yual tell them that we'll meet them at the Grotto, Steph knows the way." She requested of her friend and looked down at her rumpled clothes. "Good thing I bathed last night."

"I got Yual to get us fresh clothes." He gestured to a small pile behind her.

Tarsha nodded and stripped, now very comfortable with him seeing her naked, she didn't really care anymore. She changed in to comfortable working clothes before walking over to a few of the lingering companions, greeting them softly and patting their necks, letting them know by touch that she was getting better.

_:They are gathering slowly, Sharra. It's a bit easier as not many people are out in the halls as it is lunch time.: _Yual informed her.

"I didn't think it took me that long to put my shields back in place." She looked at Leren startled.

"What time did you start?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At dawn, I couldn't sleep anymore…" She whispered.

"I am not really surprised, your shields shattered, Tarsha." He gave her a long look. "They didn't just slip of fall, they were torn down and shattered. It would take awhile the first time you rebuild them, you may have to reinforce them a few time everyday for awhile until they are back up to full strength and you are used to the changes." He explained finishing up his own breakfast…lunch. "You up to walking? Or do you want me to call Jerna?"

"I think calling Jerna would be the safer option." She sighed. "I know I am still weak, it's going to take awhile to get everything sorted out isn't it?" She looked up at him with a lost look in her eyes.

"It will." He nodded and stood, pulling her into a comfortable hug. "Just remember there is a chance that you will never get used to him not being there."

"That's what scares me." She whispered. She turned as a soft velvet nose nuzzled her neck. "Hello Jerna." She gave the mare's neck a gentle hug as Leren mounted and then helped Tarsha up behind him. "Any of the nosey buggers around?" Tarsha asked tiredly.

"Jerna says they are all at lunch and their companions won't say a word." Leren gave a tired chuckle. "Let's go."

Jerna trotted across the field and straight into the grotto where her family was waiting for them. She slid off Jerna's back and straight in to James' and Pa's arms, both of them holding her tight, crying softly. Everyone joined in until it was one circle of bodies holding each other.

"We thought we had lost you too, Tarsh." Devid sniffed as they all slowly began to let her go.

"You very nearly did." She whispered still holding on to James. "If it wasn't for Travis or Leren, I would have followed Travis."

"Travis? Why?" Pa asked with a small frown.

"His last words, he knew what I had done, and knew it wouldn't be enough." A tear slid down her cheek.

"What did he say?" Karen asked in a hoarse voice.

"Live for me, show them what it means to be a Mannerly, in life, death, love and loss. Live for me, like I asked you to before I left." Tarsha repeated the words engraved on her heart and looked up at James. "You Saw it all didn't you?"

"I did." He nodded slowly and she reached up and wiped away the tear that slid down his cheek. "The first time I actually understood what others have said about foresight and how it can be a curse." He said bitterly. "At least one thing changed from what I saw." He swallowed a few times.

"You saw me follow him in your vision didn't you?" Her voice was gentle and understanding.

"You did." He nodded. "I Saw both you living and you dying, it just wouldn't tell me which."

"Because it was a very near thing." Leren answered softly, slowly sliding off Jerna's back. Jerna folded herself down and Leren used her as a back rest. "She hung there for three days, before I reached her and called her back."

"For that you have our eternal thanks but you hurt her again you will not survive." Pa warned him with a growl.

"I was already warned, several times." Leren replied dryly. "Once by Tarsha herself. To be honest I would rather take my own life then hurt her again."

"Will you be coming home, Tarsha?" Pa asked after they had talked for a few hours and it was getting close to dinner. "I know your Ma would want you to come home so she can make sure for herself that you are recovering and alright."

"I know." Tarsha nodded, still in her eldest brother's arms. "But I don't think I will be coming home, not until winter." She looked up into her father's eyes. "I have a lot of questions to answer here, some I am not even sure I can answer. Even if I wanted to go, I don't think they will let me until I answer them."

"I'm sure they would give you time to grieve." Pa growled looking annoyed.

"They would say the time I was hidden was plenty." She shook her head. "The mages are angry and frightened by what I did. In the long run it would be better if I went to them, rather then having them hunt me down. At least then it will be some where comfortable." She gave them a faded smile and held up a hand as they went to argue. "Ask Uncle Steph, I've frightened them all, even him." She looked at the man she adored and did see the apprehension in his eyes. "They need answers before they get stupid and fear has a chance to settle in." She walked around the group hugging them all individually. "I will be alright in time, I have all of you, Leren and Yual to help me."

"Tarsha…" Leren gave her apologetic look. "Jerna says that one of the mages spotted us crossing the field."

"Right. What I need from all of you…" She took a deep breath. "I need you to go home, I need to know that you are all safe and Ma is okay. You will only get bored here anyway, as I am sure you have all been since you arrived." She chuckled at a few snorts coming from different members. "Jorna can stay if she wants, the companions don't mind horses I've trained running loose with them." She heard Jerna rise and Leren mount. "I'll send you a letter in a week or so, letting you know how I am doing." She promised as Leren helped her up behind him. "I know you all want to stick around and help, but the best way you can help me is by going and looking after Ma." She gave them all her most stubborn look before Jerna turned and hurried to fence where Elspeth stood with the gate open for them.

They followed her in silence and dismounted at the palace doors and were lead to a unused meeting rooms by the looks of it. Tarsha lent into Leren's hold, as her legs shook a little, not used to walking for so long. He helped her sit and poured her a sweetened tea and held it for her when her hands shook too much for her to hold.

"Maybe this should wait a few days." Silverfox suggested watching her carefully. "How long has she been conscious?"

"Nine days." Leren replied her face blank and his tone cold.

"Awake and aware of what is going on around her?" He asked again.

"Two days."

"Up and walking about?" A younger brown haired man asked in concern.

"Three hours." Tarsha answered for herself and gave them all a weary smile. "I know you all want answers, I know what I did frightened you but I don't have all the answers you seek or need." She told them all, looking them all in the eye and flickered to Uncle Steph as he slipped into the room and took a seat. "I don't need to stand or walk about to answer questions. Yes I am still tired, that tends to happen when you twin is killed and you have a very strong bond with them." She looked at them all again. "By all rights I should be dead. I know this." She took Leren's hand when he rested it on her shoulder. "If it wasn't for Leren I would be." She added quietly. "Travis and I knew this was a possibility, we had discussed it a few times, both before and after our bond strengthened. The one thing he wanted from me was to live if anything happened to him. To live for him." A tear slid down her cheek. "I will try to answer your questions, which is why I came to you rather then you having to hunt me down."

"How do you know the Favna dance?" Firesong asked quietly after a long silence.

"I don't." She shrugged. "I didn't do the Favna Dance, I wouldn't have been able to do what I did with the Favna, I did the Trena Dance."

"You shouldn't have been able to do or know either of those dances at all, how do you know them and do them?" The older Silver haired man inquired.

"You're name sir? I know most of you either personally or by reputation, except you and your young friend." She nodded to the brown haired man.

"I am Starfall, Firesong's father and this is Dar'ian."

"Right, how I know them is through Yual." She gestured for Leren to get the door. The Kyree padded in and sat at her side as Leren shut the door again. "He has taught me many things in my dreams since he has bonded with me three years ago. Though most of it has been over the last year, when he began learning from his own kind." She scratched his ears. "Yual is a Warrior Kyree and my protector, so he made sure I had the means to protect myself if he couldn't get to me."

"The Trena Dance, is for channelling power to another in need, usually an innocent of a protector of an innocent." Starfall sounded as if he was reciting. "But even so, one has to be a mage to do the dance successfully."

"Or a channel." Tarsha nodded in agreement.

"You're a channel?" Elspeth gaped at her.

"Why so shocked, Elspeth?" Tarsha raised an eyebrow. "You have a Karsite priest who is a channel."

"Yes but channels usually can't access their power themselves." Firesong pointed dryly. "You have gifts that you use quite accurately if I haven't misunderstood what I have been told."

"True, I just can't use my mage power." She nodded. "I have it, but it's locked away so tight that I can't use it and most can't sense it, but I can channel it." She pulled a small face. "Well that was the theory anyway, we never had a chance to test it before…" She sighed. "Yual and I have discovered many things over the last year, that my Aunt and Uncles have never seen in me. One was being a channel, second was having the mage power but not the gift…"

"That's why we never picked it up." Steph groaned. "We only looked for the gift not the power, after all they usually go hand in hand."

"Except in channels." Starfall nodded in agreement. "go on child."

"Yual taught me the dances to help me channel my power so I would be used to the ebb and flow when it was actually needed."

"That would explain the battle trances you say she's been slipping into Steph." Elspeth said with a sigh.

"Alright we know how, we know who, the question is why?" Dar'ian inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Why an influx of power through the ley lines? Why not directly to your twin through your bond."

"Because he wouldn't have been able to use it, it would have just killed him faster." She sighed. "I sent it along the ley lines because I know that's how the companions get their power and I knew that Hestia could use it to help heal them both, I just didn't know how badly they were injured." Her shoulders slumped. "I knew that it might not work in time or at all, but I had to try." Her voice came out broken.

"That we can understand perfectly." Elspeth assured her quietly. "What we don't know is if you caused any damage to the ley lines with the huge influx of power."

"I didn't." She shook her head. "If I had you all would have felt it, the companions would have felt it…" She paused thinking.

"We've tried to check but, to be honest we just can't find them anymore." Darkwind frowned in frustration.

"They are still there. I know that, I remember feeling something when the power went through…" She frowned in concentration, trying to remember the feeling. "Joy, satisfaction that there was power again…I think if I remember my history correctly both what Yual has taught me and what I have learnt from others…" She hesitated for a moment.

"Go on you have all intrigued." Firesong nodded.

"Vanyel created the Web, that connected all companions and Heralds so the mages would always know where the trouble spots were and it could be passed on to normal heralds if mages weren't available…like flashes of foresight to get a herald to a troubled area…am I making sense?"

"Yes, I'm following you if no one else is." Elspeth nodded in encouragement.

"Well he also created the heartstone with three other mages, to help with something to so with the boarders. All Heartstones are in one way or another sentient, they throb like a heart does, hence the name, heartstone." She looked around and saw that most of them were following her. "I think it was the Heartstone that I sensed, since the mage storms magic has been fractured and hard to use right?"

"Yes, it has." Starfall nodded in agreement.

"Well…this is only a theory…" She warned them. "I am a healer…animal healer anyway, a mindspeaker, an animal speaker, I'm a channel for magic and I have the weather gift…all at really strong levels. Some times in certain area of the palace and grounds I feel nauseous and ill…I think the ley lines were injured in the storms and were ill…"

"Yes many were damaged in the storms, it's a part of the Hawkbrother's jobs to heal them and fix bad magic areas." Firesong tilted his head before his eyes widened as he caught on to what she was saying. "You sensed them, and with the power burst you _healed_ them!" He exclaimed.

"I think so, I don't know how far it went, but I think the Heartstone hid them so they wouldn't be damaged again or be stolen now that they were healed." She looked around and saw a few sceptic looks. "You move Heartstones every few hundred years right?"

"Correct, when we move we take the Heartstones with us." Starfall nodded.

"This one is over five hundred years old, connected to the companions and heralds for just as long. It's learned." She took a deep breath. "Just think, if some one can learn to hear animals and heal them, learn to listen to the land and heal it, why can't a stone saturated with power, surrounded by power and intelligence learn?"

"Interesting." Starfall mused folding his hands in front of him.

"She may have a point, Firesong. Even with the Heartstone here, I have always felt slightly welcomed when ever I've had to join with it." She frowned a little. "It always feels a little subdued after a herald dies too."

"It is a possibility." Firesong nodded thoughtfully. "But we can't check on the ley lines the power went through because we can't find them." He pointed out.

"What if we asked the Heartstone?" Darkwind shrugged. "If we take the theory a little further, and ask we might be surprised."

"And if that doesn't work?" Silverfox inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"A Healing Adept will have to walk around Haven to see if there is any sick parts." Firesong shrugged. "As Tarsha said, she felt ill in certain places, if that doesn't happen anymore then the lines are healed and don't need to be tampered with." He looked at her. "Where did you feel ill the most?"

"One spot was just as you come in to Haven at the North gate, about five hundred yards out, another is eight doors down from Talia's quarters, eighteen up, and right near the library door." She named a few places that had made her feel queasy. She accepted the second cup of tea that Leren poured for her, holding it in both hands as they shook. "The channelling took quiet a bit out of me…I still need to rest…is there anything else?" She asked tiredly.

"With your permission I would like to scan your gifts." Firesong requested gently. "I realise that your shields are shaky at best at the moment, but I would like to make sure that you haven't torn any of your gift channels."

"If you think it is necessary." She nodded slowly. "If you find a dead one or burnt, that would be my twin bond." She warned.

"Thank you." He stood slowly and waited for Yual to step out of the way and knelt beside her and looked into her eyes. "Lower your shields please." He requested softly.

Tarsha did so, and felt a few gentle nudges and winced a little as one of them protested.

"Hmm not as bad as I had feared. Your channelling channel is a little bruised but that is fairly normal, most of your channels are normal and seem perfectly fine, your healing gift is a little more open and a little raw but that will heal in time" He hesitated a moment. "One has closed completely, I'm guessing that was your twin bond." She nodded slowly. "You have quite a bit of mage power but you are right and you can't access it unless you are channelling it to some one or something else. Power wise in your gifts you are very strong but are severely drained, I would guess that it will take you another week to get any where near normal, maybe another two weeks all together to be completely back to normal." He gave her a soft smile. "A great deal of rest, sleep, food and fun is what you need for the next two week. Do try not to channel anything else for at least a month, preferably with a mage who knows what you are about to do."

"I'll try" She replied dryly.

"Go and rest Tarsha, we do apologise for pushing for answers." Elspeth recommended.

"I know you wanted answers, if I hadn't wanted to answer them I would have hidden longer." She shrugged as Leren helped her to her feet and wrapped her arm around his waist as he led her to the door.

"I wonder where they hid for two weeks that no one could find them?" She heard Darkwind mused as the door shut behind them.

Tarsha chuckled tiredly as Leren half carried her back to his rooms and stripped her down and helped her in to night clothes and tucked her in to bed, grinning as Yual leapt up on to the bed and settled at her feet.

"You need me for anything love?" He asked softly as he saw her sleepy look. "I better report to Dirk and Selenay that we are out of hiding and everything is getting better." He explained as she only blinked at him.

"No, just you to be my pillow." She murmured sleepily.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Yual will be here if you need anything." He kissed her lips and then her forehead as she just hummed in agreement and left her to sleep.

000000

The next week passed with out Tarsha really noticing it doing so. When she wasn't sleeping or eating Leren helped her to take short walks out to the gardens and back to help build her strength, each day they managed to get a little further.

The second week was a bit better, she could get around on her own with out having to hold on to Leren for support. She also was spending longer and longer back in the stables grooming the Companions and doing physical healings on any animal that came to her for that purpose. She was also doing slow gentle staff practices, slowly getting herself back into shape after a month of bed rest.

Tarsha was grooming the unpartnered companions when she felt some one enter the stables. She was in the middle of braiding a mares mane and adding ribbons to it at the mares request.

"What brings a Kestr'a'chern down to a companions stable, Silverfox?" She inquired with out looking up from tying off the ribbon and patted the mares neck sending back off in to the field. She turned and faced him standing hesitantly near by.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't be to busy to talk." He replied leaning against a stall, idly plaiting his hair loosely and unplaiting it again.

"Any thing in particular you would like to talk about or would you like to beat around the bush until we are both frustrated?" She asked with a wicked grin.

"You did it on purpose!" He exclaimed choking a little before bursting out laughing, doubling over.

Tarsha just chuckled as she moved to the next companion and picked a rock out of his hoof before brushing out a few burrs in his tail, waiting for Silverfox to calm down.

"Do you know how frustrated you made Starfall and Firesong?" He asked, gasping for breath and wiping away tears as he slowly righted himself again.

"Of course, Dar'ian knew what he was doing and was enjoying every minute of it." She chuckled with a small shake of her head. "I prefer people to get to the point and be blunt about it, it annoys me with they edge around a topic, ask the Heralds they've learnt that lesson already." She informed him calmly before sending the stallion back out into the field with a stern warning to stay away from the berry bushes.

"I'll let them know." Silverfox drawled dryly with an amused shake of his head. "But to what Firesong wanted to ask was if you are up for a match with your Uncle, he would like to see you in action for himself, as would his father."

"I'm not fully recovered yet but enough for the usual sparring we do." She nodded slowly. "It might even help me to get my shields back in place properly." She mused quietly to herself. "Tell Uncle Steph to let me know when he is available, he knows how to get me to the Salle." She nodded firmly. "Was there anything else?" She asked softly cleaning up after the few companions that had been there that morning.

"I'm just curious, how exactly does Yual teach you in your dreams?" He asked watching her carefully.

"I see what he wants me to in dreams, I see every move as if it is my body making the move, as if I've always known it. I absorb the information like a wet sponge and just know it when he's done, tell you truth I'm pretty sure I haven't seen everything that he has taught me over the last year." She shrugged. "I don't really understand how it works…it just does."

"I do, I've seen it done before." He nodded in understanding. "So he is doing it because he wants you protected when he can't be there?"

"That's what he keeps telling me when I ask why." She nodded. "He says it's a feeling that one day I'll need it and that his people follow their feelings."

"Probably a good idea…Tell me when you walk around here now do you sense any 'ill' spots?" He asked as he walked towards the stable doors to leave.

"No not anymore." She replied with a shake of her head.

"Interesting." Was all she heard before he disappeared from her view.

"Interest, how is that interesting." She muttered under her breath shaking her head and began checking the grain troughs and the stalls and sat down in the middle of the stables and began to meditate.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm Sorry for taking so long to get this back to you all. I really appricaite the reviews and encouragement that I've been getting from all my readers. I would also like to thank my beta SparkyCSI for going through these chapters for me.

I would also warn you that there is also only one or two chapters of Travellers Rest to go before I think it can be finished off. It may take me awhile as RL is really starting to be a pain and I have a severe case of writers block.

Thanks again for Reading, I'll try not to take months for another review.

Draconia

Chapter Sixteen

Tarsha rose from her meditations as she felt a double tap on her shields and walked out of the stables and spotted a small group of people gathering in the field away from well travelled areas. She felt her pulse sped up a little in anticipation at the coming duel.

As soon as she was in range Steph threw her a staff and the others formed a circle around them, marking out their duel ground and four shields snapped into place around them. She calmly spun the staff in her hands as they began to circle each other, taking mental notes of his footing and his eye movements.

"Just the usual today, Tarsha." He warned her softly before they began sparring. She felt her mind steady and her shields settle properly into her foundations and slowly begin to strengthen, with each movement made.

"Amazing." She heard the mages whisper among themselves. "Her shields are now very firmly in place and tripling in strength with every movement."

"Her movements have lost all hesitation, too." Another added. "Over the last week, she has been moving very carefully. There is nothing to even suggest that she was injured, or weakened."

"I wonder if that was apart of the Kyree's training, he has been drilling into her while she is sleeping?" She heard Silverfox muse.

She sped up her movements and the beat of clacking wood sounded like a speeding heart. She spun, kicked out and caught his staff in an up thrust and sent it spinning into the shield.

Steph stepped back and clapped sharply twice and bowed, breathing heavily.

"You are recovering well, Tarsha." He gave her a proud smile. "Your shields?"

"Steady, stable and rising in strength." She bowed in return as she spoke. "Thank you, Mentor."

"You do me proud, Tarsha. Do want another match?" He asked with an impish smile.

"Dagger?" She asked eagerly.

"Very well." He nodded and they both bent and pulled daggers from their boots.

"Hmm, remind me never to sneak up on them." Firesong said dryly. "I think they carry more weapons then Kero."

"Not quite, but they both know how to snap your neck with their bare hands." Kero snorted in reply.

"How good is she with dagger? We aren't going to be needed to stop gushes of blood are we?" Dar'ian asked a little nervously.

"No, very good are they." Alberich shook his head. They quieted down as the daggers sliced through the air and watched as the duellers easily moved, leapt, jumped and cart wheeled out of the line of danger.

Like their last match they ended with daggers at the throat and heart.

"Well done, it won't be long before you'll be able to disarm me in daggers too, but you are leaving your left side open again." He scolded her.

"I gathered that when you kicked me in the ribs." She wheezed, sheathing her blades.

"It's to teach you to keep them covered, yet you never do." He sighed shaking his head. "Six months you've been making this mistake, if it keeps up, I'll stop giving you leeway and take you out with that weakness." He warned.

"Maybe you should, it'll teach me if anything not to do it again." She grinned cheekily at him.

"Brat." He snorted.

"Yes?" She stopped stretching and looked at him innocently. "Did you want something?" Her lips quirked as the mages snorted and Silverfox chuckled as the shields were taken down and she continued on stretching when he just shook his head at her.

"Well?" Steph asked the others.

"I could tell just from her foot work she knows a few mage channelling dances, some are defence, some are offence but most of the steps are for healing magically strained or sick people or places." Firesong replied after studying her for a moment. "Are you sure, your Kyree is a warrior and not a Healer?"

"To be honest no." She shook her head. "He just told me that he is my protector and he'll always be with me."

"Hmm, maybe I should ask Rhis." Firesong's eyes narrowed before turning to Steph. "We checked the ley lines around the city visually and found nothing, sensed nothing. We did as she suggested and asked the Haven Heartstone for permission to check over for damage and found that every ley line in a four day ride by companion from the city has been healed and hidden so they can't be misused." He informed them. "We have to be approved by the Heartstone to be able to use them now." He added dryly.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about strange mages stealing power from us and using it against us." Elspeth shrugged. "We are really all that worried about it."

"So Selenay informed me, as the Companions and all the gifts are still working she saw no reason to worry or panic over it." Starfall nodded. "I agree with her." He turned and looked at Tarsha with a calculating gaze.

"No bushes." Tarsha muttered and Silverfox bit back a chuckle.

"I'm sorry?" Firesong blinked not understanding.

"She mean be blunt and get to the point." Dar'ian chuckled. "If you have something to ask then do so."

"Ah." Starfall nodded. "We sent what we have learnt back to the Clans and those few who know the Trena Dance have tried to copy what Tarsha did to heal the lay lines and failed."

"They didn't get the charge?" Steph blinked in surprise.

"Oh they got it alright, but it always fed into the heartstone instead of the ley lines, no matter how far they were from the stone." Starfall said in defeat. "We know how draining it can be to do the dance and the dangers of doing it." His eyes locked with hers. "But you are well taught, would you be will to do so again?"

"Is there a reason for doing to dance other then the possible healing of the lines?" She asked as she slowly sank down into a sitting position on the ground and the mages settled down around her.

"The lines are in danger of being used by Blood mages that corrupt the magics around them. The ill magics are also warping everything around them into dangerous animals and plants, turning some people feral." Starfall explained in a worried tone. "It wouldn't worry us so much as through time we can do it on our own, over decades but we don't have that long, it is slowly getting worse."

"To use the Trena Dance to it's full effects you must be doing it for pure intentions, to help the innocent and protect them." Tarsha explained slowly.

"The chant." Kero snapped her fingers and Tarsha nodded in agreement.

"What chant?" Firesong frowned.

"When she set off the charge, she was chanting." Kero replied. "'Never an innocent, protect the innocent, ground the power' under her breath." She looked to Tarsha. "That's how you focused most of the power to do what you needed it to do."

"Yes, the rest of my focus was getting the power to my twin's companion." She nodded.

"Can you do it again?" Starfall asked bluntly.

"More then likely yes." She nodded. "The question becomes should I? Just because it is a good idea doesn't mean I should. As it is it is going to take me at least another week to be back to full strength. I doubt I could do more then one Trena dance a month, with out causing serious damage to my channels." She looked up as Yual approached from the stables. "None of the dances were designed to be used more then once or twice in a life time. It causes too much damage to the mage or channel to be done more then that."

_:Sharra is correct. The reason the dances fell out of practice is because they were used too often and the mages were dying from the damages done to them from overuse.: _Yual joined in and laid at her side. _:The Trena is a little different though.:_

"Yual?" Tarsha looked down at him in surprise.

_:Trena and a number of others that I have been teaching you can be used more then once. But no more then three times a year, with at least three to six months between each use so the body, magic and soul can heal from the strain.: _ He continued looking at all of them. _:The mages who attempted the Trena…were they also healers?:_

"They were Healer Adepts." Firesong nodded.

_:That is not what I asked. Can you heal a person?:_

"No." Firesong frowned.

_:That is why they failed. Tarsha has the healing gift. Those who do the Trena must wish to protect the innocent and heal them. Healing the Ley lines is much like healing a person, but not very different from healing magically ill areas. The differences are subtle.: _ Yual explained with a exasperated sigh.

"I see. It's like you would ask a Healer to fix magic, and you wouldn't as a mage Adept like Firesong and Starfall to heal a person." Elspeth nodded as understanding flooded her eyes. "They both deal with magic but differently. Like the difference between magic and mind magic."

_:Yes, very good.: _ Yual nodded in satisfaction. :_But the healer must also either be a channel and taught how to do the dance or also be an adept in order for it to work.: _ He shook his head.

"None of the healers are trained for this, not even the ones back home." Starfall sighed. "It would take them months if not years to get the dance down enough to even attempt a try."

"Yes it would." Silverfox nodded. "But if Tarsha and Yual could teach them it might go a little faster. If she could do the most urgent areas, then we would have the time to train them."

"Yes but just how many Healers with the mage gift are there or even with the ability to channel?" Dar'ian frowned. "It rare enough to be a mage or a Healer, let alone both."

"Dar'ian has a point." Firesong sighed.

"Just how many urgent areas are there?" Steph asked tilting his head thinking.

"It's where there is a great concentration of magics. Mainly around the clans at the moment." Starfall sighed.

"How many clans?" He asked.

"Six, maybe seven if we count the clan out on the plains." Silverfox replied. "Nine to twelve include those lost clans that are slowly becoming found."

"Tarsha?" Steph looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I would have to think about it and then discuss it with Leren and my family." She bit her lip thinking hard.

"Could you let us in on what you are thinking, because I think you lost us?" Kero frowned.

"I could do the dance maybe three times a year, maybe four depending on how much it depleted me. One dance, one clan." She explained. "But I would need Yual and Leren with me to ground me during each dance and it also is a strain on them."

"Leren would need Selenay's permission to go with her as he is a Herald and her lifebonded." Kero nodded as she understood.

"And each dance would protect the clan…how far do you think it would travel?" Starfall asked looking thoughtful.

:_Two to eight days travel from the centre point.: _Yual replied when Tarsha looked at him for the answer. _:Depending on the strength of the Heartstone and the dance.:_

"You aren't just a warrior are you?" Starfall gave him a sharp look.

:_I am a protector. If that means a warrior then I am a warrior.: _He shrugged. _:The reason I know so much now is because I have been learning. I have been learning everything I can to keep Sharra safe.:_

"Why do you call her Sharra?" Elspeth asked with a frown.

"It's a nickname." Tarsha shrugged. "Just take the T off my name and rearrange the letters and add an R." Yual nodded in agreement and enjoyed the scratching she gave him. "To be honest I am not sure if I am comfortable doing the dance that many times so close together…we won't the know the true effect on me until I've done it at least once."

"True. But would you be willing to do so?" Silverfox inquired.

"I need to think about it. I know this involves more then just me…" She hesitated. "Can you give me at least a week or two to figure out everything?"

"A week and half maybe." Starfall nodded. "We must return to our Vales within two weeks."

"That gives me plenty of time." She nodded and slowly rose from her sitting position and dusted off her pants. "If you will excuse me I have some things I must see to." She nodded to them all and headed back to 'her' stables, deep in thought with Yual right behind her.

"What do you think she will do?" Silverfox asked quietly.

"She will think about it, talk it over with Yual and Leren." Kero shrugged. "If I haven't misjudged her, she will also write to one of her brothers and ask for advice."

"Probably James." Steph nodded in agreement.

"Why James?" Kero frowned.

"He has Foresight. He might not see anything but he might sense something." Steph shrugged. "He hasn't let her down yet, if nothing else he will give her sound advice."

"Do you think that maybe we are asking too much too soon?" Dar'ian asked softly. "She has after just lost her twin, doing the same dance. She is still recovering, even if she did come with us when we left, she still has at least one or two months before she can preform it again."

"We will see if it is too much in time." Starfall sighed. "I think even though it was a tragedy she would rather work then be still."

"She would." Steph nodded in agreement. "But this time I can't even predict what she will do."

"We will just have to wait and see." Elspeth nodded slowly.

000000

Tarsha sat in the middle of the field as she had done for the last five days since the mages had asked for her help. The sun had set hours ago, leaving only herself and the companions in the field enjoying the cool quiet of the night. She was deep in meditation, unaware to what was going on around her but trusted the companions in the field to summon help if anything did go wrong.

Deep in her mind she was going through everything she had learnt from Yual over the last year or so, while also running her options over and over again.

Yes she could do what they were asking of her. She knew that it would be draining to do each dance to heal the ley lines and hide them from blood mages wanting the power for themselves. She had a feeling that if she asked that Leren would find a way to go with her not matter the cost to himself, as long as he could help her, but she didn't know what the cost do to him. To have to continuously nurse her back to heal after each dance, to get her back to full strength to only have to do it all over again a few months later.

She also knew that there was no way that he could leave her, his loved her with everything he had, after all that's what lifebonded meant but that didn't mean that he didn't have his breaking point or that they couldn't fight.

She could do it but she really didn't know if she should. There was a lot that she could do and knew that she shouldn't do and didn't…but did this fall into that category? It could help hundreds of people and begin to bring the shattered magics back into one whole piece so it could be used reliably once more.

But that also meant that blood mages and the enemies that could still be out there could use them as well.

She sighed deeply as she came out of the trance with a gentle wind tugging at her hair. She looked up into the cloudless night sky still no closer to an answer then she had been hours ago.

"What do I do, Trav?" She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. "Do I take the risk and heal the magics around the clans? What is the price I am going to have to pay if I do this or if I don't?" Tarsha let out a shuddering breath and slowly rose to her feet picking up the staff she had left beside her and began the training moves Uncle Steph had taught her, still thinking.

She stopped the end of her staff horizontal to her body touching the ground as she felt a faint touch on her shields. Sensing no danger she lowered her shields a little and after a few moments of being bathed in the powerful touch recognised it as the Haven Heartstone.

She blinked a few times as her mind slowly began to grasp what it was trying to tell her. It was answering her question. How it knew what she had asked she had no idea but if what it was telling her was correct then it was something that the Mages needed to know before she agreed to anything.

"Thank you." She whispered and felt the Heartstone caress her mind once more before retreating. She made her way to the palace still turning the new information over in her mind. It wasn't until she was in a corridor some where in the palace that she realised that she didn't know where any one was or if they had all retired for the night.

"Are your alright Tarsha?" She turned at the sound of Talia's voice and saw her Aunt watching her in concern as she stepped out of a room.

"I'm looking for the Hawkbrother rooms." She replied looking up and down the corridor. "I just started walking and just realised I have no idea where they are."

"This way." She followed Talia through a maze of corridors and knocked on a door. "Are you okay?" She asked softly as they waited for some one to open the door.

"Yeah, as good as I can be." Tarsha nodded slightly and turned to the door as a wide awake Silverfox opened the door. "Are the other's still awake?" She inquired.

"They are." He nodded and opened the door wide enough for her to enter.

"I'll be around if you need to talk Tarsha." Talia offered before leaving.

"Is there a problem, Tarsha?" Dar'ian asked from where they were all sitting on cushions around a table.

"I think there might be a slight hitch in your plans if I go through with this." She nodded slowly and took a offered cushion and sank down on to it.

"And what would this 'hitch' be?" Starfall raised an eyebrow.

"I think it would be more a problem for your clans then for me." She said slowly as she took a breath. "I was pondering on what to do and what would happen if I did do as you asked…and well I got an unexpected answer from an unexpected source."

"And that would be?" Firesong asked curiously.

"The Haven Heartstone answered my question." She shrugged a little showing she didn't know how to explain it. "It showed me clearly what would happen to the other Heartstones if I did as you asked." She looked at them all before continuing. "Once this dance is done in this particular way, it will heal the ley lines and heal the fractured magic around the clans so only those keyed into the Heartstone can access the surrounding magic."

"That sound like good news to me, that's what we were hoping for." Firesong frowned. "Why would this be a problem?"

"Because once it is done the Heartstone will not be able to be moved." She sighed. "It will be fused into place much like the one here in Haven. You're clans wouldn't not be able to move on to a new site and bring the old Heartstone and power with you, you would have to start from scratch."

"Ah." Starfall blinked a few times as he absorbed what they had been told. "That would be an inconvenience."

"There is more." Tarsha said hesitantly.

"Go on." Dar'ian nodded.

"From what I got from the Heartstone, I already started a chain reaction when I sent the power burst through the ley lines." She sighed again. "I guess you could say that the other Heartstones have all ready been warned and are preparing themselves for more healing. They can't be moved now, they are all now firmly anchored to where ever they were before I first did the dance."

"So we can't even moved them to where we want them before you get to a clan?" Starfall winced. "There are going to be many annoyed mages out there, I know of at least three clans that are in the middle of preparing a move."

"I got that information as well." Tarsha nodded grimacing. "All the Heartstones are in…I guess you could call it light communication, they know where the other's are, how long they have been there, when they are due to be moved…" She shook her head. "It is all very complicated and I am still trying to understand it myself…but those three clans did manage to get moved before the healing burst hit the resettled stone."

"Well that is one thing at least." Firesong sighed. "Now they are all permeant clans… they can't move on once that area has been cleansed…that is our purpose, our promise to the Goddess."

"Yes it is." Tarsha nodded. "You will just have to start from scratch every time, pooling the magics to make a Heartstone, as you did for Errold's Grove."

"Will each new Heartstone be fixed as well?" Starfall asked frowning.

"I honestly don't know. I do know that with every healing power burst that runs through the Heartstones and ley lines they send a questing burst out to the other stones, communicating…each time that happens…" She broke off frowning trying to find a way to explain it. "I think that each time that happens the other stones get a firm fix on where that stone is, they lock each other into place."

"So what you are saying is that the power burst you sent through the lines nearly three weeks ago, has reached all the Heartstones and now that they are healing they don't want to be moved?" Firesong asked incredulously.

"That's it basically." Tarsha shrugged. "Over the generations magic has become sentient, thus so have the heartstones."

"With each dance the connection to where the heartstone is anchored will get stronger so it can't be moved and the magic will no longer let unknown mages use the magic with in that heartstones reach? Is that correct?" Starfall inquired after a long silence as every one took in what was being said.

"Yes and no." She nodded. "Depending on the age or the magic in the Heartstones it will be able to sense intention. If a strange mage is on your lands and needs it to survive it may let it use some of it's power…say if a Herald need power it would let it…but it wouldn't for a blood mage." She explained a little more clearly.

"I see." Firesong nodded slowly.

"There will also be areas where you can't tame the magics like you have around the clans." Tarsha added, her fingers beginning to tap on the table.

"Why?" Dar'ian frowned.

"Balance." Tarsha shrugged. "Everything must be balanced, dark and light, day and night, life and death, magic and no magic and so on." She explained. "If all the 'good and pure' people controlled all the magics then there would be no balance…it leaves no room for growth and evolution."

"True." Starfall nodded.

"You needed to know this, just as your clans do if they want to continue on this path. If they don't want my healing abilities after this then I do understand. Because the circle isn't complete, any new stones made will be able to be moved, but once I heal the other stones they won't be able to." She warned them. "Right now at this moment you will be able to make new stones and move them about like you are used to doing…but once it goes beyond one stone there will be a full, strong connection between them and the magics will demand that it be completed."

"We will discuss this with the others and let you know the answer with in the next two days." Firesong nodded in thanks.

"It was important that you knew." Tarsha bowed a little in return and left them to their discussions, finally returning to her room that she shared with Leren and crawled into bed and was wrapped comfortably in his arms.

00000


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

I would like to first thank all the people who have supported me through Travellers Rest. I would also like to assure you that this story WILL be completed even if it drives me absolutely bonkers. Unfortunately I am having server writers block on the last chapter or so, I don't know how long it will take, I know many of you have been waiting patiently for the next chapter for months and I have tried repeatedly to get it done but my muse for TR seems to have gone on Vacation with out me….again.

I would like to thank SparkyCSI for helping me get the last few chapters done and letting me bounce ideas off her. Hopefully you all won't be waiting another six months for the last chapter….I am sorry…not much I can do with a missing muse.

Draconia


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

Tarsha watched as the new trainees went through their paces with Kero and Alberich watching them closely, her staff absently spinning in lazy loops by her side. Slowly, she stretched out her muscles, cooling off after a hard sparring session with Uncle Steph, who had needed to vent his frustration. Apparently his students weren't listening to the warnings he had been giving them about magic and he was getting more and more frustrated with them every day.

After the bout she'd suggested that he get Darkwind to talk to them, show them the dangers if they weren't just going to listen. A demo of what working with magic without safe guards can do to a person she thought would get their attention she was sure. It had gotten hers when Yual had shown her the dangers; it had given her nightmares for weeks.

She turned her attention to putting away her staff weapon and cleaning up anything they had disrupted while they had been sparring before heading out to Companion's Field stables, her mind turning back to the discussion she'd had with the Hawkbrothers before they had left last week.

After days of arguments they had decided it wasn't a choice that they could make without all the clans making a decision on what their options were. So instead they were going home to call and all out clan meeting, which given the distances that some of the clans had to cover should start in six moons. Add in three to four moons of discussions, arguments and disagreements she would most likely get an answer in another year or so.

Which left her at loose ends.

She had Leren had been discussing new options over the last week, trying to decide which would be better for them both. She could stay and help out the unpartnered Companions as she had been doing for the last few moons or she could head home for the first time since Travis had died.

With Leren on courier duty now it didn't really matter where she ended up, he would still be travelling and be coming home to her when he was done. She must admit that she missed home, she missed the inn and the everyday interactions of family and horses.

From the most recent letter from home, James had informed her that most of the Uncles had settled in to stay permanently until they found themselves a wife. Except for Feren - he'd taken over the fighting group and was off recruiting, possibly fighting now that spring was nearly over.

All her siblings were begging her to come home, at least for a visit. Wes, who had taken over when she had left, was also begging and pleading for her to come back and take over again, he really couldn't keep up with it all anymore.

With a small sigh she checked over the stables once more, making sure everything was clean tidy before making her way back to Leren's rooms. She had moved in a week ago, so Dirk and Talia could have their privacy back and could spend more time with their son. She shook her head, realising she hadn't spent as much time with him as she'd intended.

She shook her head as she entered their quarters as she realised that she'd already made her decision, she just hadn't realised it. There was nothing really holding her here in Haven, her siblings were recovering and were once again immersed in learning, Uncle Steph had his hands full with arrogant mage students and Leren said he'd follow her anywhere; if he was needed in Haven, Rolan could easily get in contact with Jerna.

She laughed when she entered their sleeping room to find Leren was just finishing packing their belongings.

"How'd you know?" She asked in amusement as she hugged him. "I only just figured it out for myself."

"You talk in your sleep some times." Leren kissed her cheek. "You decided around dawn that you were going home and were going to drag me with you, by the ankles if I protested." He chuckled.

"Fair enough." She shook her head. "I take it that you've informed Selenay and Jerna is ready to go?"

"Yes to everything, Sunset is definitely ready to go." He grinned. "Your siblings said that if you weren't out of here by tomorrow I'm allowed to kidnap you."

"Guess it's time to move on then." She agreed, picking up her saddlebags. "If you're right about that then Yual should be waiting with Jerna and Sunset." She followed him out of the Heralds Wing and to the stables where Jerna, Sunset and Yual were waiting.

_:What took you so long?: _Yual drawled, giving her a smug look.

"Watch it, or next time you get a bramble I'll let Leren pull it out." She mock glared at him as she tied the saddlebags into place and buckled her sword into place around her waist, while she wasn't the best sword user, she could now use one in an emergency. She climbed with ease into the saddle and glanced around once more before nudging Sunset into a walk, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Jerna was right beside her.

"Excited about going home?" Leren grinned.

"It's where I belong for now." She nodded and returned the grin. "I will more than likely get to chew out the stable hands out for being slack in my absence, and get fussed over by the rest of the family."

"What about this feeling that you will be chosen?" Leren asked as they left the city and the horses automatically went into a light trot.

"They know where to find me when the time comes." She shrugged. "for now, I'm not going to worry about it, if it happens it happens. For now I'm going to focus on my family, my horses and you." She let the warmth she was feeling reflect in her eyes. "That's more than enough for me."

Leren lent over towards her and kissed her cheek, the horses stepping a little close together without missing a beat.

"Good, home to Travellers Rest we go." He smiled impishly. "Always need a good rest after being on the road."

"Yes, home we go." Tarsha agreed laughing lightly before letting out a whoop of glee as Sunset lurched in to a full gallop leaving Jerna behind for a little while until they could catch up.

000000

James and Daniel both jerked, heads snapping towards the road that came down from the main road as a faint pulse of magic hit them.

"What is it boys?" Pa looked over from where he and Kern were stacking hay to be hauled to the stables.

"It couldn't be." Daniel whispered and then grinned as Jorna bolted out of the stables heading for the main road at a gallop.

"Boys?" Pa looked at them both in concern.

"Tarsha's coming." James's grin nearly split his face in two.

"What?" Ma stuck her head out of the inn, looking hopeful.

"Tarsha's Back." James yelled in glee and pointed as two horses, one companion, and one Kyree came into view.

With that yell the entire family came bolting from where ever they had been running to meet the three travellers.

Tarsha laughed as she was pulled out of the saddle and passed from person to person, every one talking at the same time. She swore that she heard her ribs creak a few times from the hard hugs and back slaps she got. She wiped the tears from her siblings faces, and they all got kisses and assurances that she was well, before being dragged with Leren into the inn for a good home cooked hot meal.

She shared a look with James over the meal that every one caught and reassured them all that everything was fine, more than words could ever say.

She was home, surrounded by the unbounded chaos that was her family. Surrounded by their love, chatter, she had her family, Leren and her stables. Nothing else mattered, tomorrow would see to itself. She was right where she needed to be.

Everything else she would deal with as it came. As she immersed herself in their warmth and felt contentment surround her she knew that it would be awhile before anything else changed her world.

As she chatted away with her family catching up with everything she had missed while she was away healing, she was content to wait and see what the future would bring.

Fini.

A/N: I apologise to all my readers for the long wait for this last chapter and know that it wasn't exactly what you were all waiting for but found that I really couldn't end it any other way. I'm happy with it, I hope that you will be satisfied with it.

Before any one asks, there will probably be no sequel. After all it took me two years to get this far and doubt my muse will give me anything else. It took me six months just to get this little piece out of it. But I am proud, I just finished my longest story in my files.

All I can hope is that you aren't too disappointed with the sudden ending and enjoyed the story as a whole. Thanks for sticking with me through this and thanks for reviewing, it really kept me going some days.

I'm hoping to start putting up some other stories soon, mainly Stargate stories so I hope that you will enjoy those too, I just pray that my muse will return to me, it has been close to a year since I've been able to add anything to any of my stories bar a few pages here and there and I really an starting to get annoyed with it.

So here is where I bow out and beg very nicely for review to tell me how you think I did after so long. I do hope that you like it. Seeya Next time.


End file.
